Dragon baby
by 0404Slyblueangelwings
Summary: What would happen if Zero found an abandoned dragon's egg, during night patrol? How would the school react to their new addition to the school? A small orphaned dragon child, who will be raised by both vampires and humans. How will they control the emotional dragon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is my second book, so I hope you enjoy~! Since this idea was also been on my mind for quite some time, so I wish you happy reading~**

 **Chapter 1:** Meet Mochi the dragon.

* * *

Zero sighs as it was yet again a quiet night at Cross Academy. Doing his usual late patrols around the school, since he decided to enter the woods trying to get some peace of mind, seeing that he was able to get away from Yuki's screeching.

He continued to walk till he suddenly tripped on a round hard surface. At first, he thought that he tripped on a rock, but as he got up. He realized that the so-called "rock" wasn't a rock, but a massive pale green looking egg.

"What the hell?" Zero said as he kneeled down to pick it up gently in his arms and sighed in relief feeling that the egg is still warm. "If the egg is here, then where the f*** is its mother?"

After a few minutes of waiting, Zero thought it was time to bring the egg back to Cross and see if he knows anything about this gigantic egg.

 _At Cross's office_

" Ah, Zero what do I owe the pleasure of my dear son to see me~?" said the carefree principle in a happy tone.

Zero ignored the question and asked " Hey Cross, do you know anything about this egg, that I found in the forest?"

" Hmm~? *GASP* Zero, where did you find that egg?!"

" In the Forest."

" Goodness Zero, I know that much, but do you have any idea what type of egg that is ?!"

" If that's the case then, no."

" It's a rare DRAGON'S EGG!"

Zero froze at for a moment, before letting out a light chuckle.

" Come on Cross, There's no such thing as dragons."

" No, no, no, no, no Zero I guarantee you that they are very much real," said Cross as he walked towards a bookshelf and pulled out a very dusty old book from the back of the shelf. After flipping to the right page, Cross shows Zero a picture of an elegantly drawn dragon that has a white and pale green coat, with what seems to have a crown of various kinds of flowers, wings that looked like those of doves and has eyes of the smoothest jades he has ever seen.

" THIS, Zero, is called Nature dragon and they have been living on earth for as long as the vampires..."

" Have?"

" Well, back then, Nature dragons were hunted down for their blood, since there were reports of a minimum amount of tested E level vampires being able to turn back to humans beings. But due to the increase in demand, Nature dragons have been endangered ever since, making their blood the most valuable artefact, even for pureblood vampires."

" Wait a minute, if they're so "endangered". Then why did its own kind leave their child?"

" According to the book, it is said that if the parents sense that their life or the egg is endangered, then they toss the egg to a safer location and never come back, as these may lead their enemies to their offspring."

" So... he or she is technically an orphan now?"

Cross sets the book aside for a moment, after showing a sad smile. " In a sense, yes, but I think it's wise for it to stay here. As having a dragon to roam around the city is highly dangerous. But because you were the one to find this little one, I will have you in charge of this little one's well being, is that understood?"

At first Zero wanted to protest, but he soon thought about the similarities that he and the egg have. Both parents are possibly dead, no relatives or siblings, and left to another's doorstep. So he agreed.

" Got it, thanks, chairman," said Zero making a mental note.

"Aw~~Zero at least call me father just once~" sobbed Cross

" Whatever."

*Crack*

" Eh?"

With shocked and terrified faces, Cross and Zero watched in pregnant silence as the egg started to hatch on its own. But they soon watched in confusion as the egg didn't reveal a dragon.

But a white ball of fluff and they knew it was alive, due to its soft breathing.

"Mochi?" thought Cross and Zero in unison, as Zero, simply walked forward and gave it a gentle poke and slightly tensed as he felt the ball shift, till he faced a pair of light green eyes that reminded of the finest jades he had ever seen, while he could hear Cross's squealing of delight. But all time seemed to have frozen, as the dragon starts to open it's mouth just slightly, before talking in a soft, shy voice.

 _" Ma...ma?"_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it~ and if you want me to continue the series or if you liked it. Then please leave down a comment on what you think, alright? Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Every I good news~ I decided to continue the series! So move on to with the show!**

 **Chapter 2:** How do you feed a baby dragon?

* * *

"W-what?! Who are you calling "Mama?!" I'm NOT your Mom!" exclaimed Zero with a hand over his face, to block out the light blush that has started to rise from his pale face.

" Come on Zero, give the little one a break. It probably thought that your it's mother because of your the first person it sees, it's only natural for it to mistake you as it's mother. Such a cute gesture if you ask me~"

"Mama~Mama~" the newborn chirped happily, as it started to claw off the table with shaking legs, towards it's "Mama". Zero soon noticed that the dragon was dangerously close to the edge and immediately caught the dragon with a gentle embrace, upon the embrace he felt the dragon's tail wrapped around his waist, and nuzzled his neck, as he could hear purring that reminded him of a clingy house cat.

"Aww...Zero your so~ lucky, to be hugged...even being called Mama!" Cross said with a pout.

" Tch, whatever. But first, what do we do with it?" asked Zero, while putting a hand around it to support its weight.

" Zero~ don't call the dragon an "it" why not name it first?" Cross suggested.

" Ok...but how do we do that, if the dragon's he or she?"

" Easy, Zero notice the horns that are shaped like a crown or a tiara and the dove-like wings, this is are the common features of a female Nature dragon, while as males they have a dark forest green coat, their wings would be like bats and their flowers would be grown around their chests. " Cross explained while giving the female dragon a gentle pat on the head.

" So, now that we know she's a girl. We can move on to a name...how about Hana?" Cross suggested facing the hunter and dragon. The dragon thought for a moment before shaking its head.

" Ok...how about Yune?"

Another shake.

"Ummm...Sakura?"

A harder shake.

" Well...I can't think of any more good names...what about you Zero, got a name ?"

Zero thought for a moment before saying a word " Mochi?"

The chairman looked at Zero with a momentary shock, before bursting out into laughter.

Zero was about to kick the chairman, but his attention was back on the dragon who was looking up with sparkling eyes.

" Do you like the name?" he asked, only to respond with a happy nod.

Once the chairman had calmed down, he said: " Alright then, Mochi shall be her name. After all, mother's know best~"

" Sh-Quiet you." Zero stopped himself from cursing in front of Mochi and the Chairman. Cross raised a playful eyebrow at the motherly action, till a large growl was heard in the room.

" What was that?" Zero asked in shock, before looking down to make him blush madly. Seeing that the dragon has started to breastfeed on one of his uniform buttons.

" The poor Mochi dear must be hunger, luckily the book has instructions on making a substitute formula milk for the baby. And because the Nature dragons are technically still plants, they would need glucose to live but seeing that Mochi is still too young to even produce glucose, all we need to do is to mix warm milk and good old honey, come Zero to the kitchen!" Cross announced as he started marching towards the kitchen, along with Zero who was just walking slowly behind.

 _At Cross's kitchen_

After Zero had finished mixing the formula together, the contents were carefully transferred into a clean baby bottle, that he managed to find in the deep parts of the cupboard. Next, he tested the temperature against his cheek, before he gave the bottle into Mochi's eager mouth. Cross soon noticed that Zero would occasionally caress the dragons horns. The sound of milk being drained by Mochi and Zero started to hum in response to the baby's gargle which soon became music to his ears. Till a flowery smell filled the room, it was wasn't an overwhelming smell, more like a calming and relaxing one.

But soon he discovered that the source of the scent was coming from Mochi's horns, which were now covered with lavender flowers. Zero was shocked but didn't want to scare the dragon, so he kept his cool.

" Cross. Explain, Now," said Zero.

" Calm down son, it's normal. The crown just grows flowers to communicate with other nature dragons. In this case, lavender would represent calmness, meaning Zero, she is feeling very calm around you." Cross responded with a simple smile.

" I see...but how will I know what other flowers mean? I'm no florist."

" I know that Zero, so that is why I always have my trusty flower language handbook, it has all the flowers you need to know. Since you will be her mother from now on. Now if you will excuse me, I have some important documents to prepare." but as Cross rose from his set, the kitchen door suddenly slammed open, only to reveal a short brown haired girl, by the name of Yuki Cross.

" Hey! So this is where you guys are, I've been looking for you all over the school! And...wait is that a dragon?!"

But due to the loud impact on the door, the once calming lavender turned brown and wilted on the floor.

This flower language, Zero didn't have to search it up. Because he knew all too well about this emotion, sadness. Zero looked down at the dragon in panic.

" No, no, no, no...Mama's here please don't..." but before Zero could say anything else, a piercing cry was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears and some windows to break.

" Waaaaaahhhhhh-!"

" Yuki 💢 !"

* * *

Alright, I'll end the chapter here~ Hope it was to your liking~ But if you want to comment anything about the chapter or have any requests then please do, new ideas would be nice. Until next chapter, bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Got a new chapter done happy reading~**

 **Note: I do not own, VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

 **Chapter 3:** Goodnight little one.

* * *

" YUKI !" Zero shouted angrily, after he finally managed to put the milk bottle back in Mochi's mouth, and all was good again, once he had noticed the lavender regrowing back on the dragon's horns.

" W-what did I do?" Yuki whined in a defensive position.

" You cracked all of the windows and made a dragon cry that's what."

" Now calm down, Zero, she didn't mean it, so pay more attention to the baby alright? And as for you young lady, a gentle knock on the door would have been nice," said Cross in a pouting and cross manner.

"Sorry, it's just that Zero wasn't in the patrol area, so I thought he left me again. Hehehe…" Yuki replied nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. " But, why is there a dragon in the school?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

" Well you see, Zero found an abandoned dragon's egg in the forest grounds and decided to bring it back. Since her parents are no longer there, and now Zero has to be Mochi's Ma- * STOMP* ?!" But before Cross could say anymore, Zero stomped on his foot, to stop the chairman from finishing his sentence.

" I mean her guardian." he corrected, before glancing back at Zero, who was now "innocently" avoiding eye contact.

" Oh….but...what about morning classes? Or during patrols? Who would be there to look after her?"

" Don't worry Yuki, I will give Mochi access to stay in the Night class during your day classes and she would be the new member of the school guardians." After Cross had finished his announcement. Zero looked up in shock.

" Are you crazy?! Leaving her with those bloodsuckers? They'll kill her instead of protecting her! I won't accept this!" Zero protested as he tightened his grip on the dragon.

" Zero, you need to understand. You can't skip classes since you need to continue your studies and I can't assign Toga the job since he's already busy in keeping the night classes in line and if we leave Mochi with anyone else they would most likely sell her blood for a fortune. So, please Zero, trust me on this. I can guarantee that they will leave her unharmed." explained Cross as he put both hands on the young hunter's shoulders. There was a long muted silence before, Zero let out a frustrated sigh.

" Fine, I'll let her stay with the night class, but I'll be the one sending her to the dorms and if I see any cuts or bruises on her, I'll kill them got it ?" Zero finalized with a dark aura surrounding him.

" Good~ I'm glad you agree, now I think everyone should get ready for bed. While I have to inform Kaname about their new guest," said Cross, before skipping back to his office.

" Tch, whatever I'm going to bed. Later Yuki," said Zero, before removing the bottle from Mochi's mouth, before raising her to his shoulder, patting her small back until he heard a burp from the dragon and left the bottle beside the sink, so that he could clean it later, in the early morning.

* * *

 _Zero's room_

After arriving at his room, Zero closed the door with his foot. Before plopping Mochi on his bed, as he quickly changed his clothes. After getting changed into a simple white tank top and black pants, he started letting out a gentle chuckle at the sight of Mochi, who was struggling to stay awake with a weak smile towards him, from his bed already looking like a nest. But as he walked closer to the dragon, he noticed that the flowers on the horns had changed to white poppies, he quickly searched the book, before smiling at the discovered meaning: sleep.

After putting the handbook back into his uniform's front pocket, he joined Mochi in bed. Zero immediately relaxed as he could hear Mochi's steady heartbeat and the feel of her soft wings gently hugging him while he nuzzled the bundle beside him.

" Good night little one." said Zero, which was replied to with a simple ''purrrrr'', before what seemed to be the most memorable sleep of his life.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter~! But if you want to comment anything about the chapter or have any requests then please do, new ideas would be nice. Until next chapter, bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Got a new chapter is done, happy reading~**

 **Note: I do not own, VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

 **Chapter 4:** Mochi meets the scary Night class.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes slowly, as he was now able to see the early sunrise that sneaked in from the window, he looked towards the clock by the nightstand to reveal the numbers, 6:00 am. Without a huff, he quietly got up, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed in his uniform with his guardian armband on, before going down to the kitchen to clean the baby bottle, and preparing Mochi's baby bag for the day.

But before Zero could think of anything else to put in the bag, he suddenly flinched at a sudden weight on his shoulders and quickly turned around to pull out Bloody Rose and pointed it at the intruder.

" W-wait~ Zero! It's me, Cross. Don't shoot!" said Cross with hands in the air.

"Oh...it's you. Don't do that, you know that I'll just shoot if you sneak up on me like that, right?" Zero informed with a yawn, after putting his gun away.

" How mean Zero...but~ I decided to give Mochi, her school guardian armband~!"

" But, you do realize she has claws, not hands right?"

" Of course I know~ That's why I made it into a necklace, that way she could be protected~ I assure you of Mochi's safety."

" Fine. But I better go, I'm already late to drop her off in the dorms."

" Ok, then put the necklace on and good luck."

" Yeah." Zero responded plainly, before grabbing the necklace and heading upstairs to his room.

* * *

 _At the Night Dorms_

After arriving at the Night Dorms, Zero shifted Mochi into a more comfortable position, who was wrapped in a black-caped hood, but still asleep due to her slow, calm breathing and the gentle aroma of poppies. Taking a deep breath, Zero finally knocked on the tall oakwood doors.

No response. Zero knocked at the door again, as time continued to pass. A vein started to pop at the side of his head, but before having the idea to kick the door down. The door finally opened to reveal the Night Dorm's vice president Takuma Ichijo.

" Ah, Zero good to see that you're doing well. Is that the little girl we'll be looking after?" asked Ichijo with sparkling eyes. Zero raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, her name is Mochi by the way," replied Zero, before passing the dragon and the baby bag into Ichijo's arms.

" Mochi? Pfft.., Like, the dessert?"

" Long story, but if I see a single scratch on her. I will hunt you and kill you all got it?" warned Zero.

Ichijo was slightly taken aback by Zero's protectiveness, which reminded him of a mother wolf protecting her cub from strangers.

" Don't worry, she's in good hands. Bye Zero~" Ichijo replied

" Later," said Zero simply. As he walked towards the gates halfway, he looked back for a second with a worried look, thinking again to himself if it was really a wise idea to leave Mochi to the Night Class. But he knew that he needed to stay strong and that Mochi is now protected with Cross's given charm, she would at least have a barrier to protect herself with. Feeling a little more calm about the situation, he started making his way to classes, hoping to get this day over and done with.

* * *

" Takuma, was anyone out there?!" yelled Aido, before sitting on the couch in annoyance. " Quiet you, idiot, you're going to wake up Kaname-sama." said a feminine voice, which belonged to Ruka. With Kain not far behind from her.

" Shh...Aido, Zero has just dropped off the child that Cross has mentioned for us to look after and since she's still sleeping, keep your voice down." Ichijo scolded in a whisper.

" That's the child? Humpf! More like a street rat. " said Ruka.

" Ruka, it's Kaname's orders that we have to look after the child. Ichijo, why don't you hand the baby bag over? I'll help you carry the child's belongings to the guest room." said Kain, while walking towards Ichijo's side to assist.

" Who cares, just leave her on the couch. So we can go back to sleep." said Aido simply, while pointing to the bundle in the other blonde's arms.

" We can't do that. We're supposed to watch over h-" But Ichijo froze mid-sentence as all their attention is now facing towards a pair of brilliant looking green eyes, from a sleepy looking Dragon. They didn't dare to say a word as they observed Mochi. While observing her, they noticed it started looking around the area in panic, as if trying to find something or someone, desperately. But after seeing that she was not able to find what she was looking for, the pure white poppies on its horn's wilted to the floor in mere seconds, beads of tears start to form at the corner of her eyes and started to open her mouth.

However, before Mochi could let out a single cry. Aido quickly dashed towards Ichijo's side in vampire speed and clamped her mouth shut, making Mochi struggle, even more, causing her necklace to activate, which resulted in Aido and Ichijo letting out a gasp of surprise as a zap of electricity coursed through their bodies, a cry filled the room shattering some of the windows and the all the flowers in the vases all wilted to the ground.

The caped hood fell flat on the marble floor, as a small body started bolting towards the tall oakwood doors. Across the living room, both recovering vampires were finally able to catch a full glimpse of the Dragon, as they watched her banging on the door while hearing it call for its mother.

"Mama?! Mama?!..." Mochi cried, beads of tears continue to pour down her cheeks, as she continued to bang at the doors, hoping for a response.

" A-a Nature Dragon?! But how? Cross didn't mention anything about looking after a dragon !" Aido exclaimed, while he slowly backing away from the creature.

" Now Aido, be reasonable. Mochi is just scared, after being suddenly exposed to a new environment, without Zero around I think."

" But, where on earth, did Cross or Zero manage to find it? Weren't they all extinct?"

" I don't know, but we need to calm her down, or else the dorm's windows would all be smashed at this rate," said Ichijo, as he started moving slowly towards the dragon, as he lowered himself to Mochi's eye level.

"Hello, Mochi-chan my name is Ichijo and the person behind me is Aido, right next to him is Kain and the lady behind us is Ruka. We are all here to look after you. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I promise, that your mama will come back to pick you up, but until then we'll protect you okay?" Ichijo reasoned, as he gently raised a hand to pat Mochi's forehead. Mochi looked up and stared into Ichijo's eyes for a moment, before moving slowly towards the vampire, allowing him to pick her up.

" What's with all the commotion?" a rich voice interrupted, the nobles and Mochi, turned towards the source of the voice and found out that it had belonged to their precious leader, Kaname Kuran.

"Well, Zero has just dropped off the child that we will be looking after. But we didn't really expect a young Nature dragon. Please do forgive-"

" Takuma, hand over the dragon child to me," Kaname ordered. " Are you sure Ka-"

"Now."

" Okay." The blonde quickly handed Mochi into the pureblood's arms. Mochi sent a pouting look towards Ichijo but the blonde found it cute and ruffled the feathers on her head. She ignored the feeling, as she wrapped her tail around his waist, and letting out soft sobs near his ear while hiding her still teary face towards the other nobles. Kaname noticed Mochi's discomfort and tried to calm her down by gently stroking her back in a circular motion. Before asking, "Did Cross or Kiryu already name the creature?"

" Yes, Kaname-sama, I believe Zero mentioned her name was Mochi."

" Mochi? The dessert?" asked Kaname with slight amusement. Ichijo let a chuckle to escape his lips, before nodding his head.

" I see. If that's the case, she will be under my watch. I'll take her to my quarters."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." everyone said unison, before going back to their rooms. As the two were finally left alone, Mochi could not control the growl from her stomach. Kaname stared at the dragon with a raised eyebrow, causing her to slightly tighten her hold on the Pureblood, embarrassed. Kaname found this amusing before, calling his faithful servant.

"Seiren."

" Yes, Kaname-sama?" asked the woman, who has come out from the shadows.

" Take the bag in front of you, make a bottle of warm milk, and bring it up to my room, understood?"

" Yes, sir," Seiren replied, before disappearing back into the shadows. Once she was gone, Kaname started walking to his room, sensing that Mochi is starting to feel more relaxed, after smelling an aroma of Lavender. And because Kaname was quite knowledgeable in flower language, he knew straight away the meaning, Calmness.

* * *

 **Alright~ I did a longer chapter this time, hoped you enjoyed the story so far, if have any comments, question or concerns, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas guys~!**

 **Note: I do not own, VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

 **Chapter 5:** Messy showers and Father bonding.

* * *

After Kaname was done bottle feeding breakfast to the young dragon, Mochi was a mess. She had spilt milk all over her mouth, horns and the front side of her feathered coat. Due to her stubbornness on being fed by the pureblood, instead of her mama. Kaname had to look quickly for an opening, before putting the bottle in her mouth.

The pureblood raised Mochi to his shoulder, patted her back until he heard a burp from her. Kaname chuckled, " You, My dear, are a mess," he teased tapping her nose. Setting the bottle aside, he rose from his office chair and headed to his bathroom, to start the dragon's bath.

But as he got up, he noticed Mochi's lip quivering and the lavenders started to wilt a bit. " Shh...it's okay, don't cry. I'm here." he soothed. She softly nuzzled into his neck with a purr, as he ran the dragon a warm bubble bath. Once the bath was ready, he placed Mochi in the water. While she was distracted by the floating bubbles, he gently washed her feathered coat and wings with a soapy sponge, before finally watering the flowers on her horns with clean water.

When he finished, he grabbed Mochi out of the bubbly water and dried her off with a warm towel. Before blow drying the dragon's coat. Upon discovery, he didn't know that dragons like to be brushed, but this one in his lap does. Mochi was melting, while large pale hands worked a brush over her wings.

" There, all clean," he said in exhaustion after he was done took a seat on his room's velvet couch with a refreshing cup of tea, that Seiren served moments ago. As minutes of peace passed by, Kaname felt a shelf of weight on the couch and only to find Mochi at the other end of the couch, walking towards his lap. After placing herself on his lap, Kaname unconsciously started giving her gentle strokes on her back, he soon noticed that her eyes grew heavy and white poppies on her horns, before finally hearing slow, steady breathing. Once resuming on drinking his tea, he looks towards the window, watching as the sun slowly sets, signalling the vampire to go to classes and giving Mochi back to his mother.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, I thought that Kaname could use some bonding time with Mochi, so if you have any comments, question or concerns, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	6. Author notice 1

**A/N:**

 **HEY, Ladies and Gents, SORRY that this isn't another chapter in my story. But DON'T worry, I'm not here to say that I've stopped writing, it's just that my Mock Exams are coming soon this month and I need some time to study until then, wait for the next chapter or if you have comments, question or concerns, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Announcement: Hey! I'm back from the Mock Exams and while I'm not saying any names, but many requests have asked me to make this fanfic a Kaname x Zero. Well, I'm terribly sorry but I'm not doing that, since the aim for this fanfic is more of an OC life story, but I'm most likely to add some fan service if you wish~(･ω-). ( And also 3000+ views?! THANK YOU~!)**

 **But now enough with the gloomy stuff you guys, girls or whatever your preferences. Sooooo, this is the moment you've all been waiting for~ Hope you enjoy the chapter~!**

 **Note: I do not own, VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

 **Chapter 6:** Mama and Papa!

* * *

After Kaname was done with the finishing touches on his night-class uniform, he hears a knock at the door.

" Come in," he said.

" Kaname-sama everyone's waiting in the lobby, are you ready?" asked Ichijo

" Yes, I'll be coming shortly," Kaname answered, before dressing Mochi in a black-caped hood and carried her to the main gates of the Moon Dorms. The other vampires followed close behind. Upon arrival, Kaname turned towards Ichijo and asked, " Takuma, did the chairman send anybody to receive Mochi?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. He has mentioned that Kiryu-kun will pick her up, once the day-class girls are settled."

" I see," said Kaname to end the conversation, once the conversation was over the doors of the gate swung open and they walked out to bombarded with shrieking fangirls.

"Wild-senpai! I love you!"

" Aidou-senpai~!"

" Ichijou-senpai! I adore you !"

" Senri-senpai! Please notice me!"

" Kaname-senpai, marry me !"

As the girls continue to scream, Kaname struggled to keep the frightened Mochi from staying still. But all the screaming soon lessened after hearing the blow of a whistle.

" Alright girls! Stand back for the night-class to pass through!" yelled Yuki as she tried to push some of the girls to the side, hoping to create a pathway. Zero stepped forward with a dark glare and yelled at the top of his lungs, " All of you hurry up and get back to your damn Dorms!" he yelled. Soon all the girls ran away in fear, hoping to get away from the young hunters pure rage. The night-class then sweat-dropped at the sight and Kaname let out a gentle sigh. Mochi broke free from Kaname's hold and slowly clawed towards the male prefect.

" Geez...having to deal with all of you running screaming ' kya, kya, kya, kya' everyday…" However, before Zero could finish his complaint, he sensed a presence coming towards him and before he had time to react, his hands were now occupied with a sudden weight which that was all too familiar to him, after smelling the light scent of lavender and the happy chirps of a certain baby dragon.

" Mama~Mama~" Mochi continued to chirp happily, as she gave her mother a welcome hug. Zero gave a small smile before returning the gesture.

" Hey sweetie, welcome home," he replied softly, as gentle caressed Mochi head, receiving a pleased purr in return, completely ignoring the shock expressions of both Yuki and the Night-class. Suddenly, a voice broke their shocked silence.

"What!? THIS low-level E is the 'MOTHER' of Mochi-chan!?" shouted Aido in complete disbelief.

" Aido, watch your tongue, " Kaname warned with a cold tone, sending the young blonde a cold stare.

" A-apologies, Kaname-sama," he stuttered, before going back into the group. Ruka smirked at Aido, before looking away from his glare acting 'innocent'.

" Ahem, Yuki as usual, thank you for your hard work." Kaname praised as he gave Yuki a gentle pat on the head.

" N-no need to thank me, j-just doing my job as a prefect...hehe" Yuki replied shyly with an obvious blush on her face.

As the two continued to be in their own little world, as Zero just rolled his eyes and tried his best not to gag.

"Alright then, I'll be heading back. Yuki, you go on ahead with night patrol without me," said Zero.

"W-what !? Hey! Zero you can't do that !" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Cross's duties," reminded Zero.

Yuki puffed up her cheeks in frustration like an angry chipmunk, Zero however just ignored it and started walking towards Cross's office. But he couldn't go too far, as Mochi started to struggle even more as the silverette got further away from the night class students.

"Hey, Mochi what's wrong?"

"Ma...ma...pa" Mochi spoke, as she faced towards Kaname struggling to say something.

"Mama? Mama's right here sweetie, but we have to home now. It's getting late." said Zero, but Mochi shook her head as she tried to get out of Zero's grip.

" Is something the matter Kiryu-kun?" asked Kaname walking towards the young hunter who seemed in need of assistance.

Zero nodded, " She won't stay still," but as he turned towards the Kaname, Mochi instantly jumped into the unsuspecting pureblood's arms.

"Woah!" said the boys in unison, shocked at Mochi's sudden action. As both males sighed in relief that young dragon didn't fall, Mochi looked up at the vampire prince for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. " Papa." The Pureblood prince, flinched and blushed a pale pink upon hearing Mochi's words. Did he hear it correctly? Did he actually hear Mochi call him,

"Papa?"

"Papa!?"

Kaname tried to swallow a dull lump in his throat but found himself frozen to the core. While as the silverette stood beside him and blushed a bright shade of red, before slowly regaining himself and turned towards the frozen brunette.

" Kuran? Kuran?! Oi! Are you deaf or are you just ignoring me?" Zero asked, while waving a pale hand in-front of Kaname's face.

" I think he is in shock." Ichijou assumed, as Zero slowly removed the happy dragon from Kaname's arms, before going back to Cross's office. While Kaname unconsciously watched the pair walk back, he noticed Mochi who happily waved her tail in the air as they said their goodbyes. For once in his life, he ignored Yuki's apologies to the silverette before catching up with the pair ahead of her.

* * *

 _At Cross's office_

" I won't accept this!" Zero snarled. " Is it our duty to act as security guards, waiting for the arrival of celebrities, Headmaster? Because I have much better things to do than wait for those bloodsuckers to take their god damn time!" Zero lightly banged his fist on the table, not wanting Mochi to wake up from her nap. Yuki sighed, while listening to them argue before sweat dropping when Zero called her useless.

" I am not!" she exclaimed. " Besides that, your the one that's always late during the crossover !" Yuki cried out before Kaien started rambling about vampires and humans being at peace. Yuki inwardly flinched as she felt Zero's aura darken.

"But I can't leave this job to anyone but you three, but not Mochi-chan yet since she still needs training with her powers." Yuki nods in understanding, while Zero tsked. " Your assistance is always required and people may hate us, it's a dirty job, but if I leave things to my adorable daughter, son and grandchild, my heart will be at ease~!" Cross said dramatically and Zero suddenly broke the desk in half causing Yuki to break out in sweat, Mochi to wake up and Cross becoming pale in complexion.

" I remember you taking care of me, but I don't remember ever being your son!"

" Kiryu-kun, you pay too much attention to small details," Cross said with fake sob and Zero turned to Yuki.

" Yuki, you act like his real daughter, so say something." Yuki scratched the back of her neck while thinking before smiling nervously.

" Well...I think that the Night Class is getting along perfectly with the Day Class...I am happy to be of some help..." Zero glared at Yuki who just laughed nervously.

" What a good girl you are~! Daddy is so proud of you !" Kaien said, crying crocodile tears as he jumped over his destroyed desk to hug Yuki, who just jumped out of the way, only to fall on said desk.

"Headmaster?"

" Daddy..." Cross corrected Yuki as he continued with his crocodile tears.

" D-daddy..." Yuki stuttered causing Cross to do a hero pose.

" I knew it! You're the only one who truly understands my pacifism, Yuki! Besides..." Yuki and Zero ignored the rest of Cross's speech before Yuki looked at Zero who sneered at Cross.

" I can't take any more of this," Zero said as he gently lifted Mochi from the couch, before leaving.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, but Zero ignored her and slammed the door shut. " Not again..." Yuki bit her lip.

" Oh well, it is about Mochi-chan's dinner time," Cross smirked and turned his back on Yuki. " I know what your brother is trying to say. It's true there are evil ones among the vampires who will attack humans." Yuki eyes widened.

Yuki gritted her teeth. "But the vampires here are at the Academy different!" Yuki snapped, slamming her hands on the desk causing it to look like it had never been broken and Cross blinked, looking at the desk in shock. " Pacifism isn't just an idiotic fantasy!"

" Yuki !" Yuki ran over to the side window as Cross fell on his desk again. "Again?"

" Just leave it to us prefects, Headmaster," Yuki said as she opened the side window. " I'm off~"

With that, she jumped out of the window, and heard Cross say in a sad tone " It's Daddy..." Yuki landed on the ground in crouching position. Yuki then looked around the area, before she ran off to start her patrol.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter~! But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey readers and followers~! I'm back from the dead, sorry it took so long nowadays to upload a chapter. School is just a headache right now...but let's get it over with!**

 **Note: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight**

 **Chapter 7:** The little prefect on patrol.

* * *

Once Yuki continues to walk around the school, she took the time to remember her past memories of how Kaname had saved her life on that fateful snowy day.

Till a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Oh hello." Yuki jumped in surprise and turned around to see Takuma and Kaname standing there. "Thank you for patrolling as always, Yuki-chan." Yuki's eyes widened and quickly bowed before running off again. "Yuki-chan is quite funny, isn't she Kaname? Kaname?! " Takuma said when he noticed that Kaname was not paying attention to his dear Yuki like usual but more interested in looking at the night sky in a daze. " Kaname-sama is something the matter?" he asked the pureblood in worry.

Kaname snapped out of his trance and placed a hand over his head with a small sigh, "I'm terribly sorry Takuma, could you kindly repeat the question? "

" I asked 'what seems to be the matter?' " Kaname let out a smile grace upon his features," Maybe due to being called 'Papa' by a mythical creature this afternoon, my mind seems to be wandering around, far more than usual."

Takuma looked shocked at first, before replacing it with a bright smile, " I find it quite a cute gesture actually, it's not every day a dragon calls a pureblood her father." Takuma said before letting a small laugh escape his mouth"

Suppose not every day, but I do sometimes wonder what could she and Mr. Prefect be doing at these time?" The pureblood mentioned before he continued to walk away, with Takuma not too far behind.

 _Meanwhile..._

Yuki walked over to the fountain and ducked her head under the water, cooling off. "Kaname's different." Yuki whispered sadly " The world he lives in...the things he sees..." Yuki pulled out her head and quickly took off, not noticing Zero half hidden by the bushes, gasping for the air as he pulled out a box of tablets that dropped out of his hands. Mochi looked up at Zero in panic, as she tried to get out of the cape to look for help, but Zero just gave her a tired smile and try to ensure her that everything is okay.

* * *

 _The next day..._

" Cross!...Cross!" yelled the teacher.

"Yuki, today's special is ginger-fired pork," Yori whispered in Yuki's ear as the teacher stood by their desk with a frown.

Yuki shoots up with her eyes closed and with the pencil still in her hand. "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone started to giggle and laugh except for Yuki, who sweat-dropped when she realized it wasn't lunchtime. The teacher sighed, Yori returned to her textbook and Zero looked out the window in a daze, and for once not falling asleep in class.

" Napping again? You should start acting like Kiryu, Miss Cross." Yuki blinked and turned to see that Zero was indeed wide awake, and was staring deeply outside the window, but as she observed more closely she saw hints of worry in his eyes. Yuki giggled a bit _"Most likely about Mochi...hehe "_ she thought.

" What's so funny Miss Cross?" asked the teacher raising an eyebrow, Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and said "S-sorry sensei. It won't happen again!" The teacher just sighs and shook his head. "Detention, Yuki Cross."

"Noooo-!" said Yuki.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon..._

Once the final school bell rang, Zero didn't hesitate to dash out of the classroom and head towards the Night class dorms, to pick up Mochi.

Yuki had her head under her arm on the table with Yori sitting next to her. "Detention again, huh?" Yuki grunted. "It must be hard, staying up all night and coming home in the morning, and then sleeping in class. Just like a vampire." Yuki sat up and looked at Yori with narrowed eyes.

" Yori-chan, do you believe that vampires exist?"

"Of course they don't exist, that just fantasy."

"Oh, right."

Yori got up. "Well then, have fun."

"You're leaving? Can't just stay in detention with me?" Yuki asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's no fun being left alone."

Yori paused for a moment, while eye she looked deep into Yuki's eyes, that reminded her of a kicked puppy. With a sigh, she sat back down and said "Fine, I'll stay. But I want something in return later."

Yuki's eyes light up and tackled her best friend in a bear hug, before realizing that the sliverette was gone. "Hey, where did Zero go?

"Oh. He left, right after the bell rang."

"What?!"

* * *

 _Later that evening, on a rooftop..._

" _Ever since the beginning,_ " Yuki thought as she watched Kaname read his book. ' _even before I realised it, I started to wish for something._ '

"Is Kuran doing well?" Yuki blinked and turned to see not only Zero but that he was in the middle of feeding Mochi her dinner.

"Zero, shouldn't you put Mochi back home?"

"Nah, she actually likes it when I go around patrol, right sweetie?" said Zero, as Mochi soon replied with a happy chirp. Yuki looked at the two with a nervous smile, while thinking what on earth the male prefect teaching the young dragon. But didn't say anything as she turned away and replied, "I-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname." Yuki said with a flushed face " B-besides, I was thinking..." But before Yuki could continue, Zero gave Mochi a gentle pat on the back giving off a burp, interrupted her sentence.

" Anyway!" Yuki said as she ran to the edge of the roof. "Everyone in the Night class has been well behaved! And it doesn't look like there are any Day class students running around, either. Such a peaceful night, right Zero?" Yuki asked, looking back at Zero who started putting away Mochi's milk bottle back into her baby bag, before replying.

" Do you really think so?" Zero finally asked as he turned away from Yuki.

"Eh?" Yuki turned around and looked at Zero with a frown.

"That the Day class and Night class get along?"

"Of course I do," Yuki said looking down at the ground. "It is my wish where both vampires and humans could get along peacefully..."

" Whatever, I am going to patrol the other side of the school." Zero replied as she sees Mochi's tail wave her a good-bye. Yuki can only stare after Zero with a frown on his face as he looked down at her feet, also again going back to the time she had first met Zero and learnt about the dark past about a vampire killing his whole family and having to lose his only brother on that night.

Yuki made her way back over to the edge of the roof with his eyes closed. Hearing something, Yuki opened her eyes, which hadn't realised were closed. "Oh man..." Yuki frowned when she saw two Day class girls. "Wandering Day class students discovered."

Yuki jumped over the edge and landed on a branch before jumping backwards off of that branch only to grip it in her hands for second and landed in a crouching position in front of the girls who froze when they realized that it was Yuki who caught them red handed.

"State your name and classes," said Yuki as she stood up and glared at them. "Going out at night is strictly prohibited. It's dangerous at night. Hurry and return to your dorms and I might just let you off the hook this once."

"We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night class students." One of the girls whined.

"What's wrong with taking a few photos?" The other girl snapped as she stood up but swayed a bit on her feet and whined.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Are you injured? Blood is... Go and return to your dorms right now!" Yuki barked out as she pushed both girls as gently as she could.

"What? Why?"

"Just go, right now-" Yuki stopped pushing the girls and pulled out her Artemis Rod from her skirt. "Who's there?" Yuki growled out as she extended her Artemis Rod but someone caught it in their hand causing them to get zapped.

"That was scary," Kain said as Yuki's eyes narrowed. "I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's daughter and a member of the hunter society."

"I-It's Akatsuki Kain-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the Night class! I can't believe it!" said girl number one with hands over her mouth.

"W-what no way!" said girl number two, squealed as Aidou pushed the Artemis Rod away from Kain's hands with the tip of his finger while Kain licked his wound.

"We simply came out here because we smelled blood," Hanabusa said and closed his eyes while smiling. "You're so cool, Yuki-chan." Yuki eyebrows twitched at the word 'chan'. "Really, we only came to take a look."Hanabusa's eyes opened and they turned red before closed them again as a breeze came passed him with the smell of blood in the air. " Ah, such a nice scent."

The girls squealed and talked to one another, while Yuki glared at two older boys. "Aidou-senpai, if you lay one finger on...them..." Yuki's eyes widened when Hanabusa grabbed the Artemis rod with one hand while using his other hand to put it over Yuki's.

"Did you fall?" Yuki flinched. "That nice scent I was referring to..." Hanabusa trailed off as grabbed Yuki's wrist in a tight grip causing him to let go of the Artemis and showed Yuki her hand "was your blood, Yuki-chan." Yuki tried pulling her hand out of Hanabusa's grip but it was pointless.

 _'Damn! When I jumped from the tree earlier...'_ Yuki thought as he gritted his teeth. " S-senpai..."

"You really...tempt me..." Hanabusa brought Yuki's hand to his lips. "Very much..." But before Hanabusa could price Yuki's hand with his fangs. Large veins suddenly started circling around his limbs and waist and pinned him to the nearest tree, but before Aidou could react the vines started tickling him, leaving the vampire a laughing mess. Kain stared wide-eyed at his cousin as he helplessly tried to fight off the tickling vines. However, before he could try to get his cousin out of the tangled mess, he felt a familiar metal weapon pointed in between his forehead.

"Alright Mochi, I think that's enough, you can let him go now," said Zero, Mochi obeyed and gently laid Aiduo next to her, as he tried to regain the oxygen back into his lungs.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is prohibited. Has the smell of blood made you lose control? Vampire? " Zero asked with a glare.

"Zero! Mochi! Wait, hold on! Don't shoot, they didn't drink from me yet." Yuki defended as she shielded the shorter vampire. Zero tsked and put bloody rose back into his jacket.

"Fine... since you took good care of Mochi today, I'll let you go just this once." Zero responded.

"Good evening, Yuki and Kiryu," said Kaname, as walked out of the shadows to greet the small crowd. Mochi's ears twitched upon hearing her 'Papa's' voice and rubbed against his legs as she way of greeting the Pureblood.

"Oh, it would seem that I have been caught by a little Prefect." teased Kaname, as he picked up Mochi from the ground.

"K-Kaname, I-I" but before Yuki could continue her sentence, Kaname said, " It's fine Yuki, I'll escort this fools to the Headmaster myself to receive their punishment."

"D-Dorm President K-Kuran..." Aiduo shuddered as he could feel Kaname take a hold of his shirt collar.

"And Zero do continue to take good care of our daughter," said Kaname before bringing Mochi back into Zero's arms. Zero just stayed silent with a light blush on his face before saying "Just get them out of here, Kuran." Kaname responded with a nod, before turning towards Kain with a serious face, "Akatsuki, because you didn't stop Aiduo you are guilty as well." Kain sighed disappointed having to take the trouble to be punished due to his cousin's foolish act. "And as for the two girls that fainted, they will have their memories of tonight's event removed and take them to Headmasters as well. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes, Thank you," Yuki replied with a grateful bow.

"However, I must say, I am very impressed that Mochi is already capable of controlling her powers so early. Did you just notice Kiryu?" asked Kaname.

"No, I just helped her practice her powers this afternoon. I think that Takuma forgot to mention." Zero replied with a small proud smile.

" So it would seem. Alright, I'll be going now, have a pleasant evening," said Kaname before the trio disappeared back into shadows.

* * *

 _In the Moon Dorms Lounge..._

"Suspended for ten days, huh?" Hanabusa said as he dropped two blood tablets into his wine glass. "But I really wanted Yuki-chan's blood. It smelt divine!"

"If you say that, you'll be scolded by the Kaname-sama again," Kain commented.

"That's what I want," Hanabusa said and looked at his glass miserably. "I'm sorry, but surviving on tablets alone isn't enough for me. I just couldn't resist trying to take her blood and just..." Kain's eyes widened when he saw Kaname coming towards them.

"Hey!" Kain hissed out but it was too late, Kaname backhanded Aiduo.

"And ' just'? " Kaname asked, eyes narrowed.

"I-I apologise," Aiduo said, looking down at his lap.

Kain watched as Kaname walked away before looking at Hanabusa. " Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Now hold on now readers. I added a little extra down the below so that you know how exactly how Mochi was able to control her powers in this chapter... Happy reading again.**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Takuma let out a tired yawn as he puts down yet another volume of a manga away. As he was in the Night dorm library while keeping an eye on Mochi. Before the blond vampire got up once again to get another manga volume from the top selves, he didn't pay attention as he loses his footing on the laddered, however instead of expecting a hard landing. He felt being landed on a firm and soft surface, after finally opening his eyes, he found himself being carried down by a large leafy vine, growing lusciously out from then nearby windows surrounding the library and right next him was Mochi who was carried by the same vines as she happily chirps of her new discovery.

" Oh. My. Goodness! Mochi! You can use your powers!" said Takuma with beaming eyes, but his joy was short-lived as the vine just dropped him to the floor during their landing.

"Oof! Well...kind of...but a little practice would fix it." he said before giving Mochi a hug, "I'm so proud of you! Let's show your mama later what you did today!" Mochi gave a small nod and continued to explore the library, as the vines happily followed behind her, while Takuma sighed as he had to clean up the mess of the scattered manga books on the floor.

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry if the extra is a little too short, but hey! At least know how exactly Mochi got her powers. But that's it for this chapter~! But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**The exams...are finally...OVER! I'm back and still breathing! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~! Happy reading~**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 8:** The Mochi outbreak!

* * *

 _Another day at the Day class, classroom..._

"Are you all set?" asked a girl with long blonde hair.

" Of course and I made them myself." Replied another with short black hair, as their small group of friends let out a scream of excitement. As Yuki and Yori watched the group from afar.

" Everybody seems to be in high spirits," mentioned Yuki.

" That's because they're all getting ready for St. Chocolat day tomorrow," replied Yori in no interest.

" All day all the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them. I don't get it, it's completely absurd! Have they forgotten that this is a place of hard-earned leaning ?!" exclaimed the Class Rep as he pushed up his glasses, and walked away.

" Hey Yori are you giving chocolates to anyone this year ?" asked Yuki to change the subject.

" No, not interested. What about you?"

" Eh? No, I don't think so..."

" Then what's the chocolate recipe book for?" asked Yori as she made eye contact with a pink recipe book.

" Ah! Oh...this book? It does not mean anything..." replied Yuki nervously as she tried to cover the book, in a failed attempt.

" Is that so? Then what is it for-" But before Yori could continue her sentence, she felt a piercing aura directed at Yuki and Yori.

" I may be wrong but, I believe that someone behind us is glaring at you." Yuki groaned in annoyance, as Zero spoke, " May I remind you, at you are a member of the Disciplinary community and you're going to give him that?"

" W-what n-no, this is just a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to, I haven't even decided, is I'm gonna give it to him yet. I guess I'll just let it go..."

" What Zero?!" said a girl in shock.

" Oh yeah, we have Zero. The top student in classes and in sports. You're our only hope, so get some chocolates for us too." said a boy with messy brown hair. However, Zero wasn't interested and just gave him a cold stare in return, stopping the boys and girls from talking.

" I think, it's best if you don't," mentioned Yuki as she turned towards her classmate. " Yeah, good idea, nevermind," he replied in discomfort.

After school, in the Chairman's office...

" So then, tomorrow is St. Chocolat's day. The entire school is already excited...the truth of the night class could be easily revealed in this commotion. I need you to be more alert than usual, is that understood? " asked Chairman in very rare serious tone.

" Yes, Headmaster!" replied Yuki.

" Tch, I don't see why you don't just ban the event," said Zero

" Now Zero. If I were to do that, there would be a riot. But these would also allow students to let out some steam, of course, the Day class is going to fawn over the Night class students, all of the vampires are incredibly accomplished and beautiful people. If they are our allies, then they could be a great resource for us. " said Chairman. But Zero just gave Chairman a look, that made anyone's hair stand on end.

" I know what that look means, ' How dare you compliment them in front of me.' He's not happy." Yuki mentioned.

" Yeah..got it..." Chairman replied with a sweatdrop, as he got up.

" I know that vampires have been the enemies of humans for many centuries. But there are vampires out there who want to peacefully coexist and I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires, your generation can build a bridge that connects our two species. Zero, look I understand it's difficult, but someday you will come to understand my philosophy."

" I doubt it unless you can make the past disappear," replied Zero in a somewhat sad tone.

Chairman smiled, " I beg to differ Zero since you seem to bond more and more with the Night class students. Sure, there's Aido and some other troublesome vampires, but thanks to Mochi's help, you and the vampires are able to find a connection between one another. Do you not think so?"

Zero stayed silent before a small smile spread across his face. "Yeah, a bit and it scares me. Since the nightmares also seem to have completely stopped,"

" I see, but don't forget you have someone or should I say some-dragon to pick up ?" Chairman reminded teasingly. Zero's eyes widened in realization and looked at the clock. It read 4:10 pm and the crossover happens at 4:20 pm. Zero immediately said goodbye to the chairman and told Yuki that he is going on an early patrol, before bolting out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind.

" I guess I better get ready too. Oh ! I also almost forgot, I have a St. Chocolat's day gift for you." The Chairman cried in happiness and said " Yay! It's coupons for Yuki's shoulder massages,"

"I also have Zero's too but I guess I'll just have Mochi to send it for me, see you later Chairman," said Yuki and left.

* * *

 _In the Nightclass dorms..._

Later that late afternoon, all the members of the Night class gathered in the main lounge to wait for their leader. Through a tall and grand window, Mochi looked out the window with a pair of pleading eyes, Mochi continued to stand on her hind legs as she noticed that Zero was not here to pick her up yet. She let out a whimper but continued to wait patiently.

As she continued to look out, Shiki and Rima, who have both came back from a photo shoot trip this morning. Where still looking at the young dragon, with caring eyes. Due to seeing their Vice President this morning collapse by the stairway, exhausted, as he claimed that he wanted to be the first one to greet them back. So, throughout the entire morning, it seemed to be their turn to look after the little ball of feathers, and soon enough they got attached to the little one and had tried to feed the dragon Pocky or other sugary treats, to show their rare sign of friendship but was soon stopped by Kain, when he walked by the kitchen to check up on Mochi's safety.

" It would seem that everyone is in high spirits today, even though St. Chocolat day is tomorrow. Oh ! I wonder if I could share my chocolate treats with Mochi... Do think Zero would even allow?" asked Ichigo in wonder.

" Who cares! I wonder how much chocolate I'll get this year. What do say, Kain? Shall we wager on who will get the most?" asked Aidou with a smirk. Kain just shook his head with a tired sigh, " This is so annoying." he replied.

" I think you will get tons of chocolate Aido," Ichigo commented.

" Lord Kaname!" Ruka announced with a smile upon Kaname's arrival, while he gracefully walks down the stairs with Seiren right behind him.

" Morning Kaname." Ichigo greeted his good friend. Upon hearing that familiar name Mochi's gloomy mode immediately perked up, as her ears twitched to the side and turned around to only see the pureblood standing at the end of the staircase in all his glory. The young dragon chirped in joy and made her towards her papa's leg, before giving it a warm hug with a purr of delight. Kaname chuckled lightly at the sight, as he picked Mochi up and gently wrapped her body in a caped hood. " Shall we go?" signalled Kaname, as everyone got off the couches and making their way towards the doors.

The twin doors suddenly burst open, revealing an exhausted Zero crouched down to his knees, breathing heavily. " Sorry, I' am late, we had a meeting with the Chairman," Zero managed to say in between breaths.

" It's quite alright, I was about to think that you wouldn't make it so I thought I could personally send her over to you during your patrol," said Kaname, as he walked towards Zero. Once Zero regained the oxygen in his lungs, he stood up face to face glaring towards Kaname's eyes. However, the vampire prince didn't seem to take it much of a threat and just gave the young hunter a rare warm smile, Zero ignored the gesture but couldn't contain the pale pink blush that spread across his pale face and turned his gaze away to shield his face from vampire's eyes. Both males were having a one-sided staring competition, before bringing their attention to an overjoyed dragon wiggling in Kaname's arms.

" Mama! Mama!" Mochi continued to chirp as she was finally back in Zero's arms.

" Hey sweetie, time to get you home. Say goodbye to Kaname and the Night Class," said Zero after gathering her things from Siren. Mochi turned around, showing them an adorable smile and waved her tail in a signature goodbye motion. Before summoning a large vine from the across the wall, carefully transporting both her and Zero over the wall and into the forest area to avoid any other eyewitnesses.

Once they were out of sight, Kaname subconsciously lets a small smile spread across his face but soon brings his full attention to the sudden sound of a blown whistle. He turned to the direction of the sound, only to see Yuki, standing on top of the Moon dorm's wall, with her back facing the Night class.

" The exchange of chocolates are prohibited until the day of the event!" she yelled towards the crowd in front of her. However, that didn't stop a small group of brave girls who are desperately trying to climb over the wall. " You, over there! No climbing the wall!" announced Yuki to a girl in twin pigtails, but the sudden rise of Yuki's voice shocked the girls and the girl tower started to loser their footing the pigtailed girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hard landing. But it didn't come.

She opened her eyes slowly, to the girl's shock she was in the arms of the one and only Zero. The girl stared lost in the hunter's beautiful gemlike eyes, before regaining her thoughts and let Zero place her gently down. " Alright, Zero!" cheered Yuki.

Zero ignored it, but gave the girl a cold glare, the pigtailed girl froze with fear. " Listen up, if anyone breaks the rules again, the event will be cancelled for good," he announced. The crowd of girls booed and hissed at him. Yuki sweat dropped at Zero, as she knew this statement would only make things worse. Yuki jumped down gracefully, as she tried to help Zero settle the crowd before the gates finally opened. The girls automatically went into silence at the sound of the gate opening, they pushed pass Yuki as they made their way to swoon over the Nightclass. Zero and Yuki immediately went back into action as they tried their hardest to keep the Day classes hands at bay.

Suddenly the ground below the crowd started to shake heavily, the girls started to panic and scream. The prefects tried their best to keep the group calm and move to a safer area, while the vampires stood effortlessly still and observed what would happen next. As the ground continued to shake, vines and leaves started to sprout below the stoned walk path, the students that were watching in a safe distance watched in awe as the vines and leaves started to twist and bend into a breathtaking arch-like path of red roses and purple lavender bloomed magically surrounding it, giving the arch a breathtaking blend of red and purple, which also seems to lead all the way to the Night classes classrooms.

Zero turned to look up at the direction of the tree opposite him, thanks to his vampire vision he was able to see the face of an excitied dragon hidden in the leaves, as she latched on to a branch, along with her belongings.

" So it's her doing..." he mutters to himself.

" What a beautiful display of flowers we have this late afternoon, isn't it? Mr. Prefect?" asked Kaname in an amusement tone, before looking up to see Mochi's adorable smile, hidden in the trees.

" You mean a 'Mochi outbreak'?" Zero joked, Kaname looked at Zero in shock at the hunter's attempt to strike a conversation with him, before recollecting himself.

" Yes, it would seem so, now then if you will excuse us we will be heading for classes now, have a wonderful afternoon," Kaname replied. Zero just answered with a simple 'hmph'. Before watching the Night class walk past, with the Day class not interfering for the first time.

* * *

And~! That's it hoped you like the chapter! But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Today is another day for another chapter, onward!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 9:** The St. Chocolat day bouquet.

* * *

 _Later that evening in Cross's kitchen..._

Mochi sat still on the kitchen counter with a displeased pout on her face as she sat next to Yuki's cookbook. The dragon wondered why the female prefect suddenly decided to snatch her away from her mother and dragged her into the kitchen. Before she could make her way down, Yuki pulled out a flat rectangle box, that smelled somewhat delightful. She recognized the box and the scent, it was similar to the ones that she saw by the gates. Yuki started to peel the tinfoil cover, uncovering a brown shaped rectangle inside.

"Do you know what this is?" Yuki asked as she brought out the brown rectangle in front of her.

Mochi tilted her head to the side in a curious manner, before shaking her head.

"Your mama may not be here, but I think that he wouldn't mind, since your my little taste tester, once I'm done."

"Chok...lits?" Mochi asked

"Chocolates," she corrected, as she broke off a small square from the bar and offered it to her. She sniffed at it with caution; it had a sweet and strong scent to it; it was too foreign for her. She backed away from it and whimpered at her.

Yuki smiled at the stubborn dragon and broke the square in half. She gave the bigger half to her and popped the smaller one into her mouth.

"See? It's perfectly fine. How do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?"

Mochi examined it again, it had an ugly brown colour. But she remembered her mama talking about being a picky eater and it would be bad to say no to family members when they share food. It would be an insult to her mama, for not taking her teachings at heart.

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and popped it in her mouth.

Yuki smiled at her reaction. Mochi's eyes shined brightly for she had discovered a hidden treasure. " Now then, that's enough distractions, it's time to get to cooking!" cheered Yuki as she started gathering some kitchen equipment from the drawers, as Mochi watched guarding the cookbook.

Unknown to the girls, Zero was silently watching them. Sighing, Zero shook his head and left the girls. Yuki yelled, "Mochi stop running around with the bowl on your head, that's not a helmet!" Zero stopped walking as he heard something crash in the kitchen and sighed before walking away, only to gasp and stumble before he fell against a wall, near a window. The Headmaster came by and held out a glass of water and a blood tablet.

" Zero, you need to stop pushing yourself. You're going to put Mochi in danger or worse...drink from her."

Zero slapped the objects away, the glass shattered as it hit the floor.

"Over...*Huff* my dead body...*Huff* I **will** protect her...*Huff*...and I **will** control it."

* * *

 _The next morning in the Day class..._

"Didn't get enough sleep again Yuki?" Yori asked Yuki who was stretching and yawning as the bell went.

"Yeah, sort of," Yuki said, scratching her head as she looked at Yori.

"Oh, I see. Homemade chocolates." Yuki blushed and showed Yori the wrapped present.

" Well, that's what I planned to do. But my little taste-tester couldn't eat anymore, so I had to buy these from the store...I really suck at these type of things." said Yuki as she sunk her head in shame.

"But who is this 'little taste-tester' you mentioned, is it somebody I know ? " asked Yori curious as to who helped her best friend other than herself.

"Well, she's...umm" Yuki tried to explain.

"Her name is Mochi, Headmaster's new adopted daughter. She's still a toddler, but she's also under my watch," said Zero from behind them.

"Wow, the Cross family seems to be expanding. Can't wait to meet her," said Yori with a smile.

"Speaking of Mochi, care to explain how many chocolate samples did you give Mochi?" asked Zero in a cold tone, Yuki stiffed at the tone, before slowly answering the silver-haired hunter with a nervous tone, "Maybe four or five bunches...nothing too extreme..." Yuki replied avoiding Zero's glaze.

"I see, maybe that's why Headmaster and I needed to calm down a certain hyperactive child till 5 am in the morning," said Zero in understandable sarcasm.

Yuki continued to laugh nervously, before muttering an apology.

"Hurry!" said a girl towards her friend.

"Let's go before the prefects get there." the other agreed.

"Aido-senpai!" one of the girls cheered as most of the students already left the classroom, including Zero.

" Time to get to work," Yuki stood up.

"Good luck, your going to need it." said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Yuki chirped as she followed Zero out the door.

* * *

 **Zero's P.O.V (Unexpected? ;) )**

After picking up Mochi from the Night class, I tried my best to hide her in the big oak tree that I have found about two days ago and it turned out to be a great hiding spot to camouflage Mochi from student's eyes, but I will still be able to see her clearly during my patrol near the gates.

"Okay Mochi, mama has to go on patrol now. Be good and stay here okay?" I explained, Mochi nodded. I smiled softly and gave Mochi a peck on her forehead.

"Alright. See you later." I said jumping off the tree and made my way towards Yuki to help settle the crowd.

Once I got to the gates, I saw a huge mob of Day class fangirls squealing and shirking in a way that could even pierce a vampire's ears. As gates opened, the noise got even worse. I walked towards the crowd and was instantly able to maintain some of the girls with a single stare, then turned my attention towards Yuki in the distance as she blew her whistle.

"Okay! Everyone settle down! Day class girls, please go to the gates you want to give your chocolates to." Yuki quickly told the girls before the gates opened. She quickly jumped out of the way, as that idiot Aido came rushing out, saying something some shit about taking accepting all of the chocolates before Kuran told him to behave. "And start!" Yuki yelled out loud enough for the girls to hear her. The Night class walked out the and towards their gates. Well, some of them walked to their gates while others ignored their gates completely. Senri, however, was not so lucky and was dragged to his gate by Ichigo.

"Did Mochi make it back home safely?" asked a familiar voice. My heart nearly stopped the sudden greeting but ignored it as I turned around to see Kuran, "No, there are too many people for Yuki to handle alone. But don't worry she's safe."

"I see." I hear the pureblood say before he started making his way to the gate.

However, before the fangirling was finally starting to get on my nerves, I started to feel the ground below me start to shake again from yesterday. I faced Mochi's direction. _'Mochi, what are you doing?'_ I asked myself as I started rushing to lead the girls to a safe area again.

"Day class students please, get to safety before you get hurt-" "Kya! Look up there, what's that?!" I heard a girl yell as she pointed in the sky, I stopped at my tracks as I looked as to where the student was pointing. The branches of the trees started to grow at rapid speed and the green patches of grass by the forest area began growing on the stone path.

I watched in awe as the whole area was now covered in what seemed to be a nature wonderland. The outgrown tree branches were now acting as a roof that covered the sky but not so much as some spots of the rays shone through, the freshly grown grass on the path looked so much like a perfectly trimmed carpet led on the floor.

"W-what's going on? Did it just stop growing?" I heard a random student say.

"I think, but what's going to happen now ?"

"Hey guys, look! Something growth out of the trees!" said, random male student.

Everyone looked at the direction of tree branches, to see fully brown like flowers bloom beautifully and released a sweet, yet familiar smell in the air..."Chocolate?" I muttered in disbelief.

"D-do you smell that? It smells just like chocolate!"

"What? That's impossible."

"It does, let's pick one!"

"Yeah, it's!"

As more and more students got closer to the trees to pick a flower they eyes shined in admiration. Till another female student announced "Hey! Everyone! Try taking a bite out of the flowers, they're all made out of chocolate!" the student's eye widen in shock.

"No way!"

"Let me try one." " "Me too!", I just watched in curiosity as one by one the student's started taking a bite out of the flowers and said in unison "IT'S SO GOOD!" I smile slightly as I continued to watch the others enjoy their flowers.

"Goodness, Mr. Kiryu it would seem that Mochi has performed yet another miracle. "

"Yeah," I replied simply as I watched Mochi wag her tail as she could see the joy and smiles of the students below."But there has been the best St. Chocolat day's I have ever experienced. " I said with a rare smile, I heard Kuran chuckle before picking a chocolate from a nearby branch and handed it to me, I stared at him in confusion. But the pureblood just smiled at me which gave a shiver down my spine, till I felt something soft like lips touch my cheek. I blushed a bright red as it became clearer what had happened, "W-w-what..." I tried my best to say something, but words refused to leave my mouth. I could not believe it.

"Happy St. Chocolat day, Zero," Kuran said before winking at me and walked away towards Yuki while I just tried my best to cover my blush, as I made my way towards Mochi to send her home, while mentally cursing that pureblood.

"Uwaa!" I heard a shout, I turned towards Yuki only to see her buried with Kana-I mean Kuran's fangirls. But her chocolate gift lay beside her. I picked the boxed gift up and yelled "Hey, Kuran!" before throwing the gift at him.

The pureblood turned and caught the gift.

"It was on the ground."

"Zero!" I heard Yuki shout, but I ignored it and got Yuki's group in line.

"Thank you, Yuki I will humbly accept it." I hear the Pureblood thanks, as I watched him finally walked away. Till Yuki started punching my body and arm.

"Why did you do that?! I was about to give it to him during the end of Night class role-call!" she shouted at me.

"Just watching you got me irritated, so I did you a favour. Ouch!" I complained, Yuki stopped punching me and gave a shy gaze at the floor as she turned around.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought that it would be awkward to give him a gift during the crossover..."

"Why would think that?"

"Because...his so different from me..." she muttered sadly, I sighed but before I could say something, my eyes wondered till I saw a gap in Yuki's hair revealing her neck. My throat immediately went dry, my heart started pounding rapidly.

 _'Shit, why now?!'_ I thought, as I started walking away from patrol begging that it would stop the thirst...at least before I get Mochi down from the tree...

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _Later that evening..._

"Kaname-sama, isn't it a bother?" Seiren questioned Kaname. "I'll hold them."

 _Kaname disposed of the boxes into Seiren's hands "You can eat those. I just want these two." Kaname said, lifting a chocolate flower and a small box close to him._

* * *

 _During night patrol..._

"This afternoon's stunt sure was something Mr. Prefect, did you plan it?" teased Aido with a raised eyebrow, while Kain just leaned against the opposite side of the same tree as Zero.

"No, Mochi planned it all on her own well." Zero replied casually, for once not annoyed at all with the vampires present.

"Cute," said Rima and Senri in unison, each with a small rare smile on their perfect faces.

"Shut up, my head still hurts from those girls screaming. Can you speak more quietly ?" Kain growled as he faced them.

"Well, we were just done talking, we better go before Kaname-sama or Ichijo notices that we're not at class, later Kiryu, " said Aido, before Kaname's inner circle all went back into the forest shadows, leaving Zero to continue his first peaceful patrol.

* * *

 **And~! That's it hoped you like the chapter! But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, readers enjoy the chapter!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 10:** Mother in tears.

* * *

Yuki, Zero and Mochi stared at the food that Kaien had placed in front of them. "Here we go...tuna carpaccio garnished with marinated tomatoes and parsley, Kaien style. Then fillet of beef with whole vegetables and cream sauce, Kaien style! My very own creation!" Kaien announces as he skips back to the kitchen.

Yuki and Mochi looked at the food in wonder, while Zero glared at it. The two prefects picked up their chopsticks.

"Are you telling me, he woke us up at the crack of dawn just for this?" Zero muttered as he gently nudges Mochi's snout away from some sort of meatball from in between his chopsticks. As Yuki takes a bite of a fried carrot," At least the cream beef thing is safe for Mochi to eat..."

"That's not what I meant, and I won't let Mochi eat anything that's not made or at least test tasted by me," said Zero.

"Say cheese!" However before both siblings could turn, Mochi took this as an opportunity to jump up and snatch the meatball from her "mother's" chopsticks with her new baby teeth. Both hunters shared the same look of shock, but mostly an expression of panic from Zero as the dragon was in front of their faces as the sound of a camera went off.

"Sweetie, spit that out! It might give you food poisoning!" Zero scolded, as he tried to pry the meatball away from Mochi's mouth.

"What was that all of a sudden?" asked Yuki.

Kaien gushed over the photo. "It's a commemorative photo." Kaien looked at them with a cheerful smile."Today, you carry out your duties, not as guardians, but as true members of the Disciplinary Committee." He showed them the picture, before giving a pout and said, "And for your information Zero, it's not a 'that', it's a potato, and it's good for Mochi's diet!"

"YOU call that a potato?!"

* * *

 _Later that morning in the Moon Dorms._

"Surprise dorm inspection?" repeated Aido as he continued to stroke Mochi's feathers.

"Very well then. Thank you so much Seiren for passing the news," said Kaname, as Seiren bowed and left the living room.

"What a pain, there's no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next," complained Ruka as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything to hide," protested Shiki, while he leaned in towards Ichigo's shoulder to stop him from dozing off and falling.

"True, but Mochi is present to also make sure that every room is cleared..." said Ichigo as he sits down his teacup.

"Hanabusa..." whispered Kain, as he asked Aido to follow him.

* * *

 _In Aido and Kain's room_

"Is there a problem? I'm really tired and over this already," said Aido as his cousin closes the door behind them.

Kain pushes his blonde cousin towards a wall and speaks in a serious tone, "Hanabusa, I won't tell anyone. But they have to go..."

"What goes?" asked Aido, Kain looks at the direction behind them, only to notice the view of some sort of mini rubbish dump.

"Even junk can look menacing when it's all lined up like this..."

"Hey! What are you calling junk?! Those are just my most precious collection of items that were sacrificed when our brilliant Dorm President reveals his amazing powers." said Aido as he stood proudly.

Kain picks out a worn out fork and said "You even have a fork, that he used... Hanabusa if the Dorm President finds these things...-" however before Kain could finish his sentence, the blonde quickly took this chance to snatch back the fork.

"My collection only mirrors my respect for him. Wait...you want it for yourself, don't you? Don't even think of it!-"

 **"Oh, is that so?"** asked a menacing voice. Both cousins freeze and slowly turn towards the doorway.

" Dorm President Kuran..." said Aido with a sweatdrop.

"Aido, I'd like to remind you of our dorm regulations..." The pureblood narrows his eyes, "It would seem that you need to be reminded of them."

Aido slowly backs away from the dark aura rising from their leaders, "N-n-no this is just..." Kaname starts to frown, which soon causes the glass from the crystal chandelier to break shooking both Mochi and Kain in the process, but finding that Aido was no longer by Kain's side, but on the floor with a hand full of broken glass shards.

"Another piece for my collection, found~," said Aido, Kain just facepalmed. As the aura and tension around Kaname grew darker.

"Kain, take Mochi to visit the other rooms. I have important business that I have to take care of with Aido." Kain just responded with a nod as he carried Mochi out the room. The two closed the door behind them, as they could hear the terrifying sound from a bloody slap and a screaming Aido.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon, in the Moon dorms_

Yuki ran up a few steps ahead of Zero and turned to him. "That's it!"

"Huh?" said Zero dully as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Before we go into Moon Dorms to pick up Mochi and carry on with our duties, show me what was in your pocket earlier." Zero's eyes widened before he glared at Yuki.

"You're hiding something, right?" Yuki pointed at Zero, frowning. "As a Disciplinary Committee member, you shouldn't break the moral code..."

Yuki suddenly fell forward with a cry of surprise. Zero's eyes widened as he caught Yuki, sending them both flying back with Yuki landing on top of Zero. Zero stared at Yuki in shock and a bit of fear before he pushed Yuki upwards.

"Got it!" Yuki said with a laugh and smile as he held the small box container. Looking at it, Yuki blinked in confusion. "Is this medicine?" The box was suddenly snatched out of Yuki's hands and Yuki looked up to find Zero glaring down at her.

"It's none of your business." Zero hissed, as he starts to walk away from her.

"Zero! Hey, where are you going!? What about Mochi?!" Yuki got up and followed after the grumpy silverette. "Hey! Slow down!"

Unknown to them, Kaname and Mochi were watching the whole scene. (Well at least mostly Kaname...)

* * *

Yuki walked through the streets of the town with worried eyes. _'Zero...I lost sight of him...'_ Yuki bowed her head a bit as fear started to creep through her body. A woman passed by the brunette and came to a stop, a slight gasp leaving her lips. Shaking her head, she started to walk faster, trying to find Zero. Finally, she broke out into a run and banged into a woman.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuki said, bowing twice before running off again. Yuki got to the centre of the town and sat down on a bench, breathing heavily as she looked down, closing her eyes. _'Why am I so afraid? I thought I got over it...'_ Yuki opened her eyes. _'But still, when I'm alone...'_ Yuki heard the sound of her own heartbeat as she remembered that snowy night she was saved by Kaname. _'I recall that RED.'_

Yuki gasped and sat up straight, pulling her arms close to herself in self-control as her body trembled. Yuki opened her eyes slowly before a red blur zoomed past her eyes. Following her eyes, the brunette turned and watched a boy run off with a red balloon. Yuki sighed in relief before the boy let go of the balloon and it got stuck in the tree. Getting up, Yuki ran over, jumped and caught the string of the balloon and held it out to the boy.

"Here," Yuki said with a kind smile but the boy just ran off. "Huh? Hey, little boy?" Yuki followed the boy into the deeper, darkest part of the town, where all the buildings were old and abandoned.

"Wait up!" Yuki cried. "Why are you running away?" She ran down the stairs and turned a corner. "Little boy?" They both came to an old fountain, that had no water running. "Hey, little boy." The boy turned a bit to show he was listening. "Here's your balloon. You forgot it."

However not noticing a presence behind her, Yuki walked up to the child and held out the balloon for him. "This is yours, right? Here you go." The boy reached out for the string, but at the last second, he grabbed Yuki's sleeve with clawed hands.

"W-what is it?" Yuki asked, trying to pull her hand back but the boy had a tight grip. "What's the matter?" Yuki's eyes widened in fear when she saw the insane look in the boy's eyes and his mouth opened to reveal _fangs._ But before the boy could bite her hand, a strong vine bust through the stone floor that divided between the two, soon Yuki heard the sound of gunfire. Yuki watched helplessly as the bullet ran clean through the vampire's body, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Jeez, you're such a pain..." sighed Zero as he puts _Bloody-rose_ away in his jacket.

"Yuki! Yuki!" squeaked the white feathered dragon in delight, as she drove into the female hunter's arms for a hug.

"T-that boy..." Yuki shuttered out and Ichijo looked at her.

"Level E," Zero commented.

"Level E?" Yuki echoed and a memory flashed through her mind, but before she could figure it out. It disappeared. "It wasn't a vampire, was it?"

"No, they are vampires too," Zero said Yuki's eyes widen. "B-but."

"Come on let's head back home, before the Headmaster freaks out, " said Zero as pulled Yuki back onto her feet and carried Mochi, as the three finally made their way back to the Academy.

* * *

 _Back again in Cross Academy_

After going through a brief body check from Kaien in the sick bay, Yuki and Mochi were now walking side by side as they walked inside the school, doing their patrol. Yuki soon started to hum a random tune, while Mochi continues to walk happily with her tail wrapped around Yuki's wrist to act as a hand. As they walked past a window, a shadow flew past and Yuki gasped. She looked at her hand as she thought about the Level E she had encountered today.

'That was a vampire...' Yuki thought, biting her bottom lip. But she tried her best to ignore it. Till they both found Zero, the duo got to the edge of the stairs and found Zero crouching down on the second floor. Zero looked up at them with narrowed eyes.

"Zero..." Yuki trailed off, a relieved look in her worried and tired eyes.

"Mama?" said Mochi in a sad tone, as she started to walk closer towards her frail looking mother.

* * *

 _Headmaster's office_

"You should already know..." Kaname started as he stood in front of Headmaster's desk. "...that he's already come to see that his life of a human is coming to an end. Formal vampire hunter, Kaien."

"It's a horrible fate that he can't avoid." Kaname's eyes cast down sadly.

"Human's bitten by Purebloods ..." Kaname's fangs had slightly enlarged as he stared coldly at Kaien.

"Turn into Vampires themselves," Kaname stated gravelly as his eyes darkened in anger.

* * *

"Mama?" Mochi whimpered as she started making her way down the stairs. "Mama..." Zero stood up with shaky legs.

"Stay away!" Zero snarled, Mochi flinched at her mother's sudden rise in volume. "What's your problem Zero? Mochi's just really worried about you." Yuki questioned her adopted brother. "We just want to know what's going on with, you've been acting weird this whole afternoon."

"Sorry... I was just...nevermind, just take Mochi with you and continue the patrol, leave me be..." said Zero as he turned around and ran up the stairs. But Yuki found this to be an opportunity and tried to grab onto Zero's sleeve, however, Zero saw this coming and slapped her hand away. The fast motion accidentally cut Yuki's hand causing it to bleed. Zero caught the scent of her blood.

Yuki suddenly found herself in Zero's arms, pinning her back into Zero's chest. "Z-zero?!" Yuki's eye's widened when Zero licks a column of her neck. In a panic, she closed her eyes and waited for what was about to come until she felt a 'rope' tug her away from Zero's grip and into safety. But then, what happened next was something that left a deeper scar.

* * *

"Turn into Vampires themselves," Kaname stated gravelly as his eyes darkened in anger.

* * *

Pure shock ran through Yuki's veins as she watched Zero drink not her blood but _Mochi's._

 _'What?'_ Yuki's eyes shifted passed Zero's figure and there lay a box of blood-tablets scattered on the floor. "Zero," Yuki started as she finally got up. "Stop!" Yuki forcefully ripped Zero's fangs out from Mochi's neck, turned around and pushed him away using her strong arm, while the others carried Mochi who already passed out.

"No...Mochi, stay with me don't fall asleep on me, wake up!" Yuki cried as she tried her best to stop the bleeding with her hand. She then shifted and stared into Zero's now crimson eyes. _'Eyes the colour of blood...'_ Yuki's eyes travelled down to Zero's mouth and saw his mouth, cheeks and shirt covered in Mochi's blood. _' And fangs protruding from the mouth...'_ Yuki took a step back, her eyes wide in fear causing Zero to lick the remaining blood dripping from his lips.

 _'A beast in who takes on human form...'_

* * *

" Once a human is bitten by a Pureblood, there are only two things that could happen...their blood could become toxic to them, and they could die. Or they will suffer a slow transformation until they become vampires themselves. " Kaname said calmly as Kaien looked down at his desk.

"But your missing something Kaname, we have a nature dragon among us...do you remember what would happen?" Kaien reminded Kaname gave a shocked look, before recollecting himself. "Of course I remember, however, results are very low... the blood of a nature dragon is miraculous enough to give some vampires that are lucky enough to be humans once more. However, I have heard a rumour, saying that the only way for the blood to work, the vampire needs to drink from nature dragon till the very last drop, the vampire would also go through a burning transformation. But I'm not so sure. There is very little information on their blood uses." Kaname explained before his eyes narrowed again.

"However, Zero will never be able to return to being human, even if we are able to use some of Mochi's blood there is a very slim chance and for the past eleven years, he fought against his vampire instincts. That would take more willpower then I could comprehend. However... "

* * *

 _Back to Yuki, Mochi and Zero_

"Why? How?" Yuki questioned weakly, as she let's go of Mochi's bleeding neck. Drops of blood fall to the floor. Zero's eyes turned back to normal and he stopped licking away at the blood, as he started to look more and more horrified at the sight of the blood.

"Yuki..." he said, but gasped at the limp and bloody body of his dear beloved dragon in Yuki's arm. Zero brought both hands to his face and quietly sobbed, Zero's hair covering his eyes. "I'm sorry Mochi...*hic* I've been a bad mother...forgive me."

"Zero..." Yuki whispered sympathetically. _'Zero...Zero's a Vampire?!'_ Yuki thought in confusion and shock.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, hope you liked it, readers ~ Though, I do admit I had to cut some bits to make the chapter easier for me to write and bonus Mochi saved Yuki from being bit twice! But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**

 **Notice:**

 **If you can't wait any longer for the next chapter to update for this book, then I highly recommending reading my other fanfic books if you're interested. So far I have:**

 **1\. Uta no Prince-Sama: A musical life in the Anime world?**

 **A lonely high-school girl suddenly gets sent to an anime called 'Uta no Prince-sama', after wishing to a shower of stars one night. And in-order for her to get back home, she has to go on a quest to fight and protect the guys from some sort of dark magic, but without getting noticed. OC story, no pairings, no ships. Slow start, but will progress with the original storyline.**

 **2\. Finder series: Cyan's Adventures**

 **There has been a mad scientist outbreak in the Underground of Tokyo and for the past few months, there had been many reports of increased kidnappings of innocent civilians and Asami's subordinates. What would happen if Asami had finally decided to personally put these kidnappings to a stop? What would he find or more specifically, who?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey readers~ In the last chapter, we left our mama Zero in tears, so now that it's another chapter let's see if mama Zero has a bright ending. (Of course, he will ;D). But be WARNED, we have a little Ocs in this chapter~!**

 **Ok, no more talking on with the chapter!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 11:** Patching things up part (1).

* * *

 _Back to Yuki, Mochi and Zero_

Yuki continued to stare at Zero eyes still wide before suddenly, her eyes hazed over and she saw _blood, red eyes,_ and recalling that fateful night.' _A memory? Mine?'_ Before Yuki could dwell further on the sad memory, Zero suddenly collapsed onto his knees, his hand grasping his tattooed neck as he hissed in pain.

"Zero? What's wrong!" said Yuki as she tried reaching for the male hunter, but stopped as he stuck out his hand, warning to keep her distance.

"Stay...away...I might attack again..." he managed to say, as he leaned on the wall for support.

* * *

 _Headmaster's office_

Kaname's eyes widened as the smell of blood hits his sensitive nose. "What's the matter, Kaname-kun?" Kaien asked, looking at Kaname in confusion as Kaname suddenly turned and faced the door.

"I smell blood..." Kaien's eyes widened as Kaname ran out of the room, slamming the doors opened as he did.

Kaien stood up. "Kaname-kun!" Kaien yelled after the Pureblood Vampire.

* * *

"*huff*...*huff*" Zero continued to struggle to as he finds it harder to breathe every passing second, his throat, especially his tattoo feels like it's burning and the strength in his arms and legs refused to cooperate, his body starts to overheat making him sweat buckets, it's suffocating!

Yuki couldn't help but watch helplessly, as she tried to help her adopted brother with her cleaner hand reaching out.

"Zero...I..." Zero tensed up as Yuki took a step closer. "Please...Yu-ki...stop..." Zero muttered breathlessly, as he tried to lean away from her.

"Zero? Mochi? Yuki?" Came Kaname's voice.

"K-Kaname-senpai..." Yuki stuttered out, as she turned to see Kaname walking up the stairs to where they were. But Zero refused to face Kaname, knowing how the Pureblood would lash out at him, seeing that he tried hurting his precious Yuki. However, instead of expecting a hard slap on the face or being berated with a list of insults, a hand was gently placed on his forehead for a matter of seconds, before feeling himself being lifted up bridal style, by the one and only **Kaname f*cking Kuran**.

"W-what...you think...your...doing...you...you..." said Zero as he could feel his face get hotter and hotter, as he struggled to get out of the Pureblood's grip.

"Zero, I'd appreciate it if you'd focus more on your current condition," said Kaname, as he raised an eyebrow in amusement at the overly blushing silverette.

"S-shut...u-up..." was all Zero managed to say before his eyes finally rolled back into his skull and laid limp in Kaname's arms as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Finally, he's unconscious and this could buy us some time... Yuki can you quickly assist Headmaster in patching up Mochi for me, while I take Zero to the Moon dorm Nurse's office?" asked Kaname.

"R-right of course," Yuki replied with Mochi still secure in her arms.

Kaname gave a small smile, "Thank you." he said. As he turned around and walked back down the stairs and passed Kaien, who was standing there with a worried frown on his face. "Headmaster..." Kaname trailed off, knowing that Kaien would understand his unspoken words.

"Yes, I know...I've already called _'Her'_ , she said she's on her way." Kaien trailed off.

* * *

In the Nurse's office, Mochi was placed on a clean bed, with her bite wound cleaned, patched up, and a drip attached to her that had honey and water mixed together to keep her glucose level stable. While Kaien continued walking back and forth in a worried manner, Yuki sat on a stool beside Mochi as she nervously played with her thumbs.

After what seemed like minutes had passed, the Nurse's office door was suddenly kicked open to reveal a woman in a white lab coat. "I'm here. Were's the dragon?" she commanded.

Kaien placed a hand over his chest to calm down his beating heart. "D-don't do that Alice, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"Oh, come on Kaien. I was just doing my job to save the day, " she said as she puts her hands up with a big brown bag at hand to show she came in peace.

Yuki just watched the duo exchange words, as she observed the woman named Alice. She was wearing a tight skirt with a white lab coat so long that it dragged on the ground. Her skin was an unhealthy pale shade, almost making her look like a vampire, but was surprisingly not, sensing that her aura was 100% human. But her presence was so faint that she seemed like a ghost. She also looked like she didn't bathe in a while and let her bangs grow so long that they covered one eye, but underneath all that red hair, Yuki could tell she was a beauty.

"I see that this young lady here is your daughter Kaien?" Alice asked Kaien smiled warmly.

"Yes, this is Yuki Cross, my daughter." Kaien introduced, Yuki stood from the stool and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Alice-san."

"Nice to meet you too Yuki-chan. But now that I've noticed, this is my patient right? Mochi, Correct?"

"Yes, that would be her."

Alice nodded as she took out another stool, sets her bag on the nightstand, took out her medical equipment and sat down while she removed the patch to take a closer look at the young dragon's wound.

"Hmm...good news is that the Dragon is alive as you can see by her horn's here, there's still a healthy brown colour. But if you see signs of her horns turning grey, you must contact me immediately, understood?" Kaien and Yuki nod in unison.

"But what about the wound, is it critical?" asked Kaien.

Alice shook her head," The bleeding on her wound has stopped, it's not critical. But it's deep." Alice had one hand keeping Mochi's chin up, while her free hand was near the bite marks, not exactly touching the marks but close enough. "Judging by the size of the bite, it would take about around 3 to 4 days for the wound to completely heal," said Alice as she started repatching the wound.

"Thank you so much for your hard work Alice-san." thanked Kaien with a warm smile.

Alice just returns the smile as she finally packed up her things and stood up. "No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Oh, but before I forget, can you stop by the Night dorms and tell my mother I said hi?" asked Alice, as she reached the door.

Kaien nodded, "I will keep that in mind. Till then, have a safe evening."

"You too old friend," replied Alice, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _\- In the Night Class Nurse's office_

In the Nightclass Nurse's office, Zero had just woken up. With a start, he tried escaping the unfamiliar room. But he cursed under his breath when his legs gave out under him, causing him to fall back in his oddly comfortable coffin bed.

"Hehe...I see that you're already up and about, deary." said a voice, Zero turned around facing a friendly face of an old woman in a white lab coat and longsleeved orange dress. Zero continued to stare in silence, as he watched the old woman place a plate of cookies and a cup of warm milk on his nightstand, as she took a seat beside him while she rested her cane by the wall. "Now when was the last time a student came to nurse's office...2 or 3 years ago I think?" she muttered, before facing Zero again with a smile.

"Umm...excuse me? Madam, do you know where we are?" asked Zero politely.

"Why, your in the Night class Nurse's office, deary and my name is Mrs Crocombe, I am the head or should I say, the only nurse in the office," she replied, Zero nods understandingly, before asking again. "If your the head nurse of the Nightclass, does that mean that you're a vampire too? But you don't feel like one at all..."

"Oh deary, once I hit that old age my fangs lose their strength to pierce flesh. So, I have to settle for blood tablets. So there's no need to worry about this old nurse biting that pretty little neck of yours." said Mrs Crocombe in a teasing tone.

"So, um...Mrs Crocombe. How long have I been asleep?"

"I would say around 5 hours, you sure gave me quite a shock deary. Having Kaname slam the door wide open with you in his arms, as you were having a high fever. But, after the transformation, your body finally settled down-"

"W-wait, what transformation?" asked Zero.

"Why being human of course!" replied Mrs Crocombe.

Zero's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "WHAT?!"

Mrs Crocombe rolled her eyes and sighed, "Calm down deary, you're only just half human..."

"Half human?" questioned Zero. Mrs Crocombe nodded. " Yes, half humans are another theory made up by the researchers. Who had studied the effects on a rare blood that turns vampires back to human beings. However, only now I have seen the first of it's kind..." she looked at Zero, "And that would be you, Mr Zero Kiryu."

"But do you have any proof that I'm only half human and you are not mistaken?" asked Zero.

Mrs Crocombe pulled out a small pocket mirror from her lab coat and lifted it to the left side of his neck. "See here," she said, as she points towards his now half tattoo.

"You see here? Your once whole vampire chest has now been broken and faded to now a half mark. However I'm positive that your blood cravings are gone, but your vampire abilities would still be there. Would you be alright with it deary?" she asked.

At this point, Zero had no words, as he lay on the coffin bed, his face filled with shock, and then guilt. He stayed that way for a few minutes, before burying his face in his arms. Mrs Crocombe took this time to leave and left Zero with his thoughts to himself, before saying "I'll let you think about it, but if you need me I'll be outside." She then closed the curtains to give him some privacy.

 _-End of part 1-_

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter~ I know it's a little short, but part 2 is coming soon. But the upload maybe a little slow due to school restarting...However! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello~ everyone, hope you like this chapter~! And now moving on with part 2 ! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

 **Chapter 12:** Patching things up part (2).

* * *

 _The next day..._

Yuki wasn't listening to any of her classes as they went on. All she could think about was what happened last night.

"Zero-kun isn't here," Yori commented as she collected her books, and not bothered to look at Yuki in the eye.

"Ummm...he's not feeling well, you know how he gets sick easily." Yuki lied.

"Right..." Yori said in agreement and glanced at Yuki with narrowed eyes. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking paler than usual, Yuki-chan..." Yori said as she places a hand over her forehead. "Did you perhaps catch Zero's illness?"

Yuki just shook her head. "I'm just worried that Zero's illness could get worse is all." Yuki gave Yori a small smile. "Don't worry about it I'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Yori said before the next teacher came in and started class.

As the lecture began, Yuki couldn't help but look at the seat, where Zero normally sat, with a worried look in her deep brown eyes. _'I guess... I could...'_ Yuki thought, as she suddenly got up and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's yelling and everyone's questionable looks and headed straight towards the Moon Dorms.

* * *

 _At the Moon Dorms..._

Yuki came to a stop at the second gate which was at the bridge and panted, trying to regain her breath before she walked forward and saw the gatekeeper. "Uh...um... Disciplinary Committee members can pass through, right? " Yuki shuttered out sheepishly.

" You're the third one today." The gatekeeper commented. "You must be really curious, passing through here early in the morning." The gatekeeper back to his writing. "Sure, go on through."

Yuki walked up to the steps and made it to the twin oak doors, opening it. "Oh, Yuki-chan." Yuki blinked, looking at Aidou next to him a very pissed off Zero and the two men on the couch.

"Oh hey, Zero and Aido-senpai..." Yuki answered awkwardly, as she quickly stepped aside when Aidou and Zero started shoving the two men out, ignoring their protests, Zero gave them his killing glare making them shut up, before closing the door.

"Ugh, it's so bright out. I'm so sleepy and irritated." Aidou grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Those guys are the blame." Zero rolled his eyes at the blonde's rantings, before setting back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Yuki said softly as Aidou stretched and yawned.

"Oh, you can forget about them." He said in between a yawn. "But why are you here any way Yuki? Everyone's still asleep." Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh! Are you looking for that thing?" asked Aidou teasingly as he pointed at Zero referring to him as a 'thing', Zero gave him a warning glare, before going back to ignoring him. "Or is it Kaname-sama?"

"Yes... and no? I came to send Zero and Kaname-senpai the news of Mochi's condition."

Aido's eyes widen a bit, as Zero turns his head towards Yuki showing she has his full attention. "Well, don't just stand there, tell us!" exclaimed Aidou like an impatient child.

"W-well...I was thinking that maybe I could discuss this matter with both Zero and Kaname-senpai, alone?" she asked polity while playing with the rim of her skirt.

Aidou's eyes narrowed in disappointment and started heading towards the stairs. " Fine...it's this way."

"Um... you're taking us to him?" Yuki asked. A bit shocked as she ran up the end of the first set of stairs, while Zero took his time.

" Kaname-sama is nice only towards you. But ever since that ball of fluff started existing, Kaname-sama has admitted that he has had quite the joy in taking the role of a father for the little one, along with his partner." Aido stopped walking and glanced back at Yuki, then at Zero. Before letting out a smirk and leaned against the rail of the stairs. " Last night, the smell of the sweetest blood suddenly flew into the classroom. We were all in shock. However, by the end of the day, I was shocked to hear the news of whose blood it was." He looked at Zero with a playful grin. "Kaname-sama also came back with an unconscious Zero in his arms, and said to 'forget it', so the excitement went down."

Yuki jolted in shock. "Kaname-sama said that?" A slight flush appeared on Zero's face but refused to look at the blonde vampire and his adopted sister.

Aidou's eyes narrowed and all the candles went out causing Yuki to retreat behind Zero's unfazed body. "Jeez...This is so irritating!" The hand that Aido placed on the rail became covered in ice along with the stairs below him. "What are you to Kaname-sama?"

Yuki's eyes widened as the ice froze her foot and fear bloomed in her chest, while Zero still looked unfazed, but threatened to pull Bloody rose from his jacket. Aido walked down a few steps before jumping and landing in front of Yuki and Zero.

"Say, Yuki-chan...what are you to Kaname-sama? I mean, besides Zero-kun, I know you are a hunter's child."

Yuki blinked before she frowned, glaring at Aidou behind Zero. "I don't know what you are talking about! All I know is that I owe Kaname-senpai my life! He saved me, eleven years ago from a vampire that was hungry for blood!"

Hanabusa's eyes widened. "Oh? Is that so? You, a hunter child, was going to be killed by a vampire. And Kaname-sama, who so happens to be also a vampire, saved you? How shocking." he said in sarcasm as he started to walk closer towards the duo.

Zero immediately drew out Bloody rose and aimed it at Aido's direction, but the blondie vampire still reminded unfazed by the threat. But Yuki's eyes darkened in anger. "I was FIVE years old, Aido-senpai! I had no way of defending myself and I had lost my memory!" Yuki snapped angerly.

"True..." Aidou gave Yuki and Zero a closed eye smile. "So if Kaname-sama is your so-called saviour, then...you should be willing to give him every drop of blood in your body."

Yuki gasped. "Blood?"

"Aido-senpai, I think that's enough out of you. Stop now or **_else_**?" warned Zero, as he fingers dangerously curled around the trigger, ready to shoot. Aido sighed and raised his hands up in the air to show his surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll stop for Mochi's sake." He muttered and released the two from their ice retrains.

"Aido, what are you still doing up?" a sudden voice spoke.

"Kaname-senpai..." said Yuki, as the pureblood started making his way down the stairs.

"K-Kaname-sama..." Kaname turned to look at Aidou coldly. The next thing they knew, Zero noticed that Kaname was about to raise his hand to slap Aidou, but instead of having the blonde get slapped he caught the hand before it landed on the blonde's face. Aidou and Yuki's face were shocked as Zero, the ruthless vampire hunter, has **actually** helped a _VAMPIRE_.

"Zero, you do realize that it's not your duty to question my judgement for my subjects," Kaname commented, as Zero pushes his hand away from his.

"I know, but for Mochi's sake...I will not allow you to harm anyone that has helped raise her during my absence..." he said softly looking downwards, embarrassed.

Kaname smirks playfully and whispered in his ear. "Including her _father_?" Zero pushes Kaname away from him, "What a thing to say you, shameless Pureblood bastard! " Zero snapped, Kaname chuckled. Before facing Aiduo rather coldly, "who asked you to do such a thing?" he asked.

"N-no one, Kaname-sama, I was out of line. Pardon me Kaname-sama." Aiduo got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Go." Aiduo got up and walked up to the stairs with brunettes and the sliverette watching until he was out sight. "The was an unpleasant situation, I apologize Yuki."

Yuki's eyes widened and jolted as she came out of her hiding spot behind Zero. "O-oh no...it's ok..." she replied as she twirled her thumbs together. Kaname placed a hand on Yuki's cheek, causing her to look directly into Kaname's eye.

" What brings you here Yuki? I was about to escort Zero back to the Day class dorms during the crossover, after hearing words from the Head nurse that Zero was allowed to return home," said Kaname

"N-n-no...you don't have to do tha-" **" _I'm not going back,_ "** said Zero as he words cut in, before Yuki could continue. The air suddenly grew cold, Kaname no longer with a soft smile, but a cold gaze which was directed towards Zero at that response.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kaname.

"I'm not going back," Zero repeated, as they are now both facing each other, with a nervous Yuki in between them.

"And may I ask, why the sudden decision?"

"I just want to clear my mind a little away from the school for a few days with my master... a-and I don't want Mochi to rememberer such a horrible monster I have become, t-that almost put her to death..." said Zero in guilt as he lowered his face in shame. "S-she's probably scared or got a trauma because of me... what sort of guardian am I?"

"But, Zero you can't! Mochi's still alive and well! If you leave and when Mochi needs you the most...she'll be heartbroken." explained Yuki. Zero looked up at Yuki in shock, "But the blood... I took so much, the last time I saw her, she wasn't moving..."

"NO! You didn't! That's why I'm here, to let you both now that Mochi's fine... the doctor had just finished checking up on her and, she's alive and sleeping... particularly waiting for you."

Zero lets out a shaky breath and ran a hand over his sliver-like hair before letting out a gentle smile, " I see...so she's alive...that's great, that she's alive...but this doesn't change my mind on leaving the school for a few days, to at least let me clear my mind on some drastic changes in my body."

"Drastic changes? Like what?" asked Yuki in confusion.

"Zero's no longer the level-E vampire that he once was, but now a vampire-hybrid," answered Kaname as he was now standing beside Zero.

"EH?!" said Yuki in shock.

"Which is also quite fascinating, since most theories of these result, should happen when the flesh and blood of the dragon in fully consumed..." said Kaname.

"I-I see...but if that's the case. Zero, if you're leaving...then who's going to look after Mochi?" asked Yuki, as she tried to change the subject.

"I was about to notify Chairman about the matter more privately, but seeing that the cat's out of the bag, during the day the Nightclass would continue looking after her, but during the night Mochi would be under Chairman's watch." Zero explained, Kaname nods slightly in understanding.

"Now then, Yuki, you must go," Kaname said, looking at the door. "You still have classes, don't you?" Kaname placed a hand on Yuki's back, leading her towards the door. Kaname's hand dropped, and Yuki walked towards the door, while Zero walked slowly behind them. Yuki stopped and whirled around to face Kaname and Zero with a frown on her face.

"Wait! S-so, you're really going to let Zero go?" Kaname sighed through his nose and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That...is his own decision, but if Chairman allows it, then Zero will be absent for a few days. It all depends on the Chairman's decision..."

 _'Kaname-senpai...Zero...'_ Yuki thought is sorrow, before narrowing her eyes and looked away from Kaname and Zero, "Please Zero, as a friend...don't leave Mochi alone, when she needs you the most! She'll possibly be crying and searching for you, if she finds out that you're not here...or worse feel abandoned. " Yuki pleaded, not noticing Zero's eye slightly tearing up, while Kaname unconsciously consols the half-vampire hunter.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki, for having you put up with my selfish request, but this is also for Mochi's sake too...so that I can stand by her side again. THESE time not as a feared level-E monster, but as a loving and protecting mother..." said Zero, his bangs covering his face. Yuki and Kaname stared at Zero in shock.

"But why...why can't you do that without running away?! You've been fighting a war all by yourself. I knew nothing of it for the eleven years...I know that some part of me knew. But, because of you keeping the burden to yourself, I too was not able to help you, protect Mochi!" cried Yuki. "S-so please Kaname, don't let Zero go away!"

"Yuki..." Kaname said softly, looking at her in sadness. He gently caressed the cheek in which the tear has rolled down her cheeks before it stalled in place. "I'm sorry. That is one request I cannot honour, even if it's from you...I believe that it's Zero's own decision to make, and since I have taken the 'father' role, I also believe that it is wise to let Zero cool his head a little from the incident that has occurred yesterday." Yuki's eyes widen and she gasped. "It's only natural that he won't want the little one to see him after seeing such a state, but she has me to look after her health during his absence so..." The memories of the child level-E and her child self lost during that snowy night, flashed through Yuki's mind and Yuki took a step back.

"B-but...that's just!" Yuki opened the door and quickly ran out Nightclass dorms. And as the doors were closing, Zero watched with guilt and sadness as Yuki ran away from him.

"Zero... I know that we have gone through our many differences, but mind me asking, are you not able to announce this sudden leave sooner to me in the nurse's office earlier today?" asked Kaname. Zero rubbed his neck in exhaustion and replied, "Can I talk to you later about these? I'm starting to feel a massive headache..." Zero complained.

Kaname sighs, and drags Zero gently by the sleeve. "H-hey! where are you taking me?!"

"To my quarters. Knowing you, if I sent you to an assigned room, you will try to escape through the window, am I correct?"

...

"I will take that as a yes," said Kaname, as he continued to drag the stubborn hunter to his room.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **OK! And that's it, for these complete chapter readers~, Sorry I had to make huge changes to the story plot, but hey that's the progress needed for this fiction to move on. However! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy the chapters~**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 13:** Moonlight festivities and decisions part (1).

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

Yuki decided to visit Mochi in the nurse's office in the Sun dorms to help clear her mind a bit. She was about to walk in but noticed that the lights were on, Yuki realized that the Chairman was at a meeting, Zero was in the Moon dorms and Mochi was... 'N-no way...a vampire?!' she thought in panic as she started taking defence position and grabbed Artemis, and slowly, she reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Put your hands up vampire, stay away from the dragon or I'll show no mercy!" she yelled, but only to realize that the person in the nurse's office was none other than, ZERO?!

"Z-zero? But why!?" she asked in disbelief seeing her adopted brother seating close beside Mochi, as the dragon lay asleep in her bed peacefully.

"Shh! Yuki, what are you trying to do? Wake up the whole campus?" answered Zero in a harsh whisper.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, but this time with a whisper.

"I...I wanted to see her one last time before I go." Zero replied as Yuki noticed a duffle bag beside him. _'Most likely full of clothes...wait...that means, Zero!'_ Yuki thought.

"You're not...your're not really going, are you?" Yuki blinked and stared at Zero like he had lost his mind, but Zero didn't reply as he got up from his seat, closed the window beside Mochi's bedside _(Mostly likely where he got in.),_ tucked Mochi in and gave her a gentle kiss on her soft forehead and walked passed Yuki as he was about to reach to doorknob.

But stopped as he felt a pair of arms around his torso. "Please...don't leave Mochi, don't be like the people that left me during that snowy night. Please, Zero I beg you, not as a sister but as someone who wants you to have a better life," she said and continued. "It'll be okay! When Mochi wakes up, we can tell her that it's just some vampire that looks like you."

"And...and if she doesn't?" replied Zero.

"Then just tell her. Tell her the truth Zero, that what you did to her earlier is now the past and now you will do better by her side. I mean you're already doing **way** better in looking after a dragon, from since day one." she said as she gently placed a hand on his back to comfort him and took these chance to face him. But Yuki wasn't able to see his facial expression, as his face was mostly covered by the shadow of his bangs and rested his head on her shoulder.

"D-do you think that she would really forgive me? After all, that I have done to her?" asked Zero as he raised his head, now facing Yuki with his eyes now in the break of tears. Yuki didn't reply this time, but only smiled happily lets a few tears that she was holding back, slip down.

"Of course she would Zero, you've been nothing but a mother towards her," said she in a teasing tone, despite the fact that both them are in tears.

"I see...thanks Yuki. I guess, maybe I do need someone to take to about these things," he said as he started loosening his grip on the duffle bag and showed a sense of relief on his face with a sigh.

"Yeah, no problem Zero. I've got your back," she said, before returning towards the subject.

"Sooooo...are you still going on your trip?" she asked, Zero looked at his duffle bag in thought for a moment. "No, I'll return to my room later to put my clothes back," he said as he turned around and sat back down beside Mochi. "But for now I'll watch over Mochi's condition as it's my job as her _guardian_ ," he said while gently stroking Mochi's soft wings.

"Sure, see you tomorrow Zero," said Yuki, as she decided that it was best to have Zero alone with Mochi and closed the door gently as she made her way to her room for the night. As for Zero, he looked out the window to be greeted by the nearly full moon as he continued to stare as he muttered to himself. "Wake up soon Mochi."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Zero and Yuki were both given a charm bracelet by Kaien. "Care to explain why do we need these?" asked Zero, irritated as he bangled the charm in front of him.

"Well Zero, since you're a human now. We need to be careful as there may be words of Mochi's whereabouts and I fear that both of you will be in great danger. That is why I provided you with these bracelets so that you have a little more defence, as you two need to be more careful within night patrols, is that understood?" asked Kaien seriously.

"Yes, Chairman." Yuki and Zero answered in unison. "And this is also a condition requested by Kaname-kun to have you both protected."

Zero "Tch." clicked his tongue in annoyance and while Yuki's eyes widened. "Kanama-senpai agreed to not let Zero leave and requested the bracelets?"

"Kaname-kun just couldn't turn down dear Yuki's request, I guess," said Kaien as he walked towards the two. "Or...could it be, that he cares dearly for his _wife?_ " asked Kaien in a teasingly shocked tone as he faced Zero. Zero's eyes darkened and started giving Kaien a good beat up before he kicked him. Yuki winced as Kaien went flying into the wall.

"Don't forget Chairman. I may have turned human, but I still have my vampire powers." Zero reminded, as he got up, threw the charm bracelet at him and started walking away.

"Zero!" Zero stopped. "Umm..."

"It's ok...this is fine..." after noticing that Yuki does not have anything else to say, he continued walking out the door.

"Not fine." came Kaien's pained voice causing Yuki to look over him. "Yuki make sure to watch over Mochi and Zero. Otherwise, that man will..." Kaien trilled off before he passed out.

 _'That man?'_

* * *

Yuki and Yori came into the classroom, panting. "Safe!" Yuki exclaimed, before noticing a group of girls talking. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We've got a new Ethics teacher, Yuki-chan." replied a girl.

"Huh? At this time of the year?" Yuki asked as she and Yori walked over to the girls.

Suddenly the door opened and Yuki turned to see who was their new teacher, but she thought that it would be best to take her set first. Yuki's eyes, and unknowingly along with Zero's eyes, widened in shock as their eyes led on a good looking man. Yuki turned and glanced at Zero, who looked dumbfounded before looking back at the man, as he told the class to take their seats. The man had a tall muscular build, long, wavy, jet black hair, and he wore an eye patch, while the other eye was an icy cold blue colour.

"It would seem that my arrival was to be expected, my name is Toga Yagari and I will be your new teacher, nice to meet you," he spoke in a cold tone.

"He seems cool to be a teacher," commented Yori. Yuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah...I guess, but..." Yuki turned around to check on Zero, and to her surprise. Zero had a similar shocked reaction as she did.

"Alright, then are there any questions?" asked Toga. After a few minutes of teens (mostly girls) asking personal questions, before one girl asked. "Excuse me? But that eye-patch your wearing...is that a new fashion trend?" she asked. That's when Zero had enough. He stood up and walked out of the classroom with everyone looking at him questionably.

"Um, Sir, as part of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll bring him back." Yuki lied and quickly ran out of the classroom and followed Zero outside the school and towards the entrance gates. "Zero, wait up!" Yuki yelled as she ran up to him.

Zero came to a stop when he saw Kaien and Yuki blinked, looking at her adopted father who stood in front of the gates with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

 _At the town's shopping district..._

Yuki followed Zero to a cafe, Zero was carrying the bags of food and other things that Kaien wanted them to get for a "Welcome back dinner" for Mochi tonight, as they have received word that Mochi could most possibly wake up tonight. Once seated in the cafe, Yuki ordered a strawberry parfait, while Zero had a cup of black coffee and ordered 4 pieces of chocolate flavoured macarons. Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion, knowing her adopted brother was never a fan of anything sweet, so why suddenly order macarons?

"I really like the parfaits here," said Yuki, as she tried to strike up a conversation. Making Zero snap out of his thoughts, as Yuki continued eating. "You know, I came here with Yori-chan just a couple of days ago and..." Yuki trailed off and started at Zero, who looked out the window rather, thoughtful.

"Hey, Zero..." Zero hummed, still looking outside. "Do you know our new Sensei?" she asked, Zero suddenly changed his calming stare into a glare and faced Yuki, but closed his eyes to cover his pain. "So you _do_ know him! You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Zero's eyes snapped open.

"No, I'll tell you...it's not fair hiding things from you..." Zero trailed off as a waitress came over to them, with a beautifully wrapped mint coloured box, with a white and silver ribbon on top.

"Here you are, Sir. Your order of four chocolate flavoured macarons," she said and Zero nodded in response. But, the waitress didn't walk away. "Excuse me, but are you two a member of Cross Academy's Night Class?" Zero looked up at the waitress with hidden irritation. "I knew it! I could tell right away." She spoke in excitement before she began talking about Aiduo coming to this cafe enjoying their parfaits, and suspiciously carrying a rather large child wrapped in a black hood. But Yuki tried telling her that they were not from the Night Class, while Zero grabbed the bags and turned to Yuki.

"I'll wait outside," Zero said, cutting the waitress off, before leaving the cafe, forgetting the macarons and stood outside, looking down at his feet. _'Even though I'm no longer a bloodthirsty vampire, I still possess the power as one.'_ Zero thought angrily before he sensed the presence of a level E.

Zero wasted no time and quickly ran off to find it, forgetting about Yuki who came out of the cafe and ran after him, only to find Zero missing and the bags lying on the ground a bit away from her. Yuki quickly ran off in the direction that Zero ran off to, right into the abandoned part of town.

As Yuki ran off to find Zero, she grazed her elbow on the railing. "Ow! I hate this." Yuki said, before quickly stuffing a small box in her pocket and she turned around to pull out Artemis rod when she heard something jump down from beside her. Her eyes met blazing scarlet eyes of a level E vampire and gasped before throwing the vampire off of Artemis rod and the level E jumped back, chuckling.

"Your blood smells really good." The level E said as his eyes glowed again and showed Yuki his claws. Yuki's eyes hazed over. "Let me...drink it all!" He screeched as he ran to her. Suddenly a hand grabbed Artemis rod and smacked the level E with the tip of the rod, causing the level E to cry out in pain.

"Stop spacing out, Yuki." Zero snapped and Yuki looked up in wide eyes.

"Zero!"

Zero looked at Artemis in confusion, as it didn't shock him like it usually did. "It seems that Artemis prefers my human self better," Zero said as the level E looked back at them with red eyes and light purple flower glowing on his forehead.

"This is..." Yuki gasped and fell to her knees, causing the mint colour box to fall out of her pocket. "a level E?" Zero's eyes narrowed.

The level E suddenly raced towards them again and Zero went to hit it again, but as the level E jumped mid-air and went to strike Zero but before it could, a sword came and cut it clean in half, causing dust to fly everywhere. Yuki got up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Shiki Senri and Ichijo Takuma, who sheathed his sword.

"Ichijo-senpai? Shiki-senpai?" Yuki asked in shock.

"Mission accomplished," Takuma said with a kind smile.

"There was no need for me to come after all," Senri grumbled out dully. But noticing a mint coloured box and picked it up.

"Why are you two doing this?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"If you want to know the answer, then come visit the Moon Dormitory tonight." Zero raised an eyebrow at Ichijo while Yuki looked confused, "I'll tell you, why I killed the level E then."

"Hey, these box has macarons in it, can I have it?" asked Senri plainly, as he lightly dangled the ribboned box in front of them. Causing Zero to blush lightly without thinking, before he quickly snatched it back. "That's mine, you bloodsucker," said Zero, as he tucked it carefully in his jacket.

The three looked at the silverette in confusion, but they ignored it as they started headed back to the Acadamy.

 _-Part 1 end-_

* * *

 **And...that's it for this chapter! So...has anyone found out who's the box for? The truth will be revealed in the next chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~! However! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello~ Ladies and Gentlemen, hope you like this chapter~! And now moving on with part 2 !**

 **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 14:** Moonlight festivities and decisions part (2).

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Yuki and Zero approached the Moon Dorms as the moon was full, the gates swung open and made their way inside, but stopped and took out their weapons, pointing them at Kain and Aiduo as they landed gracefully in front of them.

"Oh. It's just you guys, I suppose you're our escorts?" Zero questioned.

Kain looked at him indifferently, while Aiduo smiled mischievously at Zero, but quickly looked towards the entrance of the gate, faking his innocence. "That would be correct," Kain muttered tiredly.

"As ordered by Kaname-sama," said Aiduo.

Putting their Anti-Vampire weapons away, Zero and Yuki followed the cousins to the Moon Dorm Gardens, where all the vampires were gathered. All the vampires now had their attention on the two new guests.

Yuki looked around as she felt all the eyes are on them and sweatdropped."Huh?"

"Yuki-chan, Zero-kun! Eh? You didn't bring Mochi with you?" Ichijo asked as he stood in front of the buffet table with a giant cake in the centre. "But I am still glad that you could make it." Yuki sweat-dropped while Zero just nodded in response, instead of sending his usual death glare. "Today is my birthday party, but it's a shame that we couldn't celebrate it with Mochi-chan..." said Ichijo with a pout.

"Oh! Um...happy birthday, Takuma-senpai." Yuki muttered out. "Chairman did mention that Mochi-chan could possibly wake up tonight, but we didn't come here for the party, Takuma-senpai..." Yuki said weakly. "I wanted to ask you about the things that happened today." Zero listened carefully as two started talking about what happened in town, while he turned his gaze towards the centre of the table, where the giant cake lay. Thinking to himself if a certain dragon would like a slice.

"Hey, Zero is it true, that Mochi-chan's gonna waking up soon? " asked Aiduo as the vampire stood beside him and actually _tried_ to strike a conversation with the ever feared vampire hunter. Which snapped Zero from his thoughts and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like what Yuki said earlier, Mochi's waking up possibly tonight or tomorrow early morning..." he said, before putting a hand over Aiduo's shoulder suddenly, causing the smaller blonde to flinch at the sudden gave Aiduo a _smile_. But not a WARM smile, definitely not. As the smile that was directed at the blonde was by far more _terrifying_ than his usual death glares and spoke. "And on my way to town, I so happened to come across a cafe, and the waitress seems to know you very, very well..." he trailed off, while Aiduo tried to escape his grasp.

"So what?! I am popular with the ladies after all. So what's so unfamiliar for me to have some admirers around town?" asked Aiduo in annoyance, while he tried to ignore the sense of doubt at the corner of his mind.

"I didn't say it was unfamiliar, but rather...she told me an interesting fact about you coming to the cafe during your last visit. What did she say again? You carrying a child to the cafe covered with a black hood, Was it?" said Zero.

At that moment Aiduo inwardly cursed the waitress for letting out such a secret. ' _I'm doomed!'_ thought Aiduo, as he started untangling himself from Zero's grip around his shoulder and started inching away, now having beads of sweat forming on his face. "O-oh? W-what child? What are you talking about...utter nonsense..." he said and fled towards his cousin before Zero could do anything to him.

"Geez Zero, Don't be so mean! We just came here to discuss why the vampire was killed earlier-" Takuma cut Yuki off and continued talking about the difference of level E and the noble vampires.

"I was the one who gave the order." Yuki stopped bickering to look at Kaname along with the others.

"I told Takuma and Shiki to hunt for the Level E today. They were following my orders." came Kaname's voice. "I did it. I was the one that told Takuma and Shiki the level E today." The Night class started to mutter and gossip, while Yuki and Zero looked to where Kaname was standing in front of a love seat.

"It was you, Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked, looking shocked and confused.

"Yuki...Zero...I'm surprised that both of you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you too," said Kaname, his tone tells Zero that he could possibly be scolding them.

"I wanted to confirm it for myself..." Kaname sighed and ran his hand through his silk-like hair, while the rest of the Night class stayed quiet.

"For yourself, huh?" said Kaname and looked at the duo. "Come over here. Yuki and Zero-kun." Kaname said before he sat down at love seat. Yuki and Zero walked up to the steps, glancing at the Night class as they did. "Yuki, Zero, set beside me."

Yuki's eyes widened and looked at Kaname wide-eyed. "Huh?" Yuki cried out in shock.

"I-it's alright..." "No thanks." the adopted siblings spoke in unison.

As if feeling Ruka's dark glare on Yuki and Zero, Yuki quickly declined, while Zero remains indifferent. "I'm fine here," Yuki said, smiling but Kaname looked at her with a serious look. "Yuki," Kaname said coolly as his eyes narrowed.

"Ok," Yuki said meekly and she sat down beside Kaname.

"Zero? Are you not going to take a seat beside your _husband_?" asked Kaname in a teasing tone, Zero wanted to cough out blood as he tried his best not to pull out Bloody rose and shoot this pervert, but he managed to remain calm and spoke, "Stop your bulls*** Kuran, I belong to no one." he said.

At that moment, Kaname stood from his seat, stood in front of Zero and spoke in his ear, "You do realise that these place is crawling with vampires and your no longer a vampire, but a human with no defence. As it would seem that you regretted my request in protecting you." said Kaname, hinting towards the charm bracelet that was not present on the other males wrist.

Zero didn't say anything but continued to face the Pureblood with his usual fearless expression, causing Kaname to raise an eyebrow in interest and secretly gave Zero a quick peck on the cheek, before walking back towards his seat. As he sat back down, he pulled Yuki and made her lean against his chest causing Yuki to blush lightly as she looked up at Kaname in confusion.

"You know, sitting next to me is the safest place," Kaname spoke a little loudly for Zero to hear, who obviously ignored it.

"Um...I've-I mean, we've been wanting to thank you," Yuki said, looking at her lap.

"In all honesty, they shouldn't be born..." said Kaname, ignoring Yuki's thank you about caring for both their safety. "Vampires who were once human." Yuki gasped, while Zero looked at him in shock.

"Back ages ago...in the pages of history...when nature dragons were discovered...when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at it's worst ...many humans were forced into the vampire's side for _'military power'_ " Yuki flinched as Kaname's hand slide down her arm. "Ever since, vampires who are ranked noble or higher have had the duty of overseeing once-human vampires." Yuki's eyes widen as her jacket sleeve was pulled down, revealing her bandaged arm and pulled her arm towards Kaname who stared down at Yuki. "On occasions. That means ending their lives." The bandages fell off.

"It's the vampire hunter's duty is to kill vampires, not yours," said Zero, appearing in front of them as he stared at Kaname with a blank look in his eyes.

"Then tell me why didn't you kill that level E when you had the chance?" Kaname asked and Zero's eyes narrowed as Kaname lifted Yuki's injured elbow up. "That's the injury you sustained? I will...erase the pain for you." Yuki's eyes widened and a faint blush spread across her cheeks, as Kaname kissed the injury and allowed a bit of power to take effect.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki choked out, looking shocked.

"Did you perhaps...sympathize with him? Or did you remember something traumatic?" At that moment Zero starts to feel dizzy as he starts remembering the bloody scene of drinking Mochi's blood, the heavy scent of iron...the possibly lifeless body of his daughter...it's...it's _sickening!_

"Urk!" said Zero as he started covering his mouth to stop the bile from escaping his mouth. Surprised by the sudden collapse of the feared vampire hunter, some of the familiar faces of Kaname's inner circle showed signs of sympathy, while some (mostly Ichijo) started making their way towards the love seat area to help the vampire hunter. But stopped as Kaname lifted a hand and signalled them to halt.

* * *

 _At that same moment in the Day class_ _Nurse's office..._

A pair of pure jade coloured eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the dazzling light of the full moon. The small body soon started turning around left and right, frantically looking for _someone_.

She pushed herself up from the bed but was shocked at how her body was suddenly so cold, the little one looked down. Only to find that her usual snow white feathered coat was gone, only to covered by nothing but an unfamiliar pale like flesh layer. She touched her head, but instead of feeling her horns, long strains of white covered her head and her claws are now replaced with very strange thin-like limbs.

"Ma...ma?" the little one called once. There was no response.

"Mama?!" the little one called again, but these time louder. But there was still no response. The little one started to panic till a familiar sweet smell hit her nose. She sniffed once, twice. There was no mistaking it in was, "Mama!" The small figure turned towards the direction of the scent, which seems to lead towards the window that leads outside.

This time with determination, the small figure used her new hind legs to get out of her bed prison, but only to collapse. The small figure lets out a frustrated huff, as her new limbs wouldn't cooperate and looked out towards a nearby tree for assistance.

As the tree read her command, the branches of the nearby tree started twisting, turning and expanding till it reached the handle of the window, slowly the branch gracefully opened the window and small figure shivered as the cold night air hits her naked flesh.

"Brr..." she shivered, as she mentally commands the branch to take a white blanket from her bedside, once it was in her hands she immediately covered herself with it and sighs in relief. Soon the branches gently scooped up the small figure off the floor and led them towards the window.

But just before the branches could reach the other side, the door suddenly opens only to reveal a familiar Chairman, Kaien, who also seems to be carrying a cake. But as soon as his eyes lead on an oddly familiar naked looking girl that happens to be around 7 to 8 years of age, he immediately drops the poor cake on the floor.

"Oh on! I forgot today was an _important_ day today!" he exclaimed in panic before he turned back towards the girl. He slowly walks toward her and stretched out his hand, " _Mochi_ , wait. Please don't go that way." he pleaded as he tried to reason with the human-dragon.

Mochi shook her, "Mama!" she replied while turning her gaze outside, hinting towards Kaien who she was looking for.

"I know. I know you want to find Zero, but I can take you to where he is, so why don't we come inside?" He said with a warm smile, but Mochi shock her head and the branches carried her out. "Bye-bye." She simply waved, as her branches took her away. Kaien jaw dropped and ran towards the window.

"MOCHI!" he yelled, trying to catch up to her. But he was too late, as he watched Mochi's branches gently passing her towards a certain direction.

Immediately, Kaien slides out of the Nurse's office and made a mad dash towards the Night Class.

* * *

 _Back to Night class gardens..._

"Seiren, Ichijo, Shiki, Rima...it's all right," Kaname said calmly to his bodyguard and dear friends.

Kaname stood up, he easily lifted Zero up while ignoring his stubborn protests, and gently placed Zero where Kaname once sat. While Yuki watched with worry for her adopted brother's sudden collapse.

"I'm the one who said something I shouldn't have. And...it's also punishment for leaving the dorm's room, when I came to check up on you," Kaname muttered the last bit to Zero, while the silverette glares back.

"Did Zero's transformation exhaust him that greatly?" Aiduo muttered out curiously.

As he cast his gaze towards the sliverette "You're lucky to have yourself in good condition or else you would probably still be bedridden. But don't forget. That we vampires are here at this academy, solely due to the presence of the Pureblood. Kaname-sama." said Aiduo.

Yuki's eyes widened as she glanced from Aiduo to Kaname. "You're a Pureblood...Kaname-sama?" Kaname just smiled at Yuki, shocking her completely. "Then that means that...Kaname-senpai...same as..."

Yuki leaned back a bit, her eyes widened. "Your expression tells me that you can not properly feel the difference in vampire aura, as compared to Zero..." Yuki frowned.

"Don't worry about when Zero bit Mochi. We can visit her during her awakening later..." Kaname turned slightly and gave Zero a smirk, while everyone else looked shocked.

"Are you afraid?" Yuki's eyes widened and he glanced down at her lap and bit her lip.

"Not completely...I think apart of me has always been afraid of you, Kaname-senpai..." Yuki answered softly. "Even now...although, I'm not sure if being a Pureblood increased the fear..." Yuki whispered so softly that only Zero and Kaname heard her.

 ** _*Clap* *Clap*_**

"Ok everyone, I think that is quite enough of this heavy atmosphere. Yuki-chan and Zero-kun are my honoured guests, so let us continue to enjoy the party. Alright?" said Ichijo as he finally got things back to normal and everyone started going back to what they were doing. Even some members of Kaname's inner circle tried to encourage Zero to eat with them by the buffet table, but of course, he declined them somewhat kindly. And watching these made Yuki smile a little on her face, before the scene of Ichijo accidentally cut his finger while cutting the cake, and Shiki began licking it clean.

This soon caused Zero to turn pale once again, he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and started running towards the garden's exit.

"Zero!" Yuki called out towards the male hunter, she quickly turned towards Kaname.

"Sorry, Kaname-senpai, but I have to go..." she said and started dashing after the sliverette. Once the duo was out of sight, Kain walked up towards Kaname.

"Are you sure you want them to leave?" asked Kain in uncertainty.

"Yuki and Zero will definitely come back to me sooner or later," Kaname replied simply, as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

* * *

 _Back to Zero and Yuki..._

As Zero continues to run towards a pool, he grabbed his mouth while pulling off his jacket and tie, gasping for air and tightens his grip on the box of macarons. While Yuki ran faster she reached a clearing and around the corner of the trees, down at the end of the pool and Yuki gasped at the sight of Zero's weak form.

"Zero!" Yuki cried and ran in front of Zero who looked down at her. "Zero, what are you doing!? We need to take you to Kaien or the Nurse's office."

"Y-yeah, I'm starting to feel sick..." said Zero in between breaths. However before Yuki could help support Zero, a gun was suddenly pointed in towards Zero's direction, but due sudden action it was already too late for the duo to register what happened.

 ** _*BANG!*_**

Once the trigger was pulled, Yuki immediately snapped out of her daze and gasped to find Zero holding his hand to his bleeding shoulder.

"Heh, so Kaien was telling the truth, your human again..." said a familiar voice. Yuki turned towards the owner of the voice, while Zero looked up, only to see their new Ethics teacher.

"Sen...sei..." Zero muttered weakly. While Yuki eyes widened at Zero's way of addressing their new Ethics teacher.

"I apologise for using this gun on my cute student. I was just making sure, that the old coot was telling the truth," replied Toga, as he gave a smirk.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **And that's it~sorry if the chapter is too long. I did try to make it simple as possible to avoid many repeated familiar scenes, but I do hope that you like Mochi transformation? or do you want Mochi to remain a dragon forever?**

 **However! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello ladies, gentlemen, visitors and fellow readers~**

 **It is so good to see your lovely views again~ But in this chapter, I would like to raise an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

 **Because, earlier a few days ago... for those who have or have not seen it, but a 'NEW BOOK VOTE' chapter was suddenly posted in all my books and to be VERY CLEAR, this chapter is actually a draft post that I have been working on. Since I am (SPOILER ALERT!) proud to announce that I am almost halfway done with the first season of Vampire Knight, I was thinking about writing the second season of this book, but it would take some time for me to write the basic storyline first. Since I have to balance so MANY things at the same time, such as...high school work(which I need the grades for my university), updating my other books and maintaining my writing schedule. So in short, this chapter was supposed to be posted at the END of THIS book for the season.**

 **But since I was working on this draft at my local cafe nearby, my device also just suddenly caught a weird glitch that caused it to shut down on me for the whole afternoon! However, once I managed to get it fixed, I realized I got some reviews from some of you (but I WILL NOT say WHO). And of course, that's when I realized that the draft was suddenly posted on ALL the books. So, for those who read my other books and including this story, and my original followers for this story, I sincerely apologise T∧T for this sudden glitch.**

 **I. am. sorry. (´;︵;`)**

 **OKAY! Now that I have this HUGE misunderstanding out of the way and gloomy subject out of the way, we can finally move on to the well-deserved chapter.**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 15:** Their choices part (1).

* * *

 _Many years in the past..._

A young boy's head poked out of the shrubbery as he searched the forest area for someone; reaching an opening he finally found a young man with a heavy patched eye, laying on the grassy floor in peace. The young boy came out from his hiding spot, with his head hung low in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry teacher...because of me you lost your eye..." said the boy as he tried his best not to let out his tears that were threatening to spill. "Y-you told me to escape, but I came back...you..." but before the young boy could continue to admit his faults, the young man sat up from the grassy floor. He faced the young boy and gave the boy a gentle pat on the head " Do you want me to regret risking my life to save you? Really? I didn't save you to see this kind of expression on your face." he said as he gave the young boy a light scolding.

The young boy looked at his teacher with now teary eyes, "T-teacher..." he said as he tried to thank his mentor for his affection.

"Why do vampires harm humans so much?" asked the young boy. The young man looked at his student and replied, "It is because they are sorrowful creatures, who cannot defy their natural instinct. Therefore they must be hunted down. Including me, the other vampire hunters and the Kiryu clan. Only to live for this reason. Do you understand, Zero?" he asked.

The boy gave a small nod.

"Vampires could only be our enemy."

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Zero continued to stare at his teacher, as he was at a loss of words at his mentor's sudden action to shoot him. "Sensei..." was all he could mutter as his hand was still placed on his bleeding bullet wound.

Toga continues to smirk and placed his gun back in place, before offering a hand to Zero. "Even if it's just a light brush, a normal vampire would face great pain, because the bullet is imbued with anti-vampire magic...but since you didn't feel the after effects of the pain. I guess, your really back to normal again. Welcome back, Zero." said Toga warmly as he gently helped lift Zero out of the water along with Yuki, who helped support and push his lower body out of the water.

"Sensei...I-"

 ***Crack***

"?!" Zero started as he tried to speak to his mentor before suddenly turning his attention towards the source of the sudden sound in the forest area.

Toga and Yuki immediately took out their anti-vampire weapons and defended Zero, as they heard the crunching noises of tree branches approaching closer and closer till...

A young, naked girl wrapped in a dirtied blanket emerged from the shrubbery. Deeply curious, Toga, Yuki and Zero continued to observe the little girl, before she set her eyes on them. But more specifically towards a certain silverette hunter. They noticed the little girls suddenly shone brightly and yelled in a familiar voice that both Zero and Yuki knew all too well.

"MAMA!" exclaimed the girl in glee. Zero's eyes widened in shock. 'No way...that's...no, it couldn't be...' he thought in disbelief. "M-mochi?" Zero muttered to himself unconsciously.

"You, girl. Are you any chance the girl's mother?" asked Toga as he faced Yuki.

Yuki quickly shook her head and said, "N-no! I'm not her mother! But those eyes... can she be? No way..." she trailed away in doubt, as they suddenly noticed that the girl started to waddle towards them. But paused as her fine jade-like eyes watched the drops of Zero's blood drip down to the marble floor.

 ***Plop***

 ***Plop***

"Mama...owie, owie?" said the girl in worry, till her eyes shifted towards an unfamiliar man with a big gun on his back. The girl's eyes darkened dangerously and pointed at Toga.

"You made Mama huwrt..." as she started to speak, the trio suddenly felt the ground underneath them shake and watched in awe and horror as the roots from the trees suddenly twisted and turned to form a large pair of claw-like hands that towered over Toga. "If you huwrt Mama, Mochi huwrt you." she finished as the hands started to aim at Toga, till two voices shouted in unison.

"MOCHI STOP!"

"Mochi-chan WAIT! Why has it turned into this?!"

At that moment, the claws stopped immediately and everyone turned to face Kaien who ran at full speed towards Toga, Zero and Yuki and snatched Toga's gun away.

"This is why I detest Vampire Hunters! You always get too reckless..." Kaien grumbled, as he glared/pouted at Toga, who snatched his gun back from Kaien's hands.

Toga just clicked his tongue in annoyance, before turning his attention to the naked little girl. "So? Kaien, mind introducing us to the little lady?" said Toga as he wanted to change the subject. Kaien immediately shifted his attention to Mochi, before facing the trio and started talking about what happened earlier.

"So...simply put, the reason why Mochi is in such a state is due to a growth stage that every Nature dragon will have to face. And we call this the 'human transformation period'. Now, this transformation only occurs when the moon is full, but normally Nature dragons could just shift to their human forms as freely as they please. However, since Mochi-chan is still very young her transformation will only last for a few days till the next full moon." Kaien explained.

Zero walked over towards Mochi till he was just right next to her. He bent down to her eye level and stared at her with a blank expression until he suddenly booped her on the nose and broke into a warm smile.

"Sweetie...you, are a mess," he said softly as he picked up his daughter, while he ignored the aching pain of the gunshot earlier, he could bear with it.

"Come, everyone. It's time to go back inside the dorms, I'll fix Zero and Mochi back up in the nurse's office." Kaien said as he placed each of his hands on both his son and daughter. But Yuki did not move. Instead, she turned around to face Toga. "Just what kind of person are you?" she asked, questioning Toga's earlier action.

"Yagari Toga, vampire hunter. I was Zero's sensei." Toga replied as he took a drag of his cigarette, "Isn't that right Zero?"

"Yes. And sensei? Can you not smoke in front of Mochi? You're setting a bad example." said Zero as the trio started walking, while Mochi glanced coldly at Toga before they walked away from the Vampire Hunter.

* * *

 _Back to Zero's room..._

Zero, whose bullet wound was now dressed and treated from the Nurse's office was back from a very long evening. He sat up in his bed, drying up Mochi's wet hair with a soft towel as the girl just finished a fresh warm bath. He smiled affectionately as he finished drying Mochi, picked up a simple white sundress and slipped it on.

 _'And she's done!'_ thought Zero proudly as he combed a hand through his hair in exhaustion. Before grabbing Mochi into an embrace and plopping on the bed.

 ***Growl***

"Mama, Mochi hungry," said Mochi, as she climbed out of Zero's embrace before she started to knead Zero's chest. Immediately Zero sat straight up and pulled out a familiar mint wrapped box from his pocket and started to unwrap the box in front of Mochi.

"Here, why not have one of these? Sorry that they're mostly crumbs now, but I heard that they taste very good," said Zero as he brought the half-crushed macaroon in front of Mochi. Mochi started sniffing the macaroon and took a bite, then started chewing the rest in hunger. Zero chuckled slightly at how Mochi ate before bringing a thumb to wipe away a few crumbs away from her mouth. And looked at the clock by his bedside. "8:45 pm" it read, Zero picked up Mochi once he saw the macaroon box was now empty.

"It's still early to go to bed, I'll fix you some dinner to eat first, then we'll head to bed," said Zero as he started moving to the kitchen.

* * *

 _The next day in the Day class..._

Yuki had noticed that Zero hadn't been to classes or wasn't around the school. ' _Most likely because of the bullet wound last night...'_ she thought in worry. Till it was sundown and Yuki was forcing the Day class fans back in line as they continued to scream for their favourite Night class students.

"All right! Stand back! Get back in line!" Yuki yelled at the Day class students, as they continued to shove themselves forward to get the Night class' attention as they walked past them.

"HEY! All Day class students, return to your dorms immediately!" yelled a voice. All the girl froze, turning their heads to face none other than Zero Kiriyu, but with an arm sling wrapped around his bullet wound.

 _'No doubt that Headmaster forced Zero to wear it.'_ thought Yuki, before joining with Zero to manage the crowd of fangirls. However, just when the crowd started to disperse Zero seemed to just disappear into thin air. Yuki quickly ran back into the school building and was lucky enough to catch Toga before he walked off into the classroom. Toga looked down at Yuki, who grabbed his jacket.

"What happened to Zero?" Yuki demanded. "What did you do to him?" Yuki asked coldly and Toga chuckled at her.

"We isolated him." Toga replied simply, while Yuki blinked in confusion.

"Isolated? We?"

"The headmaster and I decided to isolate him from doing any more vampire hunting activity to avoid hurting his injuries. However despite my offer in sending the dragon kid back to him. He simply broke out just this afternoon, I suppose you saw him?"

Yuki's expression started to relax and let out a sigh of relief. "Other than that, Zero is okay, right?" Yuki asked, looking up at the older hunter. "Where is he?"

"He's simply on house arrest in his room for the time being," replied Toga lazily.

Dark brown eyes widened. "House arrest?"

"Since he is no longer a full vampire, his healing ability would be slower. So the house arrest prevents him from worsening his wound, but...after witnessing this afternoon's stunt I think I would need to move him to the isolation chamber, jeez this a stubborn student of mine..." sighed Toga, Yuki 'ooh'd in understanding.

"Other than that, Zero is fine, right?" Yuki repeated, looking up at the older hunter.

"Yeah, however, he's most likely watching over that little girl as usual in his room. But I don't have time to talk to kids like you, that stupid headmaster has already forced a troublesome job on me," Toga grumbled under of his breath. " 'Go teach Ethics to the Nightclass as well', is what he said." Yuki watched as the older hunter went back to the classroom the Night class was in and shut the door behind him.

 _Should I visit them_?

* * *

 _Inside the classroom..._

Toga puts down his book on the desk before speaking; "Starting today, I'll be your Ethics teacher. My name is Yagari Toga." Toga informed them all. "It's a pleasure to meet you, vampires." All the vampire eyes grew red, except for Kaname's, before they turned back to their original colours.

"Yagari?" Ruka stated more than questioned his name. "Yagari's the same name as the current 'number one' vampire hunter."

"So, that means the gunshot we heard and the familiar blood we smelt yesterday was caused by you," Aiduo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Relax, you guys." Toga said, smirking. "Today, I am an official teacher with a certified teaching licence."

"Isn't it somewhat late to be spying on the Night Class now?" Kaname asked as he turned a page of his book. "Or perhaps..." Kaname looked up at Toga with a knowing look in his eyes. "You're keeping a certain someone or should I say two people from us, Yagari-sensei?" Toga closed his eye to hide his irritation.

"Thank you for the kind comment, Kuran Kaname-kun. Unfortunately, my 'to kill' list is completely blank at the moment." He opened his eye and looked at Kaname. "However, should you fall asleep due to our lectures being too boring, then I won't mind adding you to the list." Aiduo stood up from his spot along with Ruka as they glared at Toga.

"How dare you say such things to Kaname-sama?!" Ruke seethed.

"Ruka, stop it," Kain said dully and Ruka glared at him, while Kaname closed his book, causing Aiduo to look at him.

"I will be careful, sensei." Toga's eye narrowed, while Kaname gave him a smile.

"Hmph."

 _-End of part 1-_

* * *

 **And~ That it for this chapter everyone~!**

 **However, again I would like to apologise in advance to everyone for this BIG misunderstanding. But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**

 **-Slyblue0404**


	17. Chapter 16

Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight!

I hope you like the chapter~! ∩( ´∀` )∩

 **Chapter 16:** Their choices part (2).

* * *

 _Inside the classroom..._

"Does anyone else have any questions?" asked Toga, but just got blank stares in return before he closed his book and shut his eye. "If not, then that is all for today." His eye snapped back open as a dagger was suddenly thrown in his way, but with his fast reflexes. He effortlessly lifts up his book to block a dagger. "What a warm welcome," said Toga lazily as he eyed the dagger.

Aido just tsked, looking annoyed. "I'll just take this as a souvenir to commemorate having vampires for students," said Toga playfully, before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 _Back to Yuki's location..._

Once Yuki arrived at Zero's room in the Headmasters residence. She knocked on the door, the door opened a few moments later, to reveal a shockingly well rested Zero with Mochi who was still in her human form, being held by Zero in one arm and with his sling still on the other arm. Yuki was shocked as to how Zero looked so well rested as her adopted brother, admitted a warm glow around him.

Zero gave a shocked expression as he saw Yuki standing in front of him, while Mochi's lit up upon seeing a familiar family face. "Yuki~" she chirped happily before being replaced with a yawn and nuzzled close to her Mama for warmth.

"Yuki?" said Zero rather shocked as he tried to adjust the weight of Mochi on his arm, while he stared into her eyes that were filled with worry.

"How's the recovery? Did you worsen your injury during your escape to pick up Mochi?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine. Unlike you, I don't make careless mistakes on my landing. So, you should go back, Yuki," said Zero as if a matter of factly. While Yuki's cheeks puffed up in annoyance at the comment, but before Zero could close the door on her, Yuki stopped him by putting her hands in between the door.

"Wait, Zero!" Yuki snapped. "Why did you listen to him? Just because he told you to..."

Zero let out a heavy sigh and opened the door slightly so that he could face Yuki. "Toga-sensei...was a guardian and a teacher to me and my younger brother. My parents were hardly at home. At that time...saw my first level E vampire..." Zero let out a shaky breath, before continuing with his story. "She was a school nurse, a very beautiful and elegant lady. But in truth, she's actually an ex-human vampire who escaped from the nobles control. One day, she turned into a savage in front of our eyes. Sensei lost his eye while protecting me, all because of our innocent assumption that the doctors and nurses are good...the price of naivety...Sensei puts his life on the line in order to teach us that. That's why, if he wants to kill me, I..." Zero hugged Mochi slightly closer to him before he decided not to say anymore.

"But...you're wrong." Yuki cut in. "You're a half human now! You're no longer the vampire you use to be!... In truth you just want to live a normal life now, don't you?!" Yuki cried as she trembled.

Zero turned away to hide his frown and nodded silently, before he lifted a hand to wipe away Mochi's stray tears, as she seemed to catch the atmosphere in the room.

"Zero, I know that you're going through some rough times with facing the new changes in your new self and having to face old wounds again. But do know that there are people that care for you deeply, me, headmaster, your sensei, maybe the Nightclass? And mostly your _daughter_ , so Zero please just live life to the fullest. Okay?" said Yuki trying to reassure her adopted brother.

Zero looked at her in shocked, before nodding slightly and replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right for once...I'll make sure to take better care of myself from now, you can go back Yuki." The female brunette nodded back, now happily at one another before saying a 'goodnight' and walked off to her room.

* * *

 _In Zero's room..._

Once Yuki was out of sight, Zero lets out another tired sigh before humming a random tune to calm the little bundle in his arms. As he led them to take a seat on his bedside, with the window facing them.

"Wow, looks like there's a lot of stars tonight." Zero smiled. "Look outside Mochi."

Zero helped Mochi to settle down in his lap and showed her the stars that lit up the sky. It almost looked too bright in Zero's opinion, but after looking at his daughter's pure smile, he decided to enjoy this peaceful moment.

"It's called a star," Zero said, pointing at the bright dot in the sky.

"St...aw..." Mochi looked up to Zero with curiosity.

Zero giggled. "S-t-ar," he repeated slowly.

"Staw," Mochi said and smiled at Zero.

Zero chuckled. "That's right."

Mochi continued watching the stars that twinkled in the clear night sky. "Eat?"

Zero couldn't hold it in any longer as he let out a rare laugh and kissed Mochi's cheek. "No, sweetie. You don't eat them. It's too far for you to reach. But when Mama's fully healed we can go outside to play, okay?"

"Oka," Mochi nodded happily.

"So, how was your day?" Zero asked with a smile.

Since Mochi was able to into a human, Zero would ask Mochi about what she did all day and would tell him in return. This was Zero's new way of helping his daughter to learn how to speak properly.

"Aido, Ichi and Papa..." Mochi started. As she tried her best to form a sentence. "Do magic."

"Ah," Zero brushed a thumb over her squish cheek. "So, Aido-senpai, Ichijo-senpai and Kuran helped with your magic?"

"Yes!" Mochi smiled at Zero.

Zero smiled back."That's great sweetie, did you learn something new?"

Mochi nodded and held out her hand. Strands of small little buds of white flowers started to magically form and started to tie themselves up into a flower crown. "For Mama!"

Zero smiled lovingly as he remembered that the flowers meant love, pureness and innocence. _'The perfect flower for my dragon daughter.'_ he thought.

"Wow, you can make crowns now? My sweetie is so talented!" said Zero, as Mochi placed the flower crown on his head.

Zero took these as a chance to attack Mochi's ribs, and Mochi started to laugh, kicking her legs. Zero laughed with her, and then turned them around, he hugged her tiny body tightly. Zero kissed Mochi's head lovingly and when Mochi turned her head to face him, he continued to rain Mochi's face with small kisses, making her giggle.

"Wat Mama do?" Mochi asked, playing with his anti-vampire bracelet.

"What did I do today?" Zero thought for a while. "After dropping you off to the Nightclass, I went back to rest, ate lunch and of course, I picked you up," Zero smiled.

"Mama rest. Mama rest to get better," Mochi replied immediately. "Mama take Mochi outside?"

"Of course I will, but after I get better, okay?" Zero hugged his daughter's body tightly, before putting the flower crown on the nightstand and grabbing the sheets to cover both of them.

"Goodnight sweetie," said Zero as he kissed Mochi's forehead.

"Night night mama..." replied Mochi, as she snuggled up to Zero and was soon asleep, which was then soon followed by Zero.

* * *

 _In the Nightclass hallway..._

Kaname gentle flipped through his book, reading it with a bored yet unreadable expression, unconsciously missing a certain chirpy presence.

"The next lesson is about to begin, aren't you coming in?" asked Ichijo as he popped his head out the classroom door.

"I'm not interested in that old man's class...macroscopic economic discussion," said Kaname as he muttered the last part.

"Hm? Come to think of it...did you see Zero's current condition this afternoon? He really made us worried..." Ichijo mentioned, as Kaname suddenly closed his book.

"Kaname?" asked Ichijo in confusion.

"Zero, he...is too stubborn," Kaname muttered to himself, as he watched the stars in the sky.

 _-End of part 2-_

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter~ But that's not all for this episode, there is still ONE more chapter for this episode, hope you look forward to it~**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 17:** Their choices part (3).

* * *

 _The next day in the Day classroom..._

"Math is next, huh?" Yuki muttered to herself before she suddenly remembered last night's talk with Zero. _'I'm sure that he'll be fine. As long as Zero is alright, that person has no reason to kill him.'_ thought Yuki as she snapped back to pay attention to the math teacher's lecture.

* * *

 _Zero's room at the Headmaster's residence..._

It was enjoyable to sleep more than usual. As Zero was still house arrested from school, and Mochi didn't need to go to the Night class, so Zero could fully enjoy the warmth in their bed. While Mochi still in deep sleep, and Zero didn't want to move too much, afraid that he would disturb his daughter's sleep. Instead, he caressed Mochi's silky, white hair softly as he thought of what to cook for today's breakfast.

 _'Cereal? Bacon and Eggs? or toast?'_ Zero lets out a deep sigh, before immediately pointing Bloody rose at the door as he heard the door open to the darkroom. However, after seeing it was just Toga-sensei, Zero lowered his gun and looked down as Mochi stirred from her sleep.

After closing the door, Toga walked over to the window.

"Why are you keeping the windows shut?" Zero's eye faced Toga's back and replied back. "I just didn't want to affect my daughter's sleep." As he could hear Mochi yawn, and opened her eyes, and then closed them again. Zero watched in amusement and watched as Mochi blinked her eyes, and then open them.

Toga opened the curtains to reveal the soft sun rays. "Good morning," Zero whispered, kissing his daughter's button nose. "Did you sleep well?"

Mochi rubbed her eyes and nodded, before looking up to Zero. "What about Mama?"

"I slept well too," said Zero with a smile as he held Mochi tightly, with his good arm.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Toga suddenly, Zero gave him shocked a look.

"Huh?"

"That gun was specially made to deal with vampires. Even vampires with high recovery speeds, cannot heal normally...unless he or she drinks fresh blood," Toga explained as he turned and sat at the end of the bed facing Zero. "But I'm glad you didn't, I have also noticed that your tattoo's vanished halfway through. But that's more than enough, I couldn't ask for more. Welcome back Zero." Toga turned and stood in front of Zero.

"But I'm sure that it will take a little longer for the wound to heal completely. So? What's for breakfast?" asked Toga with a smirk.

* * *

 _In the Day classroom..._

" Hey class Prez, is this a free study period?" said a Day class student.

"Of course not! I wasn't informed about that!" replied the Class President.

 _'Wow, Yagari-sensei sure is slow today...'_ Thought Yuki, before looking up suddenly and her eyes widen in realization as she stood up from her seat.

"Yuki?" Yori asked worriedly.

She watched in shock as Yuki started exiting the class, while their Math teacher yelled her name.

 _'I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left Zero and Mochi alone there!'_ Thought Yuki to herself as she ran to the Headmaster's residence and ran straight to Zero's room, slamming the door open. "No! Zero!" Yuki yelled but stopped as she saw that the room was completely empty. In a panic, she started looking for the trio, up and down for others in the house. Till she ran past the dining area, since it was the last place she hadn't checked she ran inside, but watched dumbstruck as the trio she was looking for the past hour, were actually seating facing each other having a pleasant, peaceful late breakfast.

Mochi was munching happily on her honey and toast, Zero was eating a piece of fruit from his fruit salad and sometimes he would exchange a few words with Toga across him. While Toga himself was enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"U-um...did I miss something?" asked Yuki, as she tried to break the oddly peaceful atmosphere. However, the male hunters didn't respond to her, as Toga took one last sip of his coffee and stood up fro his seat and started to walk out but stopped halfway.

"Though there is no longer a reason for me to kill you Zero... do you remember what you said to me?" asked Toga as he put a hand over his covered eye. " 'I wouldn't let you forget losing your right eye to save me.' on that day you made an oath to me. But looking at you like this makes me want to smack you on the head." Mochi immediately glared at Toga as she could sense a bit of a threat from Toga's voice, while Zero stared wide-eyed.

"I kinda feel like doing so, I don't remember saving two spoilt brats for nothing. Especially one that tends to give up quickly and taking in a mythical creature that should have been extinct years ago." Toga's hand dropped to his side.

"But even though you are no longer a Level E, you better not run away. You found a second path, don't lose it." Toga turned around, facing Yuki. "Hey, little girl!" he said.

"Little girl...?! Wha-what is it?" asked Yuki.

"If this guy breaks down, you must support him. He may be half vampire, but his healing factor is slow. Just make sure he doesn't carry anything heavy alone. This is all for his own good. From now on it's all up to you and those vampires." said Toga, as he struggles to shift his heavy, large suitcase towards the door. But soon just lets go of it and walks towards the door.

"Ah...nevermind I'll just send someone to just send the suitcase some other time. I'm a busy man, and there's work for me to do. I have no time to slack off. Goodbye, until we see each other again," he said but narrowed his eyes as he reached the doorknob.

"Zero... _"That woman",_ seems to be still alive."

Zero's eyes widened and reflectively placed a hand on his tattooed neck, Yuki looked at Toga in confusion, while Mochi let out a low growl at Toga till he walked out of the room.

 _"That woman?"_ Yuki glanced at Zero and Mochi, who was now grabbing some of the dishes to the sink.

"Zero...I thought you were really going to die." Zero looked up from the sink at Yuki who's fists clenched at her side, Zero rolled his eyes and playfully flicked the excess water to Yuki.

"Idiot, you think I'll run away now ? Especially that I have Mochi to look after?" asked Zero as he raised a brow.

Yuki shook her head, before letting out a giggle as she watched Mochi help bring the rest of the dishes to Zero. "No, and I won't regret my decisions." Zero nodded at the answer, as Yuki walked towards the duo, rolled up her sleeves and grabbed another wet sponge.

"Can I help?" asked Yuki.

"No, you've already broke enough plates." Zero replied immediately, while Mochi slowly nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _It Kaname's room..._

Kaname was leaning against the open curtain with his eyes closed and a hand by his side clenched the fabric of the curtain in his palm, before his wine-red eyes opened to reveal a cold, dark look.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter!**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 18:** Flower maze part (1).

* * *

 _The next night in the Night class..._

"Aido, Mochi's coming your way!" shouted Ruka, as she quickly passed a white dress toward him.

"Oh no! She took a turn!" Ichijo cried out. "She's coming towards you, Shiki!"

"Quick! Don't let the vines take her outside, she just took a shower!" Aido shouted. "Kaname-sama said the dress was expensive!"

Kain sighed and ran out to the hallway, chasing after the fleeing dragon child. "Seiren! Quick get the dress ready!"

Luckily. Mochi was not used to running so much and accidentally plopped on the carpeted floor before Seiren took this chance to scoop her up and immediately slipped on the white elegant dress on her body. Mochi giggled and looked at Seiren. "Play, play!"

Seiren smiled slightly and tighten her grip a bit, to make sure that Mochi doesn't attempt to run off again. "Wow...Mochi-chan you sure like to run a lot now that you're in human form huh?" teased Ichijo as Seiren passed Mochi to him.

Mochi pouted. "Mama, Yuki!"

"Yes, yes I know you want your Mama, but you need to wait. Tonight, we have a very important guest coming and we need you all dolled up."

Mochi tried to make attempts to break free from Ichijo's hold, only to be later tickled as punishment. But looked at confusion as she watched Ruka and Rima starting to bring out combs and hair accessories. Mochi purred almost immediately as Rima combed a brush over her soft white locks, while Ruka was choosing her headwear for tonight.

Rima smiled softly. "Mochi, if you behave good tonight, I'll give you a treat."

Mochi's face lite up. "Treat?" asked Mochi, Rima gave a positive nod.

Mochi's eyes sparkled, "Mochi will be good!" she promised, as Mochi continued to watch Rima and Ruka comb her hair into a french braid and started putting pearled bobby pins in between the braids and finally a lovely white rose at the front.

Senri peeked into the room. "He's also here. You three need to come down soon."

Mochi ran over to Senri and grabbed his hand, as Senri lad her downstairs. She blinked and tilted her head in confusion as she saw all the Night class members downstairs.

Once Senri led her over to where Aido and the others were. "Who came?" asked Mochi, "The man coming tonight is Ichijo's grandfather. He's a very important person so you need to be on your best behaviour."

Mochi blinked and nodded in understanding, then looked at Ichijo. Who seemed to be pacing back and forth, very anxiously. Mochi giggled at the funny movement and walked up to Ichijo. The blond smiled as he picked her up and she nuzzled his cheek loving against hers. "Ichi, scared?" asked Mochi teasingly.

Ichijo laughed. "Not exactly, Mochi-chan. It's just that my grandfather is a very important and serious man."

"You look very breathtaking tonight, Mochi."

Ichijo ran up the stairs with Mochi still in his arms. "You don't need to come down, Kaname-sama. Grandfather just wants to see me."

Kaname smiled and held his arms out to take Mochi from Ichijo, which Mochi gladly accepted. "Nonsense. I haven't seen Ichiou, so I just want to greet him." He cradled Mochi close to him and smoothed some stray hairs from her eyes. "Is that okay?"

Mochi shifted comfortably in Kaname's arms and unconsciously purred loudly. Kaname smiled at her warmly, before becoming very serious. "And besides, I think that it would be safer for Mochi to stay with me."

Ichijo sighed and nodded in agreement. Mochi continued to purr pleasantly and placed her head on Kaname's shoulder. Till she watched in curiously as an older man walked into the main area of the Moon Dorm. Her eyes narrowed as Kaname shifted to hold her in his left arm.

The man walked over to Kaname. "It is good to see you again, Kuran-sama." The man took Kaname's hand and bent to kiss it. "It never ceases to amaze me how different purebloods are from nobles. Even stained in blood, you will remain untainted, much like the fragrance of flowers. I hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood."

Kaname's grip tightened, as he could hear Mochi's slight growls behind him. But everything happened so fast, Mochi didn't even have time to face the man. As Ruka stood protectively in front of Kaname and Aido had grabbed the man's hand, and yanked him away from Kaname.

Mochi looked up at Kaname. "Ichi's grandpa?"

The man finally seemed to finally notice Mochi. A look of shock crossed his face. "Who is this growling angel?"

Mochi decided not to reply to Ichiou since she was told to behave. She had no choice but to contain her anger, but that certainly did not stop her wings from bursting out from her back of her dress.

Kaname gently stroked her hair affectionately. "Mochi, why don't you go out and play with Kain and Aido?"

Mochi eagerly nodded, as Kaname turned towards Aido and handed her over. Once the trio was out of sight, Ichiou chuckled. "Where on earth did you acquire such a rare winged child?"

Kaname smiled. "It is a secret that I simply cannot tell."

* * *

 _Weeks later, at the shooting range..._

Yuki had her hands over her ears and Mochi, who was now back to her dragon form wore a pair of sound cancelling headphones. As they both watched, as Zero used Bloody rose to shoot at the targets, while Mochi watched him with sparkling eyes. Yuki's thoughts suddenly went to the day Kaname had met her during that snowy day. _'I've been having a lot of flashbacks lately...'_ thought Yuki, as she put her hands by her side, before noticing that Zero was eyeing her in suspicious look.

"What are you looking at? You hardly come here, feeling curious?" asked Zero as he reloaded his gun.

"Because...it'd be normal to worry...I was just wondering if your arm is okay...since you finally took your cast off...I just want to keep an eye on you." said Yuki, causing Zero to look at her.

"Good luck with that, Guardian, Oh I got distracted," replied Zero with a with doubt, before going back to shooting.

Yuki pouted angrily. "Jeez, you're so uncute Zero..." she muttered, Zero rolled eyes at the comment as he merely shot at a target several times unital the paper fell to the ground.

"Wow, your skill is pretty good..."

"Mama!Mama!" said Mochi enthusiastically as she continued to watch Zero shoot the practice targets.

"Yes, I know sweetie. I'm amazing at this but just wait a moment. I'm almost done." Zero said as he started to shoot the last batch of targets. Yuki gasped at Zero. "Wait, Zero. How did you understand that?"

"Eh?"

"I can tell from her blood." Zero placed his fingers on his lips. "It's kind of like a baby monitor."

Yuki opened her mouth in amazement. "That's kinda cool! It's like your using telekinesis!" said Yuki, before gasping at the time on the clock. "Oh my gosh! I'm late for patrol, see you later Mochi, Zero!" she yelled as she ran out of the shooting room. Zero took this time to put down Bloody rose and decided to feed Mochi her dinner.

 _-End of part 1-_

* * *

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 19:** Flower maze part (2).

* * *

 _During patrol..._

Yuki walked blankly around the school grounds, as she thought about what had happened during the past few weeks and how much Zero had changed. While she suddenly remembered the time Kaname had brought her to Kaien's residence and when Zero was also brought into the family, then breaking into tears at his suffering of losing his family to a noble vampire.

* * *

 _Many years before..._

Yuki was around 12 where she was poking lazily at the fire with a fire poker. Till she heard the door open, "Yuki!" called Kaien, as she stood up and ran to the front door. "Sorry about coming home so late," said Kaien.

The brunette froze as she saw a young boy around her age standing next to Kaien, the boy had snowy white hair and silver eyes with a hint of lavender. "This is Kiryu, Zero-kun. He will be staying with us from now on. But please be patient with him, his family got killed by a bad vampire." Kaien explained, as his arm was wrapped around Zero's shoulder in a caring manner, while Zero head still hung low and didn't say a word.

 _Later that night..._

Yuki was walking down the hall and was passing Zero's room, noticing that the door was opened slightly, so she stopped and looked inside the dark room, only to find Zero's bangs covering his soulless eyes and hand over his throat.

"Z-zero...kun?" Yuki looked up at her adopted brother standing in the doorway of his room. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"It really hurts..."Zero replied dully. "So I must make more pain for myself. Since...I can still feel...the touch of that woman..." said Zero, as he started to scratch at the wounds, trying to make them deeper.

"Stop it...that must be painful," Yuki said softly before she ran forward and grabbed his hand, stopping him from continuing to hurt himself. " 'That woman' is the one who did those horrible things to your family, right?" Yuki lifted Zero's hand to her cheek. "It's okay." Yuki placed his free hand over Zero's wounded neck. "I will always be here for you."

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Yuki was back in Headmaster's residence, originally thinking of a well-deserved bath. But paused as she heard giggles coming from the bathroom, which she could identify as Mochi and the ineffective scolding voice must definitely belong to Zero.

So she decided to wait in the living room, but as soon as she laid on the couch. She was fast asleep, while she could still hear the random splashes in the shower.

* * *

 _In Yuki's dream..._

She suddenly remembers when Zero first met Kaname, that may or may not be much of a good idea.

"Yuki-chan, I'd like you to judge for yourself," said Kaien from her spot at the table, before the doorbell rang suddenly. Yuki got up causing Zero to look up at her brother, before looking back at Kaien. "I'm sure you'll be able to tell who's at the door immediately."

"Who's at the door?" asked Zero curiously.

"I'm glad you decided to have dinner with us!" Yuki said happily, causing Zero to mentally frown. He immediately knew that it was someone does he doesn't know. "Hurry up and come in! Are you cold?" Yuki asked as she was pulling someone inside.

The person gently made Yuki let go of their hand and placed the hand on her hand. Caressing Yuki's face as Yuki gave the person a close-eyed smile, leaning into the touch and placed her hand on the person's hand.

"Kaname-sama." Zero's eyes widened. "Kaname-sama, actually..."

"What is it?" Yuki giggled softly, missing what Zero muttered earlier.

The older boy, Kaname, let himself be guided into the room, smiling at Yuki before slowly turning and his eyes met Zero's eyes and frowned. Zero's eyes hazed over as he stood up. He cloud see a dark aura surrounding Kaname, immediately giving him a bad vibe. _His name...was Kaname...Kuran Kaname..._ Zero remembered that the woman mentioning wanting to kill a young Kuran boy because he was connected to someone. Zero's hand slowly reached for the knife on the table.

Yuki's eyes widened and she ran in front of Kaname. "No, Zero!"

Kaname reached out and grabbed Yuki, pulling her behind him, holding out his arm out as a shield while using his other arm to defend himself from the knife going into his arm. Yuki can only stare at them with wide eyes, stunned.

"You!" Zero snarled.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki cried.

"Attacking someone the instant you meet them...how rude..."

"Shut up! It's all your fault that she's like this!" Zero growled out angrily.

" 'She's like this'? " Kaname asked before recognition formed in his eyes. "Ah, you mean Hio Shizuka...what happened to her, has nothing to do with me," said Kaname, while Yuki looked at the duo in confusion.

"Liar!" Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Again, how rude. To call someone a liar when they did nothing wrong..." Zero's eyes widened when Kaname suddenly grabbed his arm, pulled out the knife and grabbed onto Zero. "However, I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you..." He made Zero let go of the knife, and let it fall to the floor, and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear. "I know what you did...if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Zero started to shake violently as he stared into Kaname's cold blood red eyes before Kaname stood up straight and let Zero go.

* * *

 _Later..._

The door opened in the room, filling it with a bit of light. "Zero?" Yuki whispered softly as she walked inside. She walked over to where Zero was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. "Zero, are you ok?" Yuki got up on the bed and leaned forward and went to put her hand on his shoulder, but he slapped Yuki's hand away and Yuki looked at him with shocked and sad eyes.

"Don't touch me! Not with those hands that touched _him_!" said Zero, with his voice dripping with venom.

"Kaname-sama is a kind vampire...he saved me from a terrible vampire..." Yuki said, backing away from Zero who gripped the sheets tightly in his hand.

"There must be something wrong with you, both Chairman Kaien...and you," muttered Zero, before burying his head in his knees and Yuki walked away from Zero's room, where she could hear soft sobbing sounds.

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Zero and Mochi came into the living room, while Zero was with a towel around his neck, he grabbed Mochi's towel to dry off her feathers and horns. "She fell asleep." Zero stared, looking down at his adopted sister before grabbing a blanket and covering her with it. "You'll catch a cold."

"Kaname-sama..." Yuki muttered in her sleep.

Zero lets out a sigh and sat against the couch, while he started to dry Mochi's body feathers. "Jeez...at this point she's starting sound like a stalker..." Zero muttered, before giving Mochi a kiss on her forehead and continued drying. A habit which Kaien would normally tease him about, but Zero didn't pay any him any attention. At that moment, Zero turned around when he felt familiar eyes on him and found Kaname standing there, with his eyebrow raised in amusement and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Could you bring Mochi with you outside?" asked Kaname. Zero stood up and walked outside the living room, just as Zero started opening her hazed filled eyes and sat up to watch Mochi, Zero and Kaname leave.

"Kaname-senpai?" Yuki wondered in confusion, before grabbing hold of a blanket. "Did Kaname-senpai cover me with this?"

* * *

 _Outside of Zero's room..._

"Why do I tolerate your existence?" Kaname wondered out loud. His back to Zero, with a purring Mochi in his arms, while Zero had his back leaned against the wall.

"I don't believe I ever told you the reason before," said Zero as he glanced at Kaname's back.

"I am well aware of how fragile the peace of Cross Academy is. But, now that the heavens have blessed us with an angel, it occurred to me. That the once thorny maze has started to bloom slightly into a breathtaking flower maze instead..." teased Kaname slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Zero with a smirk. "Do continue to take good care of our _'angel'_ Kiryu-kun, because deep down I know that she may be the 'key' to the solution in fixing the weak link between the creatures of Day and Night. Now if you will excuse me, I have a matter to discuss with the Chairman. Good night Mochi..." said Kaname before placing a kiss on Mochi's cheek, before giving the silverette a gentle ruffle on the hair. "Good night, _Zero-kun._ " said Kaname before walking away.

* * *

 _In the living room..._

 _"After that day, something changed inside me. However, something has changed."_ Yuki nuzzled the side of her cheek against the fabric of the blanket. _Despite everything._

* * *

 _Back to the o_ _utside of Zero's room..._

Once Kaname was out of sight, Zero tried his best to cover the light blush dusted on his cheeks and opened his door. _"Good night to you too, you damn bloodsucker."_ cursed Zero mentally, as he started getting into bed.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **I hoped you like the chapter~! Sorry, there was a lot of cut-throughs and flashbacks. I had to make a brief summary of all of Yuki's memories, in order to avoid too many conflicts in the writing. But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 20:** The new student part (1).

* * *

 _"Let hatred be your sustenance and grow up quickly...sweet Zero..." said a calm and gentle voice, as a head threaded itself in silver hair._

 _"You wish to kill me, do you not? I want to watch you forever." The cold, pale blood-stained hand moved some of the sliver bangs out of the young boy's eyes, revealing traumatized amethyst eyes._

 _"Hehe...I want to watch you closely forever...those eyes which are filled with hatred just for me...I'm so happy that you and I are bounded by the 'bond' that can never be broken." A_ _methyst eyes stared into a pair of pale pink eyes, only to see a woman with a devious smile on her face._

...

" ***Gasp***!" Amethyst eyes snapped open and Zero gasped. "Mama?" cried Mochi as she watched Zero sit up and placed a hand over his tattoo, before snapping out of his daze and turning towards her with a kind smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing sweetie. Let's go back to sleep."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Headmasters office..._

"It seems that the damn woman is still alive." Toga stated as he looked outside a window with his eyes narrowed. Kaien's eyes widened in shock as he flinched before looking at Toga before looking back to his paperwork with a visible frown on his face.

* * *

 _The next day that afternoon at the gate of the Night Class dorms..._

The Day class girls were all chatting about the Night class students, as usual, while they waited for the gates to open. But this time, they were talking about the upcoming ball where both Night and Day class students gather. While Yuki was trying her best to hold them back, however, it looks like she didn't make any difference.

"Excuse me! At these time, all of you Day Class students cannot go any further than this!" she yelled, pushing them back before looking over her shoulder at Zero. "Don't you think that they are unusually excited today?!"

"It's all because of that troublesome event." Zero stated before looking back at Yuki. "Make sure you're ready when the gates open."

Just as Zero said, the grand gates started opening. "Huh?!" Yuki gasped as the girls started to squeal as the Night class walked pass them. "Don't push! Don't push!" Yuki cried as the girls pushed and shoved against her.

One of the girls on Zero's side tried to get past him without being noticed, but the moment she stepped on the invisible line that Zero had created. The taller silver-haired teen snapped at her.

"If you take one step in front of me, I'll make you cry," he said, the girl froze before she stumbled back and fell to her knees behind the invisible line as the girls started to comfort her and talk badly about Zero. "HEY!" yelled one of the girls who was trying to stand up and take to him. But Zero hissed and turned towards the girls with a dark aura surrounding him, but before he could say anything a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder stopping him, and the girls.

"Need help pushing them back?" asked Aido and Zero faced him. "No, but thanks for as-" before Zero could finish his sentence, Aido grabbed Zero's arm, dragging him inside and slammed the door shut. Ignoring the girl's outcries of not being fair. "Sorry Ladies," said Aido as he listens to the girl's cries in amusement and turned to the rest of the group. "They are just jealous, how cute."

"By the way, Zero is Mochi coming to the Grand ball?" asked Aido, while Zero removed Aido's grip from his arm and thought for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Most likely, since the full moon is rising on that day..." "Alright!" exclaimed Aido happily, cutting Zero off before he could continue.

"Aido, you're bothering the Disciplinary Committee." said a velvet voice. They both turned to see Kaname, and the rest of the inner circle standing there, waiting or expecting his presence?

"It's fine, It doesn't really bother me that much..." mumbled Zero. Kaname titled his head slightly playfully. "If you don't have a dance partner for the ball Zero, I would gladly volunteer." said the Pureblood.

Zero immediately brought a hand over his face to cover the light pink blush rising to his cheeks. "Y-you...shameless, I-!" started Zero, before the grand doors opened and a hand landed on his shoulder.

"*Huff* *huff* Zero...help I think, I've reached my limit..." begged Yuki in between breaths, before straightening herself, greeted the Night class students and Kaname, before dragging Zero out of the building. Not noticing Kaname's chuckling lightly at the sight of Zero's ears lightly dusted pink, but ignored it as he walked to the front of the group to lead them to their classes.

* * *

 _Later that night at the Headmaster's office..._

"Ah...it's finally good to see Zero back in school and Mochi playing happily with Night class, it really brings tears to a father's eyes," said Kaien happily, as he brought a handkerchief to wipe away a fake tear.

"Yeah and thanks to Mochi, she seems to bring Zero and the Night class together closer together unconsciously, even Kaname-senpai seems to be...um..." before she could continue Yuk'si face starts to blush a deep red. "closer to Zero...more than ever." she finished with a smile, as she looked Kaien in the eyes while he nodded in agreement. Before he placed a hand on top of a file. "In any case, I have a request for you. To show a transfer student around," said Kaien, going back in a serious tone.

Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "A new transfer student?"

Kaien picked up the file and opened it and looked inside the file. "Yes, she was scheduled to start earlier, but she has a weak condition and she was resting at her villa, deep in the mountains," Kaien explained, before hearing a knock on his door.

"Oh, I think she's ready," Kaien stated, looking up at the door while Yuki glanced over her shoulder. "Come in," said Kaien, the door opened and a girl with lavender coloured hair and eyes walked in, wearing a Night class uniform, peeked her head inside the room curiously.

"Um...Good evening." She said, standing up straight while Yuki turned towards her fully. "Kurenai-san, this is my daughter, Yuki." Kaien introduced. Yuki then soon realized that she was being rude by staring at the new student, she quickly bowed. "Oh, um, nice to meet you."

The Kurenai-san's eyes widened _innocently_ and put a hand over her mouth before a gentle smile graced upon her feathers. "You look delicious, so healthy..."

Kaien immediately ran towards the student's side and scolded her in a childish way. "Now listen here Maria Kurenai-san! That is a taboo in this Academy!"

"Oh..." Maria gasped childishly at Kaien, while Yuki sweat-dropped.

Maria turned back to Yuki with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm terribly sorry. Nice to meet you too Yuki-san. My name is Maria Kurenai, I am in your care." Yuki smiled back at Maria in a friendly manner.

But without noticing, Kaien watched the duo with a frown on his face. As Yuki made gestures as to where everything in the Academy was to Maria as she continued to talk on their way out of the office.

 _-End of chapter 1-_

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter!**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 21:** The new student part (2).

* * *

 _In the school grounds..._

"The library is over that way," said Yuki as they walked down the hall before the brunette noticed the classroom up ahead. "And this is the classroom that the Nightclass will be using today," Yuki explained, pointing at the room as she continued walking, till Maria suddenly came to a stop, causing Yuki to stop as well and looked at her. "What's the matter?" asked Yuki curiously.

"Yuki-san...to be honest, I'm scared that I've been transferred here. Will you believe me?" Maria questioned, with a light pink blush on her cheeks. "A vampire, who's weak and won't normally be accepted by the others. I just know it..."

Yuki could only stare at the vampire in shock and a bit of understanding. "Oh...I see..."

While Maria, noticing the look that she was getting, she placed her hands over face, as if she tried to hide her shame. "See? Even you don't believe me."

Yuki's brown eyes widened and started to panic. "N-no! I just...did not expect to hear that." Yuki confessed as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"I don't think that you need to worry. The Dorm President and the Vice-Dorm President are very kind. And..." Yuki looked up, smiling as she held Maria's hands. "Just call me or the Headmaster if anything happens. We'll come to your aid." Yuki said happily while she gave Maria a closed-eyed smile.

"So, you don't have to worry, Maria-san." Maria's eyes widened as Yuki opened her eyes, which then grew wide as she felt Maria suddenly pulled her into a hug.

After a brief moment, Maria lets go and Yuki stood back at arm's length. "Oh! Thank you, Yuki-san." Maria said sweetly, as she caressed a lock of Yuki's hair, before placing the hair behind her ear. Hugging her again, she whispered into her, with an unseen wicked look in her eyes. "I love...girls like _you_."

* * *

 _Inside the classroom of the Night class..._

"A transfer student...who arrives late," Ichijo commented out loud as he looked out the window. "Mysterious, isn't she? I smell a crime. What do you think Mochi-chan?" Ichijo asked playfully at the little dragon perched against his arms, while Mochi started to sniff rapidly around the classroom with the black cloak covering her eyes. Causing the blondie to giggle slightly at the innocent sight.

Senri turned to look at Ichijo blankly, while he stroked his cheeks gently. "Are you talking about the book you were reading yesterday?" Senri questioned him in his usual monotonous voice, while Rima booped Mochi on the snout.

"It looks like she really is coming...the transfer student," mumbled Rima, before walking back to her seat.

Senri hmm'ed in response and pulled out two pocky sticks, putting one each in both his and Mochi's mouths. While Aido whined and looked around in horror as he kept thinking about Kaname-sama's impression of the transfer student.

Suddenly a giggle caught Aido's attention while Kaname's eyes widen slightly, as everyone turned to look at the newcomer, who so happens to be sitting at the teacher's desk.

"I'm so glad this class seems fun." Maria looked at them with amusement shining in her eyes. "Hey, isn't this class starting yet?"

"You there...just who are you?" asked Aido, but sounded more like a demanded tone.

Maria's eyes sharpened as she looked at Aido. " ' _You there'?_ " She got up, jumping over all the desks in her way and landed on the desk in front of Aido, but before she could place her palms on his cheeks. She felt a thick-like rope, wrapped around her waist and felt a light breeze of wind coming through an opened window. "Oh my...I am caught, by vines?" asked Maria rather amused as she now noticed that the so-called 'rope' was actually a large vine wrapped around her waist.

"Mochi-chan calm down and please put the new student down, too?" asked Ichijo nicely, as he was rather shocked at Mochi's sudden outburst. At first, he heard her growl softly in protest, before sighing in defeat and gently placing Maria beside the desk, and dismissed the vein back into the gardens.

"W-what?!" Aido choked out, eyes wide from shock and fear as he felt an irking aura of a Pureblood surrounding Maria when clearly she is not a Pureblood.

Kaname snapped his book closed and closed his eyes, causing Mochi to look up at him. Once Kaname opened his eyes again warily before he spoke. "Since you are the new transfer student, all you need to do is introduce yourself first, Kurenai Maria," Kaname stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh..." said Maria as she looked over at him before jumping to the desk in front of him, bowing on her knees and grabbing Kaname's hand. "I apologize for causing such a scene..." Maria looked up at Kaname in an 'innocent' manner. "Kuran Kaname-sama." she then squealed happily as Maria nuzzled her cheek against Kaname's hand. "I got to meet a Pureblood! I'm so happy!"

Ruka's eyes widened shock as she gasped, Aido flinched at the emotionless look of Kaname's eyes, while Mochi started growling louder and tapped her tail against Ichijo's desk in a rather annoyed manner, clearly not liking the evil aura Maria was portraying.

"How do you do," Kaname stated more than greeted.

As if she finally realized her mistake, Maria's eyes widened in the same innocent manner as she looked at the other nobles, level C's, till her eyes landed on Mochi's hooded figure and showed a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think that I made everyone uncomfortable." She apologised, and lets go of Kaname's hand and stood up from the table.

She let out a slight giggle that slipped through her mouth, showing that she wasn't sorry at all as her eyes sharpened once more. "I think I should leave the room for now." with that said, she finally left the room, leaving furious and angry vampires staring at the closed door.

"What's with that girl?!" Ruka snarled angrily.

"Don't get so upset," said Kain, as he looked down at his female cousin. "Frowning causes wrinkles between your brows."

"Humph! That's none of your business!" Ruka scolded and suddenly slapped at his cheek, causing Aido to flinch in shock. Ruka then stormed out the room with Mochi, saying that she'll deliver Mochi back to Zero on the way by herself, while Aido tended to the slap on his cousin.

* * *

 _Outside the school building..._

Yuki was walking around the school building, scouting for any Day class girls before noticing Zero leaning against a tree. Yuki's eyes narrowed, stomped over towards the silverette and gave him a slap on the back.

"What are you doing, skipping class Zero?!" Yuki exclaimed, frowning at the male hunter.

"Ouch! What, all of a sudden-" Zero started to say in an annoyed tone, but Yuki ignored him and spoke. "Hey, where's Mochi?" asked Yuki causally changing the subject.

Zero lets out an annoyed huff and leaned back on to the tree trunk. "Still with Kuran and the rest. Because of the Headmaster suddenly requesting my presence, I wasn't able to pick up Mochi on time. So I had no choice but to wait till the classes are over." Complained Zero, while Yuki giggles at Zero's rant.

However, before Zero could add on, an oddly familiar aura caught his attention. Both Yuki and Zero stopped their chat and turned their heads towards the approaching figure.

"Kurenai-san is there something wrong?" Yuki questioned the girl innocently.

"I guess...I went too far with my prank," Maria stated before curling a lock of her hair with her finger before facing the duo. "now nobody likes me..."

Just as she said that Yuki turned to notice Zero was frozen in place, but slowly reaching for something in his jacket.

"Um...Zero?" Yuki immediately cut herself off as Zero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Maria with narrowed eyes, while Yuki eyes widened in shock.

"No!" yelled Yuki, as she stood in front of Maria protectively. Zero's eyes widened at Yuki's sudden action to save the girl.

"To point a gun without a reason...!" Yuki trailed off, knowing that Zero knew where she was getting at. "What's the matter Zero?!"

The silverette didn't answer as he brought up a hand to his face, snarled at the girls before snapping back to reality and put down his gun.

"It's not _her_..." whispered Zero to himself, before straightening his posture and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"How do you do...I'm Maria Kurenai," Maria said weakly, as she hid behind Yuki.

Zero sighed tiredly as he put his gun back into his jacket, while Yuki turned towards Maria and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry if he surprised you like this, Kurenai-san. This guy's also in the academy's guardian and his also my partner, Zero Kiryu." Yuki apologized, as she glanced over her shoulder at Zero. "Normally, he wouldn't act so strongly like this, besides when Mochi's around..." Yuki trailed off, before giving Maria a weak smile.

"It's fine. I guess loitering on my own wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry," said Maria, looking the male hunter and placing a hand at the back of Yuki's shoulder, causing Yuki to suddenly glance at her.

"And... Thank you for protecting me, Yuki-san your such a _'good girl'..._ I really like you..." said Maria, as she leaned forward while she brought up a hand to lightly touch Yuki's neck. "I know...that the blood of a girl like you is really delicious...I hope to become friends and hopefully the person named 'Mochi' too." she said, before pulling away with a smile.

* * *

 _Inside the hall of the Night class..._

Aido and Kain were walking side by side, on their way on taking a rare visit to the nurse's office to treat Kain's red cheek.

"Maria Kurenai was admitted to the after having done all the proper procedures and pledge," said Kain as he read aloud the information he managed to collect for Aido. "...she also seems to be in poor health, since she was born and up until now she has never made an appearance in the 'Night society'. I don't find anything weird...I think she is nothing to fear about." Kain commented while Aido was thinking silently.

"Hey, Kain...have you ever saw _'that woman'_?" asked Aido.

" _That woman?_ "

"The Pure Blood being on equal footing with 'Kuran', who disappeared after becoming insane. Shizuka Hio. After the incident with the Kiryu family, she went missing...also said to be dead." Aido explained.

"Hmm...unfortunately I have never met her, what about her?" asked Kain.

"It's just...Never mind. Let's just stop talking about that woman, she is ill-omened. Let's just get to the nurse's office to get that slap a cooling pack...jeez did Ruka have to go that far?" said Aido as he unconsciously muttered a complaint.

Kain chuckled lightly at his cousin's muttering, before ruffling his hair gently to thank him for his concern.

* * *

 _In the_ _Night class library..._

"Kaname, the new student...what are we going to do with her?" asked Ichijo curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

"Ichijo you take care of her, it's going to be a problem," replied Kaname, while Ihcijo sweatdropped at the immediate response. "Eh?"

"If I come out in the open and move around...the pieces she wants are all here in the academy...of course it matters Ichijo..." explained Kaname as he puts a book back in its place on the shelf. "Since...I've been collecting them."

 _-End of chapter 2-_

* * *

 **And~ that's all for this chapter!**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Also, dear reader~ a quick note...32,790+ VIEWS?! Pardon my language, but...HOLY COW! I would like you, very much ladies and gentle readers~ You guys have no idea how much this means to me! I thank you deeply from the depths of my heart~❤**

 **Chapter 22:** The new student part (3).

* * *

 _In Kaname's study/living quarters..._

Kaname looked down at the chessboard before picking up the white queen, while his other hand continued to caress Mochi's feathers in peaceful silence before there was a knock on the door.

"Kaname-sama..." came Ichijo's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Come in." signalled Kaname, as he puts the chess piece back in its rightful place. The door opened to reveal both Maria and Ichijo.

"Kaname, Maria Kurenai-san seems to be uneasy sleeping in her current dorm," said Ichijo. Kaname looked at Maria with emotionless eyes, wordlessly asking her for an explanation.

"In order to keep the peace of the Night class, I'd like to be excused from living in the dorms for a while. Also, I have heard that there is an empty dorm that was used when the Night class was first established. I'd like to stay there."

The brunette turned back to his game and adjusted his hold on the dragon in his arms. "Very well...I'll talk to the Headmaster."

"Eh?! Is it really okay?" questioned Ichijo at Kaname's immediate agreement.

"Thank you. I am so happy!" Maria said happily skipping off. While a tall, cloaked figure leaned against the wall opposite the room in the shadows stealthily as he watches Maria skip away from the room closely. Meanwhile, Aido came into the room soon after to pick up Mochi, grabbed a small white sundress, a pair of underwear and started walking outside to get some fresh air...

* * *

 _The next day, that morning..._

"Dance party?" said Yuki in confusion as the trio continued to walk across the hallway, after their third-period class.

"You forgot about it?" replied Yori, while Yuki didn't reply as she started stretching her head as it finally dawned on her.

"Ah...I'm not really interested in dancing with anyone...more like I feel more depressed about the final exam that's coming up. Right, Zero?" Zero who was in deep thoughts suddenly blinked out of his daze and tried to answer the sudden question. "Ah? Well..."

"Have you really forgotten? It is a traditional Cross academy rule that the class that did poorly on the final exam before the party...is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparations." Yori remained with a gloomy expression.

"I'm worried, Miss Yuki Cross...you always lower my class's average grade." said a voice behind them, causing the trio to turn their heads to face their Day class president.

"Class chairman what a cruel thing to say," Yori commented.

But he simply ignored the comment. "That dance is a formal event, it is when both the Day and Night classes can attend together...if I lose this chance to dance with Ruka-san from the Night class, then I shall HATE you forever..." threatened the President, before walking past the trio to the next class.

"Oh, no...I better study like hell today..." said Yuki, hugging her book in fear.

"Why don't you just ask your father for an excellent tutor?" Yori suggested. Suddenly, Zero turned towards the courtyard.

"Hum? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, looking at her adopted brother's direction along with Yori.

"You can't go that way!" Ichijo's voice cried out. "The Day class is still here at this time, Maria!" Ichijo said, noting all the girls looking at them in awe, while the boys look at them with jealousy-filled eyes. "Oh, man! I think this is going to be a big problem."

"How exaggerating, I just wanted to have a look at the cafeteria!" Maria stated dully as she skipped onto the bridge. "Hehe...how amusing..."

"Maria!" Maria took off running when Ichijo came closer to catching her.

Yuki snapped out of her daze. "Why is the Night class students here?!" Yuki exclaimed and started to run after the two nobles, when Zero caught her wrist, stopping her from going after the two.

"Huh?"

"Don't go near that new student. Leave her alone, Ichi- I mean the Vice-president will do something," said Zero seriously, ignoring the fact that he almost called Ichijo by his name. Before letting go of her hand and watched as the two continued to run.

"Zewo!" "Yuki-chan❤︎!" All the girls soon started to squeal as Aido came over to Yuki and Zero, along with a cheerfully, bouncing little girl held in his arms. "Good Afternoon!" said Mochi and Aido in unison.

"This is the second time I'm seeing you during the day," said Aido with a polite smile on his face, as he passed Mochi over to Zero with, who seemed to have no objections. Yuki tensed up and was about to run away when she realised what Aido was intending to do, but it was too late. Aido wrapped his arms around Yuki's torso.

"A-Aido-senpai!" Yuki cried out as she saw the girls either faint or glared hatefully at her, while some other students started to gossip about Mochi and Zero's skinship (Skinship- the relationship similar to a mother and child.).

 _"Kyaaa! Aido-senpai came, too!"_

 _"Nooo! He's hugging her!"_

 _"Hey, who's the kid? Did the Headmaster adopt a new child?"_

 _"Really?! She so cute, almost like a doll!"_

 _"Is she part of the Night class?"_

 _"But look at how Zero's holding her carefully, is she his sibling or something?"_

 _"I have no clue..."_

"Hmm...the other girls will go envious and bully you...Yuki Cross." Aido taunted. Yuki scowled, before freezing at the deadly auras of the Day Class girls and the blonde lets her go. "Zero-kun, can I spare a minute of your time~?" asked Aido cheerfully, looking at Zero and Mochi like they were long friends.

"I don't see why not." Zero replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion before following the blonde.

"Don't fight!" Yuki called after them before the trio were out of sight.

"I'm worried," said Yori.

"They'll be fine...I think...Mochi's with them."

"No, I meant you." Yori corrected. Yuki blinked and looked over her shoulder, only to gulp at the sight of several girls glaring daggers at her.

"Yori-chan take my textbooks! Sorry, but I gotta run!" said Yuki, before shoving her books into Yori's arms and ran, while the girls chased after her.

Yuki ran inside the school building and jumped up onto the rail-bars, sighing in relief as she watched the crowd of angry fangirls ran by. Yuki climbed over the rail and leaned back against the bars.

"Oh? You're being chased too? It's exhausting isn't it?" Yuki squeaked and quickly turned to her right to find Ichijo crouching down with a weak smile.

"Ichijo-senpai? Wait...where is Maria-san?" Yuki whispered while looking at Ichijo, who sweat-dropped.

"Um, well...she slipped away from me, while I was being chased by the Day class girls," Ichijo explained, fidgeting.

This time it was Yuki's turn to sweat-drop, before bowing her head. "It must have been hard for you too, being the Vice-Dorm President and having to do all this sort of thing..."

Ichijo laughed quietly and scratched the side of his head. "W-well...I suppose, if Kaname asks...not only me, but the entire Night class would probably do as he says..."

Yuki looked up at Ichijo at the mention of Kaname's name.

"There are countless abilities purebloods can use...including the ability to make other vampires to obey them. But although Kaname seems superior, he does not wish for such a thing...that's why I'm doing these undesirable tasks."

Yuki smiled in understanding. "Ichijo-senpai..."

* * *

 _At the courtyard..._

"Hmm~?...When you're around, the girls are too scared to come closer, despite you being in your motherly side~" Aido teased, as he looked down at where all the girls had gathered.

"But, it's convent at times like this. Though I am curious..." Zero turned his gaze away from Mochi and looked at Aido with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know what connections Kurenai Maria has to _Shizuka-sama_? "

Zero's eyes widened for a brief moment before turning it into a glare. "Aido, I'm warning you now...stay out of this, it has _nothing_ to do with you," Zero warned the ice vampire, almost worryingly.

"Fear not Mr Prefect. I may not know about the fact that she killed your parents. I just wanted to know, if Kurenai Maria was a distant relative to Shizuka-sama. And you seemed to have given me your answer. Now don't get me wrong...I'm just worried about your safety, along with Mochi-chan. Since you seem to have a faint bond with her that only you understand. A bond soaked in blood..." said Aido as he started glaring a warning look at the window, Zero turned to the direction to where Aido glared and glanced at the window to find Maria standing there before she ran off, with a visible frown on her pale face.

* * *

 _In the abandoned Moon Dorms..._

Maria looked outside the closest window in the night sky. "Looking at me with those eyes...Zero has gotten even cuter and that little flower bud in his arms looked almost like an angel in white, but there is something about her that I can't quite place..." the cloaked figure, who was sitting beside the couch, frowned.

Maria suddenly appeared in front of the cloaked figure and cupped his cheeks in her hands, running them over his familiar sliver locks. "Envy is unsightly..."

She leaned forward, her fangs leaned slightly as she looked like she was about to bite the figure's neck but pulled away with a giggle and ran back to the window. "This school is so much fun..."

* * *

 _In the Headmaster's residence..._

"Yes, yes, you replace the value with this 'x'..." explained Kaien, as he helped Yuki with a math equation.

"Eh? But why?" asked Yuki dumbfounded.

"Why? because...oh? Zero-kun and Mochi-chan, you came just in time." said Kaien as he noticed Zero's return from the Night class.

"Perfect timing, can you help tutor Yuki? I have to go on Night patrol during the exam season."

"Eh...Zero can tutor? I don't want him to..." whispered Yuki as she started sulking.

"Fine, I'll do it..." replied Zero as he adjusted his hold on Mochi and sat down beside Yuki.

"Then, I'll leave it to you. Sorry, I know that you're busy with Mochi, but didn't come because you had some kind of business with me?" asked Kaien, after putting on his coat.

Zero shook his head, "No...it's alright. I'll inform another time." he replied.

"Okay, see you at dinner. Take care you three toddles~!" said Kaien as he walked out the door in his usual cheerful tone.

 _30 minutes later..._

"Uh..." Yuki started biting at the end of her pencil, as she focused on one of the questions in the English papers. With Zero observed her, while his hands were focused on feeding Mochi her early dinner.

"You made the same mistake on the same thing last time...solve it carefully," advised Zero, before turning back to feeding Mochi.

"Eh? Oh, yeah," said Yuki before scribbling down her answer. "Hmm...if I remember this is...then, you use this word...right?" asked Yuki, as she passed Zero her paper to check her answer.

Zero took the paper with one hand, let his eyes read through the problem and answer. Before he nodded in approval and turned towards her. "This is correct..." said Zero with an unconscious smile. Causing Yuki to dazzle at the rare sight and said, "Zero...you're becoming more and more motherlike and it's getting really confusing."

Zero eyes widened, as he looked at Yuki for a brief moment. Before he stood up, as he felt his face heat up slightly. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOTHER?!" he yelled, embarrassed.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **Aw...Mama Zero is shy ;)**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, and again thank you for all your view, support and reviews~!**

 **See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	24. Voting time!

**Hello~ dear readers! Hope you're all doing well~**

 **Now as the title shows, this voting chapter WILL affect the ending of this story and the outcome of the sequel.** ** _SO, choose_** _ **wisely!**_

 **Option 1: Ichiru lives.**

 **Option 2: Ichiru dies.**

 **These are your two options, choose** ** _wisely._** **The votes would end on the 23rd of June.** **But** **,** **if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter dear readers~!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 23:** Princess of flowers part (1).

* * *

 _In Kaname's study/living quarters..._

"That appearance...that name..." said Kaname as he placed the white queen on his open book while looking at Maria. "I wasn't sure what your intention was."

"Oh...I intrigue you," said Maria.

"What vulgar taste you have," said Kaname with a smile on his face."I think you just want to play with us."

"Just play?" Maria questions with a devious glint in her eyes. "Since, when did you start looking at people so conscientiously?"

Kaname's smile faded and a look of irritation made itself known onto his face. "Afterall, you are akin to me." Maria turned and exited the study. Kaname's eyes narrowed before he unconsciously softens his gaze as he looked at a lone glass vase holding a single red rose, intertwined with a single lavender and pure white Baby's Breath flowers surrounding the two together.

For some visitors may think that the sloppy bouquet was not even worth a single cent or not much to look at. However, to the Pureblood prince, it was worth the world.

* * *

 _In the Headmaster's residence..._

Yuki continued to stare at Zero, who had been playing games with Mochi, till the trio heard the grandfather clock strikes 10 o'clock when Zero rose from his seat and picked up Mochi.

"It's already time to sleep, idiot. Don't fall asleep in the chair, or with your eyes awake," said Zero as he started walking up the doorway.

"Sorry..." Yuki muttered.

"Hn. If Cross comes back, tell him I got a message to hunt down a bloodsucker. Night Yuki." said Zero, while Mochi dozed off in his arms.

"Y-yeah, night Zero...Mochi..." Yuki mumbled and watched as the both of them left. _'Something's on his mind...I wonder what?'_ the young female hunter started packing her books.

 _'Ever since Maria came to the Academy, Zero's been acting strange...they wouldn't...no, they would.'_ Yuki dropped her books on the table and ran out of the house. She ran to the old Moon Dorms, breathing heavily and paused to catch her breath. _'Now I remember Maria is Hio_ _Shizuka's cousin...that's the connection between Zero and Maria!_ _'_ Yuki stared at the only source of light in the Moon Dorms, before resuming her run.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Zero..._

Zero opened the door to the main door in the abandoned Dorm and stared at Maria who looked as though she had been waiting for him to appear. As Zero walked into the room, Maria stared at him with a fake sweet smile.

"So, you can sense me," Maria stated. "I'm surprised that you'll be able to find me since the bond between you and I, has been _broken_...tell me Zero, was it because of that little **_angel_**?" asked Maria teasingly, as Zero came and stopped in front of her. Pulling out Bloody rose and pointed it at her heart, while he wrapped an arm around her neck to keep her in place.

"Finally...you've come to kill me..." Zero's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead, punish me for the crimes that I have committed against your family, Zero...I know that you _can_ pull the trigger." Zero ignored her and continued to glare at her. Of course, the hunter knew that he could pull the trigger but instead, he didn't...

"Why are you just standing there? Don't tell me you are getting cold feet are you?" Zero's eyes darkened in rage, before tsk' ing in irritation with his tongue and placed Bloody rose back in his jacket. Maria's eyes widened slightly for a moment before she leaned up and tried to cup his cheeks in her hands, but failed.

"Don't touch me."

"Why do you hesitate? You know that you can kill me." Maria stated as she inched closer towards Zero so that her face was near Zero's ear. "Is it because of that little angel? I must admit, I have never known that something or someone can remove the contract of a pureblood...that sort of power is almost terrifying." Zero sighed in annoyance and pushed Maria back so that we are at arm's length from each other.

"Hehe...I have never come across someone like you, one who has never yielded to me. Not even when your contract was whole."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yuki..._

Yuki, who was making her way down to the basement to see if Zero and Maria were here, froze as she as heard Maria's voice. "I'm impressed that you were able to recognize me Zero, the person that took your life away as a 'human'..." Yuki's eye's widened.

"That's right...I'll never forget. Shizuka Hio, that day your real face was wet with our blood..."

 _'Maria-san is the vampire who murdered Zero's family...she's the one who sent Zero to the bottom of darkness...'_

"Hate to break it to you, but...I'm not here to kill you," said Zero with a huff, interrupting the cold tension in the air.

"Oh? Then, what _is_ your purpose in coming here?" asked Maria in confusion.

"After spending some time with my daughter, it got me thinking about _many_ things in the past...the old scars, the pain and ...yeah it still does piss me off that you are still alive and shit, but what I am trying to do here, is to apologize for my parent's murder of your ex-lover," Zero stated plainly and bowed towards her, causing Maria's body to flinch at that shocking sight.

Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief. _'No way! Zero's apologizing? W-Who are you?!'_ she thought as she turned to face Maria's expressions.

Maria's face looked bewildered at Zero's unexpected response, she didn't even seem to know what to do or say for that matter. Not that Yuki would blame her, _the_ Zero Kiryu apologizing to a _vampire!_ Is the world coming to an end?!

"I-I see...so, you've done some reflecting..." said Maria, her hand over her heart and tears swelled up in her eyes. "However, did you know why? Did you find my reason why I've marked you that day?" asked Maria seriously, testing the male hunter.

Zero straighten up his back and answered, "After conveniently hearing the whole story from the chairman and Sensei on the day of the incident...it's because I resemble him, isn't it? My rebellious nature towards you, reminds you of your ex-lover, correct?"

"Correct. It's quite selfish of me isn't it?" said Maria with a bittersweet smile. "But you've probably already noticed that this body does not belong to mine. However, I will accept the long-awaited apology, it's an honour..." said Maria, letting some of her tears roll down her pale face with small smile graced upon her face.

Zero lets out another sigh tiredly, as he started walking towards the female vampire. Trying to calm her down, before his eyes widened as he caught sight of a cloaked figure with very familiar silver hair and katana in hand. Immediately, Zero pulled out Bloody rose from his jacket and got into defence position.

He watched as the cloaked figure jump down from the stairs and tried to comfort Maria from her emotional state. Seeing that he was Maria's butler, Zeo assumed that he was here to comfort her and there was nothing more he could do for her. Yuki watched as Zero started turning towards the exit and started walking, but paused halfway and turned towards the duo.

"Before I go, I got to give you something...hopefully you'll finally leave my family in peace," said Zero, before tapping the ground beneath him with his shoe.

 ***Tap, tap, tap*** "Hey, Mochi are you done down there? You can come out now!" Immediately after Zero's signal, the trio started feeling the ground beneath them suddenly started to shake.

 _'What's going to happen now?!'_

* * *

 **Goodness~, I wonder what Zero and Mochi have planned? Find out in the next chapter~I'll also reveal the final answer of the book on the 23rd of June, thank you to those who already voted.**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter and sorry again~!**


	26. Voting ends

**Alright, eveyone~ I have collected all your scores and I can finally see the ending of the season of this story could be very interesting ;)**

 **I would like to thank everyone that took a vote in this fun voting suggment~!**

 **But** **,** **if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter dear readers~!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Hello~! Dear readers~ miss me? Sincere apologies for the long wait, I had some travelling to do and now I'm back! Now...(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 24:** Princess of flowers part (2).

* * *

While the ground continued to shake, Yuki noticed that the floor tiles beneath them started to crumble and large, various tree branches began to spout out of the ground. Zero watched with pride present in his eyes, while the trio watched in awe as the branches started to form a tree, however, it's not just any old tree, but the most breathtaking sakura tree Yuki had very seen.

The sakura tree had a soft champagne pink colour, the petals looked soft like delicate pink clouds stuck like clusters around the branches. And what made it more perfect was the warm incense of cream and pollen as the cold night breeze blew into the room from the open window.

Once the sakura tree was fully grown in the room, Yuki noticed Mochi climbing down the tree and immediately jumped into Zero's waiting arms.

"Sweetie, say 'hi' to your _auntie_ Shizuka Hio," teased Zero, as he gently pulled out Mochi's small, slender hand and made a waving motion towards the duo across them.

Yuki's eyes widened and she turned around after hearing Zero's sudden greeting. "Zer-"

A hand suddenly covered Yuki's mouth, while Zero and Mochi turned when they heard a noise but Zero paid no mind and resumed to walking towards the exit of the dorms, feeling refreshed for once in a long time.

"Wait!" Maria yelled after the hunter, causing Zero stop in his tracks. "How...how can you be so calm?! I killed your family and your brother! Get mad! Don't you want to take revenge for your family?"

Zero turned to face Maria and the cloaked figure(who he assumed is her butler).

"I was in agony, lost and empty without Ichiru by my side. Vengeance was tempting since you are right in front of me but after having to learn patience after looking after another...I've soon realized that a wiser choice is to investigate the case further..." Zero started to explain, as he faced the door in front of him.

"Water can carry a ship or sink it. Pain can control you or you can turn it into wisdom and sail farther. I would've said the same thing to Ichiru if he were still with me. So, _Shizuka-san,_ my word of advice to you is to try to avert your thoughts from your wounds to discover the intactness from within you. That is where true healing takes place..." Zero lets the duo sink in the new information before opening the grand doors of the old dorms.

"Oh! And consider this as my parting gift before we head our separate ways, see ya," said Zero no longer looking back, feeling as if a large weight has been lifted from his shoulder.

"Honesty, what a troublesome 'wife' I have, don't you agree, Yuki? However..." Kaname mumbled as he started erasing Yuki's memories. "You...are now one of the few that I absolutely cannot lose."

* * *

 _The next morning in the Headmaster's residence..._

Yuki shot up into sitting position in bed with a gasp before blinking as she noticed that she was still in her clothes that she wore last night and not in her pyjamas. _'I...what happened last night?'_ thought Yuki, confused as she didn't remember how she got into her room or the events from last night.

* * *

During the morning exams, Yuki's vision was blurry and her hearing has been a bit fuzzy as the teacher started talking about the exam rules. Blinking a couple of times, Yuki realized that Zero wasn't where he normally sat.

While everyone was focusing on the exam, Yuki stared blankly at the Zero's seat again. Thinking why didn't he come to take the exams.

"Cross...hey! Cross! " called the Day Class President, after the exam was over.

"Yuki, the Class President is calling you," said Yori.

"Y-yes? The Class President?"

"I've found out the final results of all four subjects of the exams and...as I expected, that our class did the **poorest!** "

Yuki jerked at the response.

"And I also found out that all you did was wrote your name on the exam sheet and left all the answers _blank!_ Because of **you** , our class has to do the backstage preparations! Ahhh...if only Zero were here, the average would be..." as The Class president continued to grumble with his complaints. Yori turned toward Yuki.

"...Yuki, you did _study_ didn't you?" asked Yori concerned.

"Uh...yeah, Zero taught me, but..." _'Last night...what happened to Zero? After that...'_ suddenly at the corner of Yuki's eye, a familiar lock of white hair which belonged to a girl that looked awfully familiar.

"That girl...from the Night Class..." At that moment all of last night's events started pilling on top of one another. _'How...how could I forget about such a thing? How?! Zero's enemy from four years ago!'_ Without saying a word Yuki started running after Maria, ignoring Yori's calls.

"Maria-san! Wait!" yelled Yuki, as she started getting closer to Maria.

"Oh? Yuki-san, is this the hall where the dance will be held?" asked Maria, but Yuki didn't reply as she grabbed onto the vampire's arm and said, "Maria-san, don't play innocent! Zero...what did you do to him?"

Maria's kind smile immediately dropped into a lost, saddened gaze. "...Nothing, his existence is no longer important to me. A guardian angel has already mended most of his wounds, he is no longer in my power to control. The blood bond has already long been broken..."

* * *

 _At the same time in the Headmaster's residence..._

Zero's eyes slowly creaked open, feeling oddly too refreshed after a goodnight's sleep, as he heard the sound of the school bell ringing in the distance...wait... _school bell?!_

At that moment Zero's eyes flung wide open and turned his gaze towards his alarm clock, which read 3:45 pm.

 _'S***! I forgot to set the alarm! I slept through the whole day!'_ After a second or two, he sprang out of bed, got ready for school and tiptoed out of his room, being careful not to wake Mochi up, then dashed to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

 _In the Moon Dorms, that afternoon..._

"Where is Kaname?!" Ruka snarled in frustration.

"Calm down," Aido said clearly annoyed.

"He probably needs to go settle the agreements for the Ball, or possibly question why Mochi didn't show up this morning..." added Kain dully, but hints of concern were seen in his eyes.

Ruka turned away, crossed her arms above her chest and placed her hand over her lip, now deep in thought. "What on earth could that Disciplinary Committee brat be doing?"

* * *

 _Back to the Ballroom area..._

"Hey, isn't it already time to lock up?" asked a female student as she helped wrap the white drapes around one of the marble columns.

"Oh, would the first-years be alright? They probably don't know how to dance to this type of thing..." said a male as he helped to hold down a ladder.

"Omg...I remember when I was a first-year, I cried that day at the ball because I couldn't get the knack of it. You should probably finish what you're assigned to do quickly, and make time to practice dancing." said another female student, before dropping a roll of tape. "Ah!"

Coincidently the tape rolled all the way to the front of Yuki's feet.

"Sorry! Can you get it for me?" she asked, Yuki nodded and passed the tape back to the girl.

"Thank you." said the girl with a smile, Yuki returned the smile to the girl before turning her gaze to the grand doors as if waiting for someone to open the door.

 _'Jeez...Zero where are you?!'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Headmasters office..._

Zero huffed as he ran to the Headmaster's office, announced his presence before entering. However, he was surprised that both Kaname and Ichijo were in the office as the trio were now looking at him.

Ichijo smiled warmly at the vampire hunter as he waved at him. "Hi, Zero!" he greeted.

"What are you doing here? I mean look at the time..." Zero trailed off as he looked up to meet Kaname's soulless gaze, which hid the amusement in the Pureblood's eyes at Zero's sudden entry.

"It's fine Zero, they just wanted to discuss the Ball's plans with me," explained Kaien gently.

"Oh, I see..." Zero muttered softly.

"Will you partake in the Ball as well?" Kaname asked, looking at the shorter male, Zero.

"Yeah, since there we'll all be there...I obviously can't leave Mochi alone..."

"I didn't mean that." Zero blinked, looking at the brunette in confusion as Kaname stared down at him with unreadable eyes. Zero was the first to break his gaze and faced the wall.

"Then...what do you mean?"

"Are you not going to partake in the activities, along with Yuki and others?"

"Yuki and I most likely couldn't...I mean, we would be in our uniforms on our duties..." replied Zero, trying to avoid the Pureblood's odd invitation.

"Actually, Zero. Kaname and I have already prepared gowns and a suit for you, I hope you like them~" Zero paled at Kaien's sudden comment, and cursed quietly to himself as his escape to spending time with his daughter in peace was lost in vain.

Kaname allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as made his way towards the door along with Ichijo not far behind.

"Now that's settled, I am gladly looking forward to you and Mochi at the Ball. Farewell..." said Kaname before walking out the door, with Ichijo close behind him.

* * *

 **Hey, again~ this is just another little side story for this chapter. A little apology for the late update, hope you like it~!**

* * *

 **Extra:**

 _The next morning, in the_ _Moon Dorms..._

"And, a one, two, three...one, two, three...wait! Stop, Shiki! what are you doing?! That's not how you hold a woman's waist, you are supposed to put your right hand _under_ Mochi's waist. Not carry her as you dance!" instructed Ruka, while the rest of the Night Class stopped their dancing and turned their gazes towards the trio.

"Mochi's too short for me to dance with, this is easier for my back and more fun," replied Senri, unfazed at the strict Ruka, before letting out a tired sigh and fixed his hold on Mochi. While Ichijo pulled his hands away from the piano keys and held them against his mouth to prevent any laughter at Senri's blunt response.

"Listen here you emo brat! It's not my wish to teach you, buffoons, how to dance, it was Kaname-sama's orders. Not only that, but we also need to train Mochi on how to do the basic waltz before the Ball. Aido, change partners with Shiki. You're more suitable as her partner than any of boys, you shouldn't have a problem." said Ruka, ignoring the death glare from Aido, after being called short indirectly.

However, Aido's anger didn't last long as Senri passed Mochi into his arms and placed her feet on the floor.

"Okay! Everyone, let us start from the top...and! A one, two, three...one, two, three..."

"Hehehe...hahaha! Faster Aido, spin faster!" giggled Mochi, as Aido started to gracefully spin Mochi in place while they started doing some dramatic flamenco dance, without noticing Ruka's patience started to wear thin once again.

"That's enough! Are you fooling around or are you trying to piss me off?!"

Aido just shrugged playfully and span Mochi one last time, before finishing their little performance with a fluid dip to finish earning a small round of applause from his peers.

"Fine! Kain, switch with Aido! Before they start doing something foolish again!"

Once Mochi was passed on to Kain, she started finding trouble to place her left hand on his shoulder. Kain noticed this and suddenly came up with an idea.

He gently lifted up Mochi till she was at the same eye level as he, then gently wrapped his right arm around her waist and linked his left arm with hers, hugging her close to him then started dancing fluently to the beat as Ichijo tried his very best to hold any more fits of laughter as he continued to play the elegant melody on the grand piano. Wishing to himself that he brought a camera to savour this special dance session, while poor Ruka could feel a large headache starting to form.

* * *

 **Goddesses I feel sorry for Ruka XD, but I'm so excited about the dance scene. Are you? Find out in the next chapter~!**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Good day/evening to you dear readers~ just to let you know that I have so many ideas for this scene, but I tried to narrow it a bit. So that it would seem more realistic as I can. But enough of my rantings and let us move on with the story!（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ**

 **Chapter 25:** The night of the Ball part (1).

* * *

 _On the night of the Ball, in the Sun Dorms..._

Yuki was in her room, in her uniform and gazed in her reflection till someone knocked on his door and Yuki looked up to see Yori in a purple dress with long sleeves and holding a box in her hands.

"Are you ready, Yuki?" Yori asked as she closed the door and looked at Yuki and blinked. "Huh? You're going to the ball in your uniform?"

Yuri merely smiled at Yori who walked up to her. "By the way, the Headmaster was adamant that we should be 'extra careful in guarding the hall!'" Yuki said, tagging on her Disciplinary Committee arm badge.

"What a mean parent," Yori said, frowning. "Does that mean you can't enjoy yourself?"

"It's not that, but..." Yuki trailed off as Yori handed her a box.

"Here. This was delivered for you." Yori said.

Yuki gently took it from Yori. "Who is it from?" Yuki asked curiously and noticed a note. Picking it up and flicking it open with a finger, Yuki read it. "Oh, it's from Kaname-senpai..." opening it, her brown eyes widened at the outfit. It was a pure white dress with a matching rose neck accessory. Yuki lifted up the dress to the mirror to take a better look at the dress. "Kaname-senpai..." Yuki mumbled softly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Ball..._

As Yori and Yuki neared the ballroom, they noticed Zero was alone, talking to the Headmaster. Yuki noticed that Zero was dressed in a white suit, red rose pin attached to his breast pocket, a violet tie and his Disciplinary Committee badge around his arm. However, he gave the Headmaster an annoyed look at whatever he was talking about.

"Oh, Zero! I didn't know that you'd be dressed for the occasion!" Both older males turned their attention to Yuki and Kaien beamed in happiness, while Zero rolled his eyes.

"Wow! My Yuki and Zero came all dressed up!" Kaien squealed but looked around for a second and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, Zero-kun. Do you know where my granddaughter is?"

Zero gave him a cold glance but turned his gaze to the party door in annoyance. "No, those bloodsuckers said that they need Mochi for the party...so I don't know where she is..."

Kaien placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh~ I think I know that what's going on~ don't worry about it, I guarantee that you are in for a surprise..." he chuckled as he held out his hand. "Dance with your father later, my dear daughter!" Yuki blushed while Yori giggled as she walked ahead of them.

"Alright...then later?" Kaien squealed as he made his way inside the ballroom and Yuki turned to Zero. "We should go in too! It'd be nice if we could keep watch and enjoy the party at the same time, don't you think?" Yuki said, beaming at Zero.

"I thought you said you weren't looking forward to the dance party?" asked Zero dully.

"...Did I?"

The brunette quickly made her way inside with Zero as he looked around for a certain dragon child.

"Good, it looks like nothing bad has happened yet," she said before turning to face Zero with a smile.

"Jeez...Zero if you keep looking for Mochi like that you'll end up looking like a worried mother hen~" Yuki teased, as Zero broke from his searching gaze and glared at Yuki which she paid no attention to.

"Well, I'm going to start looking around, have fun Zero," said Yuki as she turned and ran off into the crowd with Zero staring after her before closing his eyes and sighed, why did that damn Pureblood send him this cursed suit?

Zero meandered around the ballroom, ignoring all the squeals coming from the Day class girls and even some word of compliments from some familiar male students in his class. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I wonder where she could be."

"Are you looking after Mochi-chan?"

Zero stiffened and looked beside him. "What do you want Ichijo-san."

The friendly vampire blonde smiled and placed an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry, we made her super cute for you, leave it to us!" At this point, Zero really wanted to leave as he noticed that some of Ichijo's fangirls started to approach them, at the sudden rare display of friendship between them, yep, he thought this is going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yuki..._

"Umm, excuse me, Akatsuki-senpai?" Kain's eyes turned his gaze to face Yuki. "Is Kaname-senpai here?" she asked.

"The Dorm President should be at the Terrance by himself," Kain answered and Yuki bowed to him, saying thank you. As Kain watched the girl scurried off to the said Terrace, he noticed a glare from his cousin Ruka.

"...S-shouldn't I have told her?"

Ruka turned her face with a huff. "Whatever."

"Ru-Ruka-san?" Ruka turned to face a Day class student if her memory served her correctly. He is the Day class President. "Today, I've finished my work with the greatest effort! W-would you like to have a dance with me?"

Kain leaned in and whispered. "Go dance with him, it can enhance our friendship, we're always told so by the Headmaster." Ruka eye twitched in annoyance, before glancing back at the pouting Day class President.

"Fine, but only just _one_ dance," she stated, before dragging the Day class President now crying tears of joy.

While Yuki walked off to the Terrance to find that the Pureblood was indeed by himself on the Terrance with his back facing her and the party.

"K-Kaname-senpai." Kaname turned to face Yuki.

"Good evening, Yuki. I'm glad you wore the dress as well."

"As well? So you mean you gave others clothes for this occasion?" asked Yuki in confusion.

"Yes, in fact, I think I see Kiryu-kun is wearing his. However, Mochi is coming soon wearing her's..."

"I see, Thank you!" Yuki bowed to Kaname with her hands behind her back, hoping that Kaname hadn't seen her badge.

"Did something happen?" questioned Kaname, "You look a bit strange...Yuki," Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and she cupped her face.

"Eh...?"

"Heh, I'm just teasing. You look pretty, that dress looks really nice on you." Yuki blinked as she could feel a blush forming on her face, while Kaname walked over to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Will you dance with me? In exchange for the dress..." He slipped Yuki's badge off her arm and they began dancing.

 _-End of chapter 1-_

* * *

 **Oh, my~ It seems that Kaname's getting a little 'friendly' with Zero and Mochi. But what should happen in the dance scene? opinions needed...what about you readers?**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**

 **P.s What do you think of the new cover? I tried my BEST to draw the cover myself. Hope you enjoy it~**


	29. Chapter 26

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 26:** The night of the Ball part (2).

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Zero..._

Zero tried desperately to escape the crowd of fangirls, while they continued to question Zero's developing relationship with the Night class.

However, that was until the music stopped playing when everyone's gaze faced the stairway and started whispering to one another.

"Oh my god, who's that little girl that Senri-senpai is carrying? His sister?" He heard one of the male students whispering to his dance partner. "No way, look at that her hair colour. I think she's a guest of the Night class..."

Immediately, Zero took this opportunity to sneak past the crowd and found an opening to have a glance at this special 'guest'. As he caught a glimpse of the mysterious person, he gasped, it was none other than his daughter, Mochi.

Mochi was being held by Senri. She wore a long lime green dress with white laces, lavender ribbons tied to her waist and decorated on her chest. Her long snowy white hair was braided into a french braid with a striking red rose on the top of her head. He looked down and noticed her white shoes peeking out of her dress.

Once they were down the stairs, Senri made his way to Kain and the others, away from the crowd.

"Ba..." Mochi sighs as she hates it when there are so many loud people crowding around her, she whines and snuggles deeper into Senri's arm hoping that they would just go away. Senri tries to soothe her while rubbing circles on her back before he suddenly had an idea.

"Would you like to dance with me Mochi-chan?" suggested Senri, as he leaned down to move a lock of hair away from her eyes.

Mochi nodded. Senri held Mochi close to him with one of his arms, making it appear that she was sitting on his arm. He held one of her tiny hands in his and twirled around the dance floor with her. He paused when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I join, Senri-kun?" asked Ichjio, Senri shook his head and held Mochi's right hand, while Ichijo held the other and linked his other hand with Senri. Soon after the trio had formed a circle and started flowing into the dance while the three started exchanging laughs and smiles till Ichjio noticed Aido making his way toward the trio.

Aido smiled at him. "Senri-kun, it's my turn to dance with the little princess~" pouted Aido.

Mochi smiled as Senri passed her over to Aido. Aido helped Mochi shift to dance position and started doing the dramatic flamenco dance once again. Slowly, the duo started to hear whistles and cheers from some of the students as they watched the duo dance. The shorter blonde decided to finish the dance as he scooped Mochi up in the air and set her down gently and took a bow. He paused as he felt a hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"Aido, it's my turn," informed Kain dully, as Aido twirled Mochi into Kain's arms and slid away towards the crowd.

Kain stood behind Mochi and placed his left and right hand on each one of Mochi's hands and started gracefully leading her into a slow waltz with a few occasional twirls, causing the tall vampire to chuckle slightly as Mochi hugged him tightly hoping to stop the room from spinning.

"May I cut in?" spoke Zero. Mochi nodded happily as Kain passed Mochi over to the silverette. Zero helped Mochi put both of her feet on top of his. He bent his upper body over and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her other hand in his hand. He smiled slightly as Mochi placed her free hand on his arm. "You look beautiful tonight, Mochi."

Mochi smiled with a blush. "Mama, look pwetty too..." she replied shyly. Zero chuckled, before stopping midway as he spotted Yuki walking away from the dance floor with a familiar figure. "Mochi, I think it's time we see what Kuran-senpai is up too."

Mochi pouted. "Why?"

Zero smiled sadly. "There's just have something I have to do. I promise I'll spend more time with you later." Zero walked over to Kaname, holding Mochi in his arms.

Kaname glanced at the two. "I'm leaving her with you. Mess up and I'll kill you, got it?"

The Pureblood smiled, ignoring the threat. "Of course, I'll be happy to watch over her."

Zero kissed Mochi on the cheek. "Alright, I'll be off." He said as Zero handed Mochi to Kaname and walked off into a direction.

Once Zero was out of sight, Kaname put Mochi down and Ichijo came over to them.

"Kaname, what's the matter? You look worried," said Ichijo,

"I feel like I have to be tied down...so that I won't do anything foolish..." said Kaname, as the childhood friends walked over to the Terrance. While the curious Mochi finally wandered around freely near the glass window, she noticed a mysterious masked figure sneaking his way out of the Ballroom unnoticed.

Mochi turned back to her Papa and Ichijo for a moment, as she debates in her mind whether or not to follow the masked man or to stay till they got her. However, it didn't take her long till her curiosity got the better of her and she started squeezing her way past the crowd and through the door that the masked figure had used.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Hanabusa and Akatsuki...  
_

The two cousins opened a door that leads to the underground basement.

"It's chilly...it must be here..." said Aido as they started walking down the spiral stairs.

"So, it would seem..."

"What? You've finally decided to believe in me, Kain?" asked Aido with a playful smirk while Kain decided to remain silent and allow his cousin to continue talking.

Once they reached an opening at the bottom of the basement, they spotted a large block of ice. As they walked closer, they could roughly make out the outline of a person in the ice.

"The princess of flowers-blooming-out-of-season, Shizuka Hio," muttered Aido.

"As you said...it seems like she has thrown off her body."

"However, I don't understand why she'd do such a thing..."

"...It has nothing to do with you..." replied a voice, the duo turned to face a masked figure appearing from the corner of the room, with a small body lying limply in his arms.

As they focused their vision on the body, they eyes widened in shock as the body in his arms belonged to no other than Mochi.

 _-Chapter complete-_

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for theses chapter, hope you enjoyed it~**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


	30. Chapter 27

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 27:** Vow of protection part (1).

* * *

 _With Ichiru outside the basement... (_ Σ(･口･) _surprised?!)_

Ichiru groaned as he struggled to gather Shizuka's sleeping body in his arms. This would've been easier if he could to use both arms, but of course one of them was supporting a toddler and his shoulder was also used as a cot. This is ridiculous, he is a loyal servant to the Pureblood Shizuka and had killed many vampires during his training while he was under her care, but now he was nothing more than a babysitter for the kidnapped child that belonged to the man he hated the most.

Actually, he didn't really hate Zero. Since he remembering that Zero was nothing but good to him during their younger days. Rather, it was jealousy that had later turned into extreme envy. In fact, what he hated the most was the whole vampire-hunting society. Whatever, Ichiru thought it wasn't like he would have to face them anytime soon.

Mochi began waking up and she let out a cute yawn, as her tongue curled up like a kitten while she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes. When she was fully awake, she noticed that she wasn't being held by her Mama, Papa, or any other of the Night class students. Instead, she found herself staring at Ichiru while the masked figure stared back with an annoyed expression.

They were walking up an unfamiliar dirt path that led back to the Ballroom up ahead. However, none of this reminded her of home or the warm faces of the Night class students, and that made her a little sad. She wanted her Mama and Papa.

Ichiru didn't really care about what the child wanted, he just knew that now that the child was up, he could get his arm back. With no arm under Mochi's bottom to support her, Mochi was plopped back onto the ground while Ichiru started walking ahead of her.

Mochi let out a giggle and ran after a tiny yellow butterfly, only to now trail beside Ichiru with a hand clinging onto his coat. While Ichiru thought that the child would be a nuisance. He pulled his coat out of her reach. Mochi thought that it was a game and giggled as she did it again and again. This, Ichiru took notice of.

He gently placed Shizuka's body beside a nearby tree and placed both hands under the girl's armpits. He held her close to his face and slowly undo the ribbon of his mask and gave her a cold glare. Mochi tilted her head sideways staring at him in confusion, before bringing her hands up to play with the long strands of hair at each side of Ichiru's face. Ichiru didn't like the reaction he was hoping for.

"Tsk, it's either you are really brave or are you just too stupid to feel fear?"

Mochi blinked.

"I am a fearless and skilled vampire hunter. I can easily kill you on the spot with a simple command of my master. Yet all you can do is stare... _why?_ "

Mochi took a moment to study the man's features. While she wasn't taught what the colour- sliver was, she did know that it was the colour of her Mama's hair and that, she liked. But Ichiru trying to intimidate her, she didn't.

So without any hesitation, she lifted one of her hands and tried to grab his nose. However, that only resulted in a little boop on the male's nose, much to Ichiru's annoyance and amusement.

"You've got the courage child, I'll give you that. Bu-"

However, the 'but' never came as Ichiru felt something amiss and he felt someone was headed towards the room that his master was in currently. Ichiru smirked, this just got more interesting, he thought as he couldn't wait till he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"I'll deal with you later..."

When a cold breeze blew past them, it was starting to get cold as the wind started to pick up. This was a very cold experience for Mochi as she was used to staying near her parents and the warmth of her Mama's bed, so of course, she let out a whine of discomfort and snuggle closer to Ichru's hands for warmth.

Originally, the masked figure was prepared to unsheath his katana and let the child's blood spill and watch as nearby Level Es devour her. However, there was something about her that made him think twice about his decision. She was so small and fragile, and anything or anyone could hurt her beyond imagination. She was all alone with no mother, father, or sibling to save her. She was just so...defenseless.

Sighing in defeat, against his better judgement, he wasn't going to leave her there. He let Mochi hide under his coat to help block out the cold wind and resumed carrying Shizuka's body back with Mochi trodding right behind him, literally.

* * *

 _Back to Yuki and Maria..._

"Huh?" The familiar sound of ringing bells caused Yuki to look at the door and her eyes widened as she saw who he was carrying.

"Ichiru has the boys withdrew obediently?" spoke Maria.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama..." replied Ichiru, Maria giggled and stopped as her gaze travelled to stop only at the lump behind Ichiru's cloak, her smirk grew bigger as she stood up from her spot, walked over to her body.

Yuki watched as Maria touched Shizuka's hand and pale pink eyes opened. "This..." Maria and Shizuka said, as Shizuka leaned forward and turned to look at Yuki, her cheek and Maria's connected while they held hands. "is my real body." They said in unison and smirked as they eyed Yuki.

But the pale pink eyes shifted their gaze towards Ichiru. "My, my, it would seem that you have a little stowaway, oh wait! Is it my dear _niece?_ " asked Shizuka playfully, ignoring the wide brown eyes as they watched the Pureblood walked towards the Ichiru, who unconsciously stepped aside to block her view.

* * *

 **Goodness! Did Mochi actually break the ice of Ichiru's cold heart? What is he going to do? What would Mama Zero think? Find out next chapter~!**

 **But, if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


	31. Chapter 28

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **A/N: Σ(･口･) OMG! 48K VIEWS!?** **Thank you, everyone, so much! I started this story two years ago!**

 **I just wanted to say that I am very thankful, thank you guys for reading my story! And I appreciate your support for this story!**

 **（‐＾▽＾‐）**

 **Chapter 28:** Vow of protection part (2).

* * *

 _Back to Yuki and Maria..._

"Ichiru, are you betraying me?" asked Shizuka teasingly as she watched Ichiru stiffened slightly for a moment. While Maria fell onto the couch, her head rested on Yuki's knees as Yuki continued to stare at Ichiru and the Pureblood. "M-mochi?... Is that you?" spoke Yuki.

The lump underneath Ichiru's cloak started to shift and squirm before a small, familiar white head came into view. "Yuki~!" chirped Mochi as she spotted the brunette.

"So, you're the little angel that Zero kept speaking so highly of..." said Shizuka as she knelt down to be at the same height as Mochi, their eyes now connected.

"Stop! What are you going to do to Mochi-chan? Are you planning to go kidnap and drain her blood?!" exclaimed Yuki as she stood up from her seat. Shizuka didn't pay her any attention as she slowly raised her hand and gently stroked the delicate skin of Mochi's cheek.

"I wouldn't think of such a thing, after all, she brought me such a priceless gift in honour of her guardian, or well... _mother_ if you will," Shizuka corrected as Ichiru took Maria out of the room, before taking a slight glance at Mochi as he finally disappeared into the darkness.

"What's your purpose of showing yourself now of all times?" asked Yuki, mildly curious as Shizuka picked up the dragon child and placed Mochi on her hips.

"Well, you see...my original plan was to see Zero's undoing, but after seeing his farewell gift, I decided to take his advise and move on with my life. However, I am being chased and I need more power."

"Chased? By the hunters?" Shizuka smiled as she walked closer to Yuki until she sat right in front of her.

"That is none of your concern, but only your blood is fine you do understand, don't you? When my teeth sink into you?" said Shizuka as she pulled down the rim of the dress, baring Yuki's neck. While Yuki couldn't move as she fell into a trance, as Shizuka leaned forward towards Yuki's neck.

"Get away from Yuki, Shizuka!" Zero's voice yelled and Shizuka's control over Yuki's body broke and the brunette's eyes snapped open and looked at where Zero was standing with wide eyes.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed. Shizuka moved away from Yuki's neck and stood up to face Zero, while Mochi brought out her arms to try to reach for the male hunter.

The moment Zero pulled out his gun, Yuki moved and pulled out Artemis, holding it in a defensive position as she glared at the silverette. "Calm down, Zero! Please!"

"Let go of my daughter, Shizuka!" warned Zero, ignoring Yuki's order.

Shizuka chuckled before gently setting Mochi down, the Pureblood watched as the little one ran into Zero's arms. "Hehe... why would I do such a thing? I no longer have such ill intentions towards your remaining family members, Zero..." Shizuka said softly as Zero continued to glare at her.

Suddenly the hair on Zero's neck stood up and he pulled his arm away from Shizuka, while Yuki dodged just in time before a katana embedded itself on the floor.

"Shizuka-sama...How long do you intend to make fun of them?" Ichiru asked in irritation. "Don't do such an unnecessary thing!"

"I didn't ask for your assistance," Shizuka muttered before she started to walk away into the shadows. Yuki, Zero and Mochi watched as Shizuka walked towards Ichiru.

"I still have things to do..." she stopped next to Ichiru and looked at him as he looked at her. "You have no need to worry. I don't plan on getting killed here without having my beloved beside me."

"Shizuka!" Zero yelled and tried to follow her as she left the room, but the cloaked figure blocked his way.

"Despite being your other half, you still didn't tell me that I have a niece?" questioned the cloaked figure dryly.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the familiar voice of the cloaked figure. "I thought you were already dead...Ichiru."

" You remember me, huh? Zero...my dear brother..." replied Ichiru as he took off his mask and smirked, while Mochi tilted her head confused as to why there are now two Mamas.

"You know, it's terrible manners to ignore me like that...I'm sure that you want to talk leisurely with the person you haven't seen in a long time," Ichiru spoke playfully as leaned in closer towards his brother.

However, as soon as Ichiru made contact with Zero, Mochi's head sprang up from its resting position against Zero's shoulders and turned to face the double doors. Moments later, Mochi's eyes widen as she started struggling to get out of Zero's hold out of protest, which has never happened before.

"What's going on sweetie? Are you uncomfortable?" asked Zero in a panic, as he tried to adjust his hold on his daughter before Mochi found this an opportunity and finally escaped Zero's grasp. Immediately, she blotted towards any direction she could see, ignoring her mother's cries as she continued running at full speed without fully knowing that it was the same direction that Shizuka took.

* * *

 _Moments before with Shizuka..._

"Lovely evening tonight, isn't it Shizuka?" asked Kaname as he leaned against the window seal.

"Kuran's son..." spoke Shizuka as she finally noticed Kaname's presence.

"Why are you here?"

"This bedroom...was the first that I occupied when I entered this school."

"I see...as for me, there was nobody to disturb me here."

"Indeed."

"Well then. Let me ask you a question one more time, why did you come to this school?" asked Shizuka.

Kaname stood up from the window and made his way towards Shizuka. "To return a favour...and also this is an appropriate place to get what I want..."

Once the Pureblood prince stood behind Shizuka, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ears. "Actually...I would probably do the same as you, Shizuka", before inserting his hand clean through her chest, causing blood to bathe the floor.

"Shizuka-san, your life I will have it...I will use all the power, to protect Yuki... and two others..." spoke Kaname before he started drinking from Shizuka's neck.

"You know when I first met you, you were still very young...you were nothing like a vampire...however, now..." Kaname didn't let Shizuka finished as he pulled her heart out of her chest.

"I will not waste your life..."

"Hehe...A pureblood vampire who ate another Pureblood...you will earn new strength, but at the same time, you have summoned a sinister future. Whenever you will go...there will be nothing but darkness, Kaname...although...I wonder if the little angel could nurture such a future?...it's a shame that I must part so soon..."

Kaname lets out a dry chuckle," I know..." before gently placing Shizuka's head on the carpeted floor and exited the room, not noticing that Aiduo witnessed the deathly scene.

* * *

Moments later, sounds of small feet running can be heard as Mochi finally entered the room where Shizuka lay motionless.

Mochi stood there, shocked at the large pool of red liquid splattered on the floor, but she slowly took a few steps towards Shizuka's body. Once she got close enough, she kneeled and placed Shizuka's head on her knees to act as a pillow and started stroking her head gently, thinking that Shizuka was just tired.

Slowly, she noticed that Shizuka's eyes opened and muttered. "It seems that I don't die easily..."

"Ah~!" Mochi smiled happily that she was finally awake. Shizuka looked up to see her innocently happy face and gently placed her hand against Mochi's cheek.

"Despite only knowing each other for a short while, I appreciate what you have done for me...Dragon of nature...however...help me to look after those troublesome children while I am gone, can you at least grant me that wish?" asked Shizuka weakly, knowing fully well that Mochi couldn't fully understand her situation. However, Mochi continued to smile kindly and gave a firm nod.

"Hm!"

Shizuka chuckled softly before her eyes widened as familiar petals of soft pink and white sakura blossoms floated gently down towards her body. Shizuka looked up to meet Mochi's face and felt gentle strokes on her head.

"Awnt Shiwuca night-night?" said Mochi, Shizuka returned a weak smile before nodding. While Pureblood continued to feel her time running out as cracks started to form on her face.

 _"Zero, you are lucky to have such an angel with you..."_ Thought Shizuka as more cracks started spreading around her bodyand finally she found peace.

Suddenly, the double doors burst open at the same moment that Shizuka's body turned into ash.

Shizuka has finally passed on, reunited with her beloved.

While Ichiru was slumped on his knees, his eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of surprise, before tears started to pour down his cheeks as he cried for the first time in years. "SHIZUKA-SAMA!"

* * *

 **So...what do you think Ichiru would do know? Any thoughts?**

 **Well~I made the longer chapter for you guys since I have a lot of assignments I need to complete for these past few weeks! I surprised I am not dead yet~hehehe...**

 **But! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


	32. Chapter 29

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 29:** Family comfort part (1).

* * *

She was...gone? No, it has been some sick joke that his master pulled on him. Any moment, his master would walk in through the window or the door and confirm his theory and then he could finally end his brother's life. Ichiru was currently kneeling on the floor inside a room that was filled with his desperate cries, while a child that he felt the unconscious need for protection started bringing his head towards her chest and started consoling him.

Zero's eyes widened from his still form in the doorway as he saw his one and only daughter sitting on a pool full of blood as Ichiru continued crying on the floor with Shizuka's kimono in his hands. Mochi held his head close as Ichiru's tears soaked her chest. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears. Just as Zero walked up to the duo, Mochi stood up and blocked his path with her arms.

"Mama, no no..." said Mochi.

"Mochi..." replied Zero as moments later, Yuki, Kain and Kaien came into the room.

Yuki looked at Zero. "W-what happened in here?" asked Yuki with worried eyes.

"Zero-kun can you take Mochi-chan out of the pool of blood and get ready for bed? I already asked Toga to discuss a matter with Ichiru," said Kaien as he could only stare at the silverette, while Yuki and Kain glanced around the room.

However, before Zero could even reach out to Mochi. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, this alarmed the group present in the room. Loud and spearing cries could be heard throughout the room, Zero immediately hugged her as he tried desperately to calm her down but was all in vain as windows started to shatter and the trees from the outside started to wilt slightly.

Ichiru finally stood up and walked towards them, but the moment he saw his brother trying to calm her down, he felt a swell of frustration within his chest but he swallowed it and joined them.

As Mochi felt the other silverette's presence, she stopped her screaming and turned into soft cries and then occasional whimpers as she held onto her friend and Mama for dear life, till she passed out exhausted into Zero's arm, but even then, she still wouldn't let go of the man.

* * *

 _In Kaname's living quarters..._

Kaname came into his study, fully dressed with a fresh towel around his shoulders as he stared out of the curtains of his window at the rising sun before looking at his chessboard where a white queen lay with a dagger in it.

"The game with you...is over now, Shizuka-san," Kaname mumbled, remembering his first meeting with the Hio Pureblood.

 _"Poor little boy..." muttered the younger sakura princess._

 _"You're the Kuruizaki-hime?" asked the young Kuran innocently._

 _"You're the future head of the Kuran family...you poor thing," she replied._

Suddenly, the white queen shattered into pieces on the chessboard as Kaname let out an empty chuckle. _"You too..."_ thought Kaname, before retiring for the evening (morning).

* * *

 _Later that morning in the Chairman's residence..._

"W-WHY IS ICHIRU HERE?!" yelled a shocked Yuki as the rest of the Chairman's guests sat around the dinner table, while Zero was at the stove in the midst of cooking rolled scrambled egg (tamagoyaki).

"Can you shut up? It's too early for this sh*t." said Zero as he tried to tame the tangled silver locks.

"Heavens Zero, mind your language your daughter is present!" exclaimed Kaien as he diverted his attention away from the newspaper.

"Have some self-control, Nii-san."

"AIEE!" spoke Mochi happily, as Ichiru started tying her hair in a neat ponytail with a familiar single pink ribbon that had a bell attached to it.

Yuki was beyond shocked at this point. Zero, Mochi and Kaien were acting so normal around this sudden addition to the family.

"Does this not bother anybody!? Did I miss something? It's Ichiru who's combing Mochi's hair!"

"We know," replied Zero unimpressed.

"We did try to separate them this morning, but Mochi started clinging onto Ichiru-kun restlessly. So...we settled that Ichiru-kun should be Mochi's caretaker from now on."

"My niece has given Shizuka-sama a peaceful death, thus, I must return the favour with my life."

"Right, right, someone's a little touchy this morning," replied Zero.

"You should be considering a larger bed brother, it's too crowded for three people."

"Or we could just move you to the room right next to Zero's?" suggested Kaien.

"Mhm."

"Sure, I guess..."

"YA!"

Yuki was having a mental meltdown but was finally glad to see Toga enter the kitchen.

"I would like to discuss something with all of you, an issue of the Vampire hunting society...regarding Ichiru..." spoke the one-eyed vampire hunter.

From the feeling of the atmosphere, it was fairly clear what Toga has come here for at this time. With no further objections, Ichiru placed Mochi in Kaien's arms before walking directly towards Toga. Now everyone's eyes are on them, Kaien had even turned Mochi away from the scene in case the situation went south.

Ichiru chuckled as Toga's intensified gaze widened, he presented his hands up in a surrender-like fashion.

"You don't have to beat around the bush, you can just take me away."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Cross siblings in shock.

"Come now, Ichiru-kun you know you don't have to..."

However, they didn't reply as they continued to stare at each other with an intense gaze.

"I appreciate the family moments and hospitality, but we all know that the Vampire hunting society will not hesitate to use extreme actions in desperate times. Better to just go in and hope for the best. After the murder of our parents, I did some things that I cannot deny, and it's time I pay for them. So Toga-sensei, care to take me in?"

Toga studied his ex-student's face and snorted as he slapped the iron cuffs on him, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Let's get going," said Toga as he dragged Ichiru towards the door.

"Of course."

"Lead the way, I don't want no funny business."

"Fine, fine~"

Ichiru led the way to the door with Toga right behind him.

"Ichiwu..."

Everyone stopped and all eyes were on Mochi. The little dragon child was leaning forward attempting to grab onto Ichiru while Kaien smiled sadly at his granddaughter's attempts and struggles.

"Can she at least say goodbye to my brother, Sensei?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt..." suggested Yuki.

After looking at the imploring expressions at the Cross family, he lets out a tired sigh and nodded.

"Just a few minutes."

Ichiru nodded and walked over to Kaien and let him place Mochi in his arms. The little girl immediately nuzzled into him and let out a giggle and Ichiru could only do the same. Not that he would admit it now...but he would miss the little ball of feathers, but he knows that this is for the best. In order to avoid further conflict towards the Vampire hunting society, he might as well get it over and done with.

"Thank you for your company little one, and make sure to listen to your Mother, family members and loved ones. An exception - you can ignore the Cross girl...we wouldn't want you getting into any accidents."

"HEY! That's rude!" yelled Yuki at the comment.

Zero and Kaien snickered while Toga lets out a slight smirk on his face. After giving the child a gentle peck on the cheek, he returned Mochi back to Kaien before turning back to follow Toga.

"Ichiwu?"

Mochi couldn't bear it or understand what's going on. Why was his friend leaving him? She wanted him to stay longer.

"My apologies my dear niece, but uncle has to go..."

He could only look away as the doors closed and Mochi's tears started appearing at the corner of her eyes. While the Cross family immediately started to comfort the poor bundle of joy with the pink string and a single bell still tied to her hair.

* * *

 **So~...what do you think? Too much? Too little? What do you think should happen to Ichiru now? Be a caretaker or go back to his ways of wrongdoings?**

 **I would like to listen to your thoughts about the idea ~!**

 **But! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


	33. Chapter 30

**Note: I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight.**

 **Chapter 30:** Family comfort part (2).

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Yuki was taking notes during the lecture of the day when Yori spoke. "You've been awfully engrossed in taking notes after the Ball...have you finally learnt your lesson?" Yuki turned to look at Yori.

"Y-yeah I have learnt my lesson..." muttered Yuki as she tried to ignore the glare of the President.

"Also, I am doing it for Zero since he is busy looking after Mochi-chan and other family matters. He won't be able to attend classes today."

* * *

 _Back in the Chairman's residence_ _..._

"Hey, Mochi-chan come back! Grandpa is coming to get you~" teased Kaien as he tried to catch up with his granddaughter in a game of tag.

Mochi giggled as she noticed her Mama coming towards them at the end of the hallway and immediately sought refuge behind him and stayed hidden behind his legs.

Zero smirked softly as he picked up the dragon child and kissed her cheek. "Oh! Zero-kun, have you finished reflecting in your room?" asked Kaien, very concerned.

The sliverette nodded silently in response before the main door opened. "Zero?! Are you done sulking?"

"Hah?! Who are you calling sulking? I was merely reflecting!" replied Zero as he could feel a vein started to form on his head.

Yuki tried to defend herself against Zero's angry outburst with her book before Kaien took this opportunity to change the subject.

"Now that everyone is back, why not settle ourselves down and have a nice family dinner~" suggested Kaien as he started pushing the others towards the living room to wait.

* * *

 _In Kaname's living quarters that evening..._

"I found the Kiryu twins and Mochi alone, Mochi kneeled in a pool of blood, while the Kiryu twins were also armed. They stood beside the corpse of Shizuka Hio which had turned into pieces. "To report what I saw with my own eyes, that is all," said Kain, as Kaname was deep in thoughts as he sat on his leather seat.

"I see. However, it's highly unlikely to believe that Mochi-chan would kill that woman...it's very unclear...and I don't think that Kiryu-kun would do such a foolish thing too. If that's the case, then it cannot be helped that it seems like they were framed to kill that woman." replied Kaname, while Aiduo started shifting uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by the Pureblood.

"Is something the matter, Aiduo?" asked Kaname.

The ice wielder shook his head and replied. "N-nothing..."

"Whatever the truth may be, I have to report it to the senior council, as it was. That "someone" has offended a taboo...and the setting up of a trap to kill a Pureblood is true..." Kaname combed his hand over his brunette locks and sighed. "What a pity...known as the "Madly blooming flower" princess, I wonder if there is someone who actually understood her..."

* * *

 _After the meeting in Kaname's living quarters..._

"Was it ok? Skipping classes I mean..." asked Kain as he noticed his cousin walking alongside.

"I don't feel like attending classes today..." muttered Aiduo, while Kain could see the uneasiness on his face.

"I think that something else happened, just by looking at that attitude of yours."

Aiduo turned to face Kain, "Hey, Kain, how much do you know about Shizuka Hio?"

"From what I can gather, she can't be controlled. Thus, she is a dangerous existence to both vampires and humans. After going mad, she attacked the Kiryu family and disappeared...then reappeared here...that is all I know..."

"She's started as trouble...in a way, it's very "vampire-like"... but she is a very rare Pureblood, she had an older fiance of her same kind. This is a story I was told by my father. Although that woman is a Pureblood's fiance, she began to have a human by her side. Correction, he was an ex-human and a vampire...it is said that Shizuka loved that man. Then one day, that man's name was voted on the list to be eliminated by the hunter's association, and Kiryu's parents were successful in doing so...but with a hefty cost..."

"Is it because she was mad?"

"No...that's not it, there was something else...wasn't her revenge accomplished those years ago?"

At this point, Kain didn't reply to his cousin's question and pondered at the new information.

* * *

 _In the NightClass classroom..._

"Hey, everyone...would you do me a favour?" asked Kaname politely, as he faced the other vampires in the classroom.

"Of course, Kaname-sama!" replied the crowd unanimously.

"Kaname-sama...you can't be serious..." said Ruka slightly uneasy, as the Pureblood rarely asked assistance outside of his inner circle. However, Kaname ignored her and started leading the way outside the classroom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yuki..._

Yuki was in the middle of the usual evening patrol around the school. Then, she noticed a figure of someone standing over the fence of the Day and Night class dorms. Immediately, Yuki decided to investigate as she gracefully landed over the fence, however, there was no one there.

 _"That was weird, I could have sworn there was someone over here..."_ thought Yuki.

"Miss? May I ask that this is the Cross academy?" asked the man who wore a clean pressed suit and tie.

Yuki didn't reply as she continued to comprehend the man's sudden appearance.

"Um...I came back to school after working overtime, so I had no choice but to come back late..." the man further explained.

Yuki sweatdropped. _"He's saying what a normal salaryman would say...but...this feeling..."_

"You are a vampire aren't you?" asked Yuki.

As soon as Yuki asked her question, the man's expression turned cold and he let out a smirk. "Oh? I see, you are also a guardian... in that case, there are some matters that I would like to discuss with you... " said the man as he started shifting into attack position with his nails lengthened and ready to attack.

While Yuki pulled out Artemis and got into defence position, "What is it?" She asked, as the man suddenly pounced onto her.

"Where is the _other guardian?_ "

Before the man's nail could impale her, a sudden flash of silver shone passed her eyes and she stared, frozen in shock as Zero expertly caught the man's hand at lighting speed and Mochi who was back in her dragon form, stood protectively in front of Yuki, while she growled at the man menacingly.

"What is your business with me?" asked Zero in an annoyed tone.

"Z-zero, Mochi-chan...are you fine?" asked Yuki concerned as she came out of her daze.

The man released his hand from Zero's grasp and pushed his glasses up in a mocking manner. "Zero Kiryu...for committing murder to a Pureblood, Shizuka Hio. By the command of the supreme institution of vampires, the senior council sentences you to death."

* * *

 **Oof...cliffhanger! But hopefully, you liked the chapter dear readers~!**

 **But! If you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~! Have a good day/evening!**


End file.
